


Ultraviolet

by Torutaka10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 43,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: Taka gets jealous about Toru's dating scandal. Very long fluff with no real central plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got too sad about the way I ended that other fic and decided to write another one that WILL feature a happy ending. Because there's no real plot and I'm apparently already at 10,000 words in my rough draft, I have no idea when this will end. I haven't decided how explicit this is going to be, sex scenes are kinda repetitive to write. Anyway, I was gonna name this after a OOR song, but, when I was going through my music library I remembered the song Ultraviolet by McFly and decided it worked well ~~also I listened to that song on repeat for an entire week after I got with the guy I based Toru after~~  
>  Anyway, the timeline is horrible, I changed it about 50 times whilst writing, couldn't keep track of dates, there'll probably be time specific plot holes riddled everywhere. Also the dates around the dating scandals isn't remotely accurate, it was in an original version then I accidentally messed up the timeline and was like fuck it, Toru's dating scandal happened first in this world.

Taka was sat around a lounge in the recording studio. They were recording their 9th album, he was finished for the day and was searching for somewhere to go for dinner.   
He was distracted when he received a Line message from a random friend asking what was going on between Toru and Ayaka Hironaka. Taka wasn't sure, he had never heard Toru talk about her, or any girlfriend for that matter. He figured he'd google it to see what the tabloids were saying. There were articles posted a few minutes ago with Toru and Ayaka in steak houses looking cozy. Taka stared at them, feeling uncomfortable. Not just because he was reading the comments section on articles about his friend. Taka always felt something weird about Toru, not like he felt about Tomoya and Ryota. He just never knew how to describe and put it down to Toru being the one to reach out to him. But looking at the pictures of Toru and this woman, Taka suddenly felt undeniably jealous. Not of Toru for going on a date with a cute girl, but of the cute girl going on a date with Toru.   
Taka heard the door open, he locked his phone in an instant and shoved it in his pocket when he noticed Toru walking into the room.   
“Watching porn at work again?” Toru laughed as he saw how quickly Taka had closed his phone.   
“Nope, just looking for somewhere for dinner” Taka responded.   
“Ah, really. I was about to go grab dinner…” Toru said as he grabbed the phone from Taka.   
“Give it back!” Taka yelled as he tried to wrangle the phone from Toru.   
“Why are you even reading comment sections of gossip blogs, you know that's a cesspool of…” Toru trailed off when he realised this was an article about him.  
“My friend asked me what was going on with you two, I hadn't heard anything from you so I googled it to see what they were saying” Taka responded.   
“Read the headline, the article is trash and the comments are worse” Toru responded as he handed the phone back to Taka.   
“So the headline is true?” Taka asked, slightly disappointed.   
“I went on a date with her, yea. My friend set us up, I wasn't really feeling it but wasn't sure how to let her down” Toru responded.   
“Ahhh, so you're just going to deny it via media statements rather than face to face?” Taka said judgingly.   
“Is that better than your style of declining comment and never calling her back?” Toru looked Taka straight in the eye.   
“Wanna camp out at my place tonight? Knowing the paparazzi they're probably already at your apartment” Taka asked, attempting to change the subject off his own dating habits.   
“Yea, we can get takeout on our way home. And beer” Toru said as him and Taka left the studio.

Taka and Toru got back to Taka's home with a few cases of beer, ramen, and enough junk food to feed a small nation. Toru was finishing his ramen as he went to grab a third beer when he noticed Taka had barely touched his ramen yet was on his 6th beer.   
“You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach, y'know…” Toru said as he pointed to Taka's still full ramen.   
Taka looked at the bowl, and the empty cans beside him. he knew it was dumb, but he just sighed and continued drinking.   
“Why do I feel like I'm holding a pity party for you after a dating scandal and not the other way around?” Toru asked as he looked at the vocalist sitting beside him on the couch.   
Taka just looked over at Toru, and finished his beer. He went to open another one when Toru grabbed it from him.   
“Pace yourself you idiot, when did you last eat?” Toru asked.   
“I've been eating food all day, Tomo kept dragging me to the lunch room for meat. I barely even feel drunk, why are we even drinking beer with such low alcohol content?” Taka asked as he read the label.   
“What's wrong Taka?” Toru asked, looking straight at Taka who was trying to avoid eye contact.   
“I think I'm gay” Taka blurted out. He wasn't planning on coming out to Toru, but, it kinda just fell out of him.   
“You're not gay” Toru responded, stifling a laugh.   
“What the hell, this isn't funny. I'm serious” Taka responded as he saw his friend trying not to laugh.   
“You can't be gay, Taka. You've slept with probably hundreds of women” Toru replied. He looked at Taka, who looked dead serious. “Sorry, I thought you were joking. What happened?”   
“I'm not telling you, not after you just laughed at me like that” Taka said as he got up to go to his room.   
Toru was left in the living room, stunned at Taka's sudden outburst. Toru always liked Taka in a more than friendly way. He just never told Taka and tried to bury his feelings deep down. Toru had been struggling for more than 10 years with his sexuality, that when Taka just went and said it, Toru set up some kind of defensive reaction that came out poorly.   
Toru got up and knocked on Taka's door. At first Taka ignored it, then he finally opened it. He handed Toru a pile of blankets and told him to just sleep on the couch and leave him alone for the night.   
Toru sighed as he tried to talk to Taka, but he just slammed the door in his face.

Toru looked at the time, it was almost midnight. He decided to just set himself up on the couch and try to sleep. Except he couldn't fall asleep, he just stared at the ceiling and debated texting Taka to apologise.   
Sometime during the night, he heard Taka get up to get water and pretended to be asleep. He checked his phone when he thought Taka wasn't watching.   
“Sorry for waking you..” Toru heard Taka say as he walked back to his room.  
“Wait, Taka…” Toru said as Taka was walking back to his room.   
“What?” Taka sighed as he turned around to face Toru, still dark.   
“Can we talk?” Toru asked  
“Fine” Taka responded as he sat on the ground in front of the couch.   
Toru was unsure what he actually wanted to talk to Taka about.   
“I'm sorry for earlier” Toru stated as he got up to sit beside Taka.   
Taka made a grunt of acknowledgement.   
“I didn't mean to offend you, I just. You like women so much. I wasn't expecting you to suddenly admit you like guys” Toru responded as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Did something happen between you and a guy?”   
“No” Taka responded quickly but honestly.   
“You can tell me Taka, I won't judge you I promise” Toru said as he looked over at his friend.   
“Nothing happened between me and anyone” Taka responded.   
“Do you… want something to happen?” Toru asked, gently trying to broach the subject.   
“He likes girls…” Taka responded sadly, pulling his legs to his chest.   
“So do you?” Toru responded, looking over at Taka.   
“What if he only likes girls though? Or what if I got the courage to tell him, just to find out I'm not really gay. I've never… been with another guy before, maybe I'd hate it” Taka admitted.   
“You could try experimenting with another guy before telling the guy in question” Toru responded, still looking at Taka.   
“Where would I even find a gay guy in Japan?” Taka asked, thinking of how conservative Japan is.   
“Download Grindr or something? I don't know” Toru responded.   
“What the hell's Grindr?” Taka asked   
“It's like Tinder but for gay guys. I don't really know” Toru responded, not wanting to admit he had looked into it before.   
“I don't wanna have sex with some random guy” Taka responded, worried it would leak to the tabloids somehow.   
“You could have sex with a guy friend then” Toru responded, looking straight at Taka.   
“Oh yea? Which of my guy friends would be remotely willing to help me with this?” Taka responded, also looking right at Toru.   
“I'd have sex with you” Toru blurted out.   
“Why would you do that?” Taka responded, still looking at Toru.   
“To help you out. If you wanted to. If you hate it you can just go back to normal, if you like it then you tell him” Toru responded.   
Taka looked at the ground. He knew he would hate himself in the morning, but, he did want Toru. He looked up to Toru, and decided to try kissing him.   
Toru put his arm around Taka, kissing him back. Taka straddled Toru on his lap, Taka could feel their erections against each other through clothing. Taka pulled away first, looking at Toru breathlessly. “Wanna go to my room?” He asked as he saw Toru nod. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what their actual manager's name is, but whoever it is is now called John in my mind.

Taka felt nervous yet excited as Toru shoved him on the bed and began kissing him down his whole body, both men breathing heavy. Clothes being torn off and then discarded on the floor.   
“Do you have condoms and lube?” Toru asked as he breathed heavily, lacking oxygen from kissing Taka.   
Taka nodded and grabbed them from his bedside table, unsure if he was giving them to Toru or if Toru was planning on using it on him.   
Toru took them from Taka and then kissed him to calm him down.   
“Relax” Toru said as he kissed Taka before entering him and gently stroking his hair.   
Taka cried out as he used Toru's chest to muffle the screaming, unsure if he was in pain or pleasure.   
Toru kissed Taka as he finished him off before collapsing on top of him.   
Toru removed the condom before lying back in bed.   
Taka felt a sudden chill as he went to pull the blankets up to him.   
"You gonna hog the blankets tonight?" Toru asked jokingly of Taka.   
Taka hadn't thought past the sex. He had invited Toru to stay the night. Usually Toru just sleeps on the couch. Was Toru planning on sharing a bed? They had shared a bed before. In the early days of one ok rock, when they couldn't always afford five hotel rooms. Sometimes they would just get two and share rooms. Sometimes those rooms would only have one bed. But they had never shared a bed after sex. Obviously. They had never had sex before, at least not with each other.   
Taka groaned, thinking of all the situations he had just fucked up for 20 minutes of pure fucking pleasure.   
"Don't look so sad you have to share a blanket" Toru responded as he forced himself underneath the blanket.   
"Toru..." Taka started to say, wanting to talk about everything. It sounded different than how he said moaned it just a few minutes ago, but also different than how he used to say his name.   
"Shhhh.... just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning. We're both tired" Toru responded, placing a finger on Taka's lips to shush him.   
Taka nodded, thinking of how the conversation would go. Would he confess that Toru was the man he liked? Should he lie and pretend he liked someone else but the sex made him like Toru? He looked over at Toru. He was already fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. Looking at Toru, Taka could feel himself getting drowsy. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

The next morning they were awoken by the sound of Toru's phone in the living room.   
Toru had forgotten where he was until he saw Taka laying naked in front of him.   
“What the hell…” Taka muttered as he felt Toru climbing over him.   
“What did I do with my phone…” Toru said to himself as he left Taka's room to search for it.   
Toru walked back into the room, still naked, as he began going through his notifications, groaning.   
“Why didn't you put your phone on silent…” Taka whined as he pulled the blankets over his head.   
“It was on do not disturb for a schedule, I have 5 missed calls from my parents. I'm gonna go make coffee while I call them, you want some?” Toru asked as he put his clothes on from last night.   
“I'll make coffee, go call your parents” Taka responded.   
“Thanks” Toru responded as he put his hand on Taka's bare shoulder. Then he remembered the night before and pulled it away quickly.   
Toru left the room as Taka groaned, wondering how he would deal with this situation as he got up to put clothes on and make coffee.

Toru was already on his phone when Taka went to turn on the kettle.   
“No I'm not dating her… it was one date… my friend set us up… it didn't go well… I don't want to talk about it mom… I know I'm almost 30… no I'm not dating anyone… I'm focusing on my career… I have to go mom… my manager's calling me…” Toru said as he hung up.   
“John's calling?” Taka asked as he handed Toru a cup of coffee.   
“No, I just didn't want to listen to my mom talk about me giving her grandkids anymore” Toru responded as he sat beside Taka. He wanted to ask Taka if he had any clarity, when Ryota called.   
Toru answered on speaker, not wanting to deal with this anymore.   
“So Toru, when were you planning on telling us about this hot girlfriend of yours?” Ryota joked on the other end as Toru hit his head against the table.   
“Shut up” Taka responded for him.   
“Wait, did I call the right number… I meant to call Toru, sorry” Ryota said.  
“You got the right number” Toru responded, head still on the table.   
“Oh, I'm in the car with Tomo. We were gonna go to your apartment to ambush you, where are you?” Ryota asked.  
“Toru's at my apartment” Taka responded as he heard Ryota tell Tomoya in the background.   
“We will be there in a few minutes then. See you soon” Ryota said as he hung up.   
Toru groaned as he watched Taka start to clean up. The doorbell rang, and Taka groaned as he went to answer it, neglecting the remaining mess.   
Taka answered the door to find his bandmates with a mountain of food and beer,  
“So how was the sex?” Ryota joked as he walked in.  
“What the hell” Taka responded as he looked over at his friends, wondering if he smelt like sex. He hadn't showered yet, and neither had Toru.   
“Not you, you idiot. Toru” Ryota responded as he went to go sit down beside Toru.   
Tomo walked over to the kitchen, admiring all the food that was already there. “Did you guys have a feast last night? Wait, why is there a cold bowl of ramen? Who didn't finish it?”    
“Toru wasn't hungry” Taka lied. He didn't want to admit it was him who didn't feel like eating, although he felt his stomach growl as he looked at the pile of food Tomo brought. He went to grab a bowl of curry when Tomo slapped his hand away.   
“What…” Taka groaned  
“We brought this for Toru, he didn't eat dinner last night. He should get first pick” Tomoya responded as Taka groaned and saw Toru standing beside him at the kitchen table.   
“Hmmm… this curry looks good” Toru smiled at Taka as he grabbed it.   
Taka groaned as he grabbed a bowl of ramen, although he was so hungry dirt would taste good.   
“This is really good curry, thanks guys” Toru remarked as he teased Taka with his words.   
“So Toru, tell us about this girl. Ayaka?” Ryota said as he grabbed a bag of chips.   
Toru groaned as he pushed the curry towards Taka. Taka went to grab it from him, thinking this was a peace offering.   
Tomo slapped Taka's hand away again, earning a laugh from Toru.   
“You need to eat Toru” Tomo said as he slid it back to Toru.   
“Nothing's going on between us. It was a bad first date” Toru said as he forced himself to eat the curry. He didn't even really want to eat the curry, he just wanted to tease Taka. He looked at the ramen Taka was eating and grabbed it.   
“Wait, first you took the curry I wanted and now the ramen?” Taka responded, looking at Toru eating the ramen.   
Toru laughed as he pushed the curry to Taka, “I couldn't decide between them, I think I want the ramen”   
Taka sighed and began to eat Toru's leftover curry.   
“What happened?” Ryota asked, ignoring the food swapping Toru and Taka were engaging in.   
“I wasn't into it. We didn't really jive” Toru shrugged as he finished the ramen.   
Taka finished the curry and decided to finish cleaning up the mess from last night before going to lay down on the couch, listening to the other band mates try to pry information from Toru.   
“You ok Mori-chan?” Taka looked up to see Tomoya sitting in one of the chairs beside him.   
“Yea, I'm just tired. Toru left his phone on loud and it woke me up early in the morning” Taka responded as he yawned.   
Toru and Ryota were now also approaching the couch area as Taka sat up to make room for them all to sit down. 

They spent most of the day laughing and joking, Taka had completely forgot about him and Toru. 

Ryota and Tomoya got up to leave for the night, referencing wives and children. “I'm gonna drop Ryota off on my way home, want a ride home Toru?” Tomo asked as he looked over at Toru.   
Toru looked over at Taka, he hadn't yet talked about the night before. Taka was playing with his phone, trying not to show that he wanted Toru to stay over again.   
“Uh yea thanks” Toru said as he got up. Taka looked up, trying not to show emotion. He got up to go to the door to say bye to his friends. “Thanks for last night” Toru said to Taka as he patted his shoulder and left.   
Taka said bye to them as he went to go clean up the apartment before crashing on the couch.   
He thought of the night before, images swirling in his head of Toru as he decided to just go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who feels weird bringing the girls they dated into it? Because I'm so sorry Mai you're next on my plot list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru tries to ask Taka about who he likes

The rumours about Toru and Ayaka died down a few days later, and they were back in their regular routine.   
Taka felt like he hadn't been on his own with Toru since that night. He wanted to try and talk to him about it, but, he wasn't sure what he actually wanted to say. Would he lie and make up some random guy, or just admit he liked Toru?  
He was all alone in the lounge area, browsing instagram, when he saw Toru walk in. It had been almost a week since the last time they were alone in this room, when Toru found Taka browsing celebrity gossip blogs.  
He felt Toru looking his shoulder as he browsed his feed and liked random photos.   
“Is it Takeru?” Toru asked, still looking at Taka's phone.   
“Why are you hovering over my shoulder?” Taka asked as he realised he had just liked a picture of Takeru.   
“Not on your phone. I have eyes. I can see that's a picture of Takeru. I meant the guy you like. Is it Takeru?” Toru asked, looking at Taka as he put down his phone.   
“No, I don't like Takeru” Taka responded, still unsure if he wanted to talk about it.   
“Who is it then?” Toru responded, looking at Taka.   
“I don't think I'm going to do anything about it” Taka responded as he looked over at Toru.   
“Oh” Toru nodded, sounding hurt  
“Why do you say it like that? That's a good thing, can you imagine if the media discovered I was dating a man?” Taka responded.   
“You had said… you weren't sure if you would like being with a man” Toru started, getting closer to Taka. “Did you not like the sex, Taka?”  
Taka was still looking at Toru, unsure what to do.   
“We could have tried a different position if you weren't enjoying it” Toru said as he went to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Taka's ear.   
Taka looked up at Toru, then looked at the door. He started to get up, unsure if he was planning on leaving the situation or locking the door and having sex with Toru. He wasn't sure if the door even locked, but upon closer inspection he discovered it did. He twisted the lock, then went back to sit beside Toru. Toru was already rummaging through his bag finding condoms and lube.   
“You carry that with you everywhere?” Taka asked as Toru placed the condoms and lube on the table beside the couch. Taka carried condoms with him everywhere, but rarely carried lube with him unless he had a purpose.   
“Are you complaining?” Toru joked as he kissed Taka before pushing him onto the couch.   
Clothes were being tossed around the studio. Taka needed Toru fast, unsure if someone had a key to the door. He tried to push thoughts of other people walking in on them like this out of his mind as he melted into Toru's kiss and felt Toru enter him. Taka let out a small scream before Toru covered his mouth with his hand. Toru continued thrusting in and out of Taka in a rhythm as he replaced his hand with his mouth for a grand finale. Toru rubbed Taka as he saw him finish, and Toru finished as well at the sight of Taka's pleasure. Toru collapsed on top of Taka, both panting heavily.   
Toru got up to grab a box of kleenex and handed it to Taka to clean himself off. Taka could feel Toru staring at him, still naked, as he got up to put his clothes back on.   
“Why are you staring? Put your clothes on before someone realises we're naked in here” Taka stated as he went to sit on the couch.   
Toru got up and put his clothes back on, still looking at Taka who was breathing heavily and  glistening with sweat.   
“You should tell him” Toru said as he sat back down.   
“I already told you, I don't want the tabloids to find out” Taka responded as he went to cuddle beside Toru.   
Toru knew Taka was right, but it still felt wrong for Taka to put the band ahead of his personal life.   
Toru put his arms around Taka and cuddled for a few minutes when they were disrupted by hearing the door jiggle.   
Taka sighed as he watched Toru get up to unlock the door for Tomoya.   
“Since when does this door even lock?” Tomo asked as he sat down beside Taka.   
“Sorry, Taka was watching porn again and didn't want anyone to disturb him” Toru laughed as he sat down and felt Taka kick him.   
Tomoya just sighed and shook his head, it was so on brand for those two to be watching erotic videos while everyone was working he didn't even question it.   
“Oh, Taka. Are you dating anyone right now?” Tomo asked casually.   
Taka looked over at Toru, unsure how to respond. He knew he wasn't dating Toru, but, wasn't sure where he stood.  
“Is that a yes?” Tomoya asked, trying to read Taka's non-response.   
“No, I'm not dating anyone. Why?” Taka asked, looking at Toru who was playing with his phone and appeared to be paying no attention.   
“My wife and I met some figure skater the other day. She really likes you and wanted to know if I could set you two up” Tomoya explained.   
“Uh, yea, sure. Send me her number and I'll call her” Taka responded, forcing a smile to Tomo.   
“Excellent. She's really nice, you two are gonna get along so well. I'll send you her information” Tomo said as he got up to leave the room.   
Taka went back to playing with his phone as a way to avoid Toru's gaze. He wished Tomo had given her name so he could google her and think of fucking her instead of the current thoughts he had of Toru fucking him.   
Tomo had sent him her name and number and he went to google her. He could sense Toru hovering over his shoulder as Taka remarked how pretty she is.   
“I'm gonna go give her a call” Taka said as he got up to leave the room.   
He called her in the hallway, they talked for a long time and made plans to meet the next night.   
Taka returned to the room and sat down next to Toru, on the couch they had just had sex on.   
“We're going to a bathhouse on tomorrow” Taka said as he felt Toru glaring at him.   
“Ah, you and some _female_ figure skater” Toru said, emphasising female.   
Taka nodded in agreement.   
“What about that guy? You're just going to ignore that?” Toru looked at Taka.   
“I already told you, I'm not going to do anything about it” Taka responded. “Besides, it's none of your business. Unless you're jealous?”   
“No, why would I be jealous? I'd rather not get involved in the messy emotions of the romantic lives of my _fuck buddies_ ” Toru spat out.   
Taka flinched at the emphasis on that title, “ehhh fuck buddies…” Taka repeated, the words felt like it stung in his mouth.   
“Yes Taka. That's what it's called when you have sex with someone who's just a friend” Toru responded before Ryota and Tomoya entered the room.   
“You called Mai? I'm so happy you guys will have such cute babies” Tomoya said as he sat near them.   
“Woah, woah. We're going on a date tomorrow. No one said anything about babies” Taka responded as he felt Toru glare at him.   
“Yea, but, if the date goes well… you're not getting any younger Taka, maybe it's time to think about settling down and starting a family” Tomoya said.   
Taka sighed and looked at Toru. He did want biological kids of his own, and knew that barring major scientific advances, that would never be possible if he was with Toru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how Taka and Mai met but I thought it'd be amusing if someone walked in on Taka and Toru and then tried to set Taka up on a date. Also the next chapter is either very short being posted in a few hours, or decently long posted sometime this weekend... I'm undecided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka goes on his date with Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it I'm bored waiting to go out. Here's the short chapter now.

Taka was just about ready for his date when he heard a knocking at his door. He went to grab the door and saw Toru on the other side.   
"What are you doing here? I'm leaving soon for my date" Taka said as he stared at Toru entering his apartment.   
"I left my jacket here the other day" Toru responded as he went to go grab it and sat on the couch.   
"I'm off now. Don't be here when I get back; I don't want you ruining the mood when I fuck her tonight" Taka responded, trying to hurt Toru the way he did in the studio.  
"I thought you were gay" Toru responded in a monotone voice as he browsed his phone.   
"You're the one who said I couldn't be gay because I've had sex with hundreds of women apparently" Taka shot back. "Anyway, I'm off now. See you later"   
Toru sighed and looked at the time on his phone. He waited exactly 10 minutes to avoid accidentally running into Taka on his way out. 

Taka spent the night with Mai in a private bath. They mostly flirted the entire time, but Taka couldn't stop thinking of Toru. Taka went to kiss Mai, hoping to get the thoughts of Toru out of his head.   
"Wanna go back to my place?" Taka asked as he broke away from her. She nodded and they got out to get a cab back to his apartment. 

In the cab home, Taka tried his best to push thoughts of Toru out of his head, but was having a difficult time doing so. He looked at her and smiled, almost hoping Toru would see how happy he could be with a woman. 

When they got back to his apartment, Taka guided her straight to the bedroom.   
Taka laid down beside her, and began kissing her, trying to get rid of the memories of kissing Toru in the bed they were currently in.   
Taka felt her start to grab at the hem of his shirt to take it off. He removed her shirt and began playing with her breast, trying to concentrate on the half naked woman in front of him, and not the guitarist who was in his apartment just a few hours ago.   
"Are you ok Taka?" Mai asked, looking at him sweetly.   
"Yea, just relax" Taka smiled as he realised it was him who needed to relax. And then he saw Toru telling him to relax a week ago, and he instantly relaxed. Except Toru wasn't in his bed, Mai was.   
"I'm sorry..." Taka said as he started to pull away.   
"What's wrong?" Mai asked as she sat up beside Taka.   
Taka could feel himself tearing up, afraid to look at Mai. He suddenly felt bad about messing around with Mai like this when he liked someone else.   
"I don't want to hurt you..." Taka said as he tried to blink back tears. Although judging by the way she put on her shirt then got up to leave he guessed it was too late for that.  
Taka heard the front door slam and decided to just go to sleep feeling guilty as hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka confesses to Toru~~~~

Taka was woken up by the sound of his phone going off loudly. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Tomoya. He groaned, wondering if Tomo was about to yell at him.   
“Hey” Taka answered the phone, waiting to be chewed out for being a jackass.   
“Hey, how did your date go?” Tomo asked, as Taka groaned.   
“Not well” Taka responded.   
“Oh. I hadn't heard from Mai. I didn't know if she was still at your place…” Tomoya responded.   
“No. We didn't have sex if that's what you wanted to know. And there won't be a second date” Taka responded bitterly before hanging up.   
Taka got himself up and ready for the day. He was going to have to go to the studio and probably get teased relentlessly about Mai.

When Taka arrived at the studio, he silently prayed Tomo had already told the other members not to tease him. Except instead he was greeted by their manager asking to talk in his office.    
Taka groaned, knowing precisely what he wanted to talk about.

Taka sighed heavily as he sat down in the office and waited for the scolding to begin. Taka thought this was beyond stupid, they weren't a boy band, he never signed a “no dating” clause, why did he have to comment on tabloid articles.   
“You look like you've had a rough night” John said as he looked over at Taka.   
“Just tell me what they saw” Taka responded.   
“Ah, yes. The tabloids want a statement on you and Mai Asada. Apparently they claim to have pictures of you entering a bathhouse with her, leaving in a cab, as well as her leaving your apartment in the early hours of the morning” John said as Taka held his head in his hands.   
“I don't care what the statement is. Neither confirm nor deny. It was a date, but it was horrible ok. There won't be a second date, you could just ignore the story for all I care, there won't be follow up pictures” Taka responded, forgetting he was talking to his boss.   
“I don't actually care, Taka. I just need a media statement and figured I should consult with you beforehand. You would make my life so much easier if you didn't end up in the tabloids with such regularity though” John responded as he began composing an email.   
“Sorry” was all Taka could say. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. He barely slept the night before, and he was tired of thinking of Toru.   
The manager dismissed Taka as he went back to the lounge area where the rest of his bandmates were.

“Congrats on the sex” Ryota announced as Taka entered the room.   
Taka sighed, realising Tomo never relayed the message. He saw Tomo elbow Ryota though, which was appreciated.  
“Tell us all about it” Ryota said as Taka sat down on the couch and browsed his phone.   
“Shut up” was all Taka could manage to respond with.   
Tomoya went to go record his drum part when the manager called over Taka again.   
Toru and Ryota both made synchronised “oooh"s as if Taka had been called to the principal's office.   
“Apparently Mai is going to confirm the date by the way” John said. Taka just sighed and then went back into the room. He laid on the couch and screamed into the pillow, tired of this whole situation.   
“Did Mai also scream into a pillow last night?” Toru joked as him and Ryota laughed.   
Taka tried to playfully throw the pillow at Toru, but accidentally used more force than anticipated.   
“Ouch, what the hell Taka?” Toru said as he rubbed his eye where the zipper on the pillow just hit him.   
“The date was horrible. I didn't have sex. I won't see her again. The paparazzi was there. She's confirming the date. Can everyone just shut the fuck up” Taka yelled in a sudden outburst. He was beyond pissed, at both his dating scandal and Toru. But especially Toru for mocking him when he knew what Taka was going through. He felt even worse for thinking of Toru in the cab, hoping he would get caught out and Toru could see how happy he was. Or at least how happy he pretended he was.   
Ryota and Toru just looked at each other, knowing Taka was like a volcano ready to go off at any second.

They finished the recording for the day. The three of them mostly tried to avoid saying anything that could cause another outburst from Taka.   
Ryota and Tomoya both went home to their families. Taka also went to leave but was stopped by Toru.   
“Wanna stay the night at my place?” Toru asked as he placed his hand on Taka's shoulder.   
“I wanna go home and bury my head in the sand for a week” Taka responded honestly.   
“The paparazzi will be at your apartment. Just stay at my place until they move on” Toru said as he got his phone to order takeout for them.   
Taka nodded as they went to Toru's apartment.

When they got there, Toru got them both beers as they sat at the kotatsu eating ramen. It was the end of February, and it was still a bit chilly in Toru's apartment.   
Taka finished his ramen first, then began browsing his phone. The story had just begun to break and he saw people were posting the pictures of him and Mai. Toru grabbed Taka's phone from him and turned it off.   
Toru placed the phone face down on the table. “You're gonna make yourself miserable”   
Toru then got out his own phone and set it to silent in hopes no one would wake him up the next morning.   
“So what did happen on your date” Toru asked, bracing himself for another outburst from Taka, although Taka just sighed and continued drinking his beer.   
“You don't have to tell me if you don't want” Toru said, looking down at Taka.   
Taka put his beer down and rested his head on Toru's shoulder. Toru put his arm around him and Taka nuzzled against his neck.   
“Toru…” Taka started, unsure whether or not he was about to confess. “I like you”   
Toru looked down at Taka, unsure what to say.   
“Fuck i shouldn't have told you” Taka said as he started getting up before Toru grabbed his arm.   
Taka could feel Toru staring at him. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes. Neither were sure how long it had been. Or the time. Both their phones were face down on the table in front of them.   
“Was it always me?” Toru said softly, breaking the silence.   
Taka nodded.   
“And that's why you never wanted to give a name?” Toru asked, already knowing the answer.  
Taka nodded in agreement as Toru was processing the information.   
“So what are you gonna do about it?” Toru asked.  
Taka glanced up at him, “what?” was all that could come out of his mouth. He was already so emotional he didn't need Toru fucking with his feelings again.   
“What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna ask me on a date or are we just gonna be fuck buddies? You did say you didn't want the media finding out about your relationship with a man” Toru said.   
“We're not gonna be fuck buddies anymore, Toru. Apparently I have problems with getting emotionally involved with my fuck buddy” Taka spat out.   
“That's really not your problem, Taka. Your problem is you should have never agreed to be my fuck buddy when you already had emotions involved. Maybe you just need to learn your lesson” Toru responded.  
“I never agreed to being your fuck buddy, Toru. We just had sex. There was no explicit agreement” Taka bit back, knowing Toru was right. But he didn't want to admit it.   
“you know what I mean…” Toru replied.   
Taka sighed heavily, thinking about what an idiot he was.   
“Anyway. I think I might be gay” Toru said.   
“Stop making fun of me Toru” Taka said bitterly.   
“I’m not. I'm serious. What kind of straight guy fucks his best friend? Twice” Toru said.   
Taka had never thought about it. Was Toru struggling this entire time and using Taka as much as Taka was using him. He had been so caught up in his own mess he never thought about Toru's feelings. Taka felt guilty for being selfish, as usual.   
“Maybe you should try experimenting with guys” Taka responded, momentarily forgetting Toru had been experimenting.   
“I think I've done enough. I think I'd rather just go on dates” Toru said, staring in the distance.   
“So who is it?” Taka asked.   
“Some vocalist in a rock band” Toru joked. He expected Taka to get the joke, but Taka was now naming random vocalists he knew.  
“You're an idiot, Taka” Toru said laughing.   
“Who am I missing?” Taka asked, trying to think of other bands.   
“Are you always this dense?” Toru laughed as he looked at Taka, who was continuing to name people.   
“please tell me it's not Hiro…” Taka responded. He had a feeling it was him from the beginning, but didn't want to get his hopes up then feel dumb when Toru admitted to liking Masato or something.   
“you're overthinking this way too much” Toru laughed.   
“Just tell me then” Taka begged, kind of wanting to hear Toru to explicitly say it.   
“I thought you were gonna pick up right away. I was trying to make a corny joke. Anyway. Doesn't matter, I heard a rumour he was dating some figure skater” Toru said, still laughing.   
Taka suddenly burst out laughing, slightly embarrassed he hadn't gone with his original guess.   
“I hate you” Taka said, still laughing.   
“No you don't” Toru laughed as he went to kiss Taka.   
“Wanna go on a date sometime?” Taka asked as he pulled away from the kiss.   
“We could get ramen after work tomorrow” Toru suggested.   
“That'd be fun” Taka said as he yawned. “What time is it?”   
“Almost midnight. We should probably sleep” Toru said as he looked at his watch. He got up and extended a hand to Taka to help him up.

The next morning, they awoke to the sound of Toru's alarm clock going off. Taka buried his head under the blankets as Toru went to turn it off and get up for the day.   
“5 more minutes?” Taka asked, pouting.   
“Nope, time to get up. Gotta go record an album today” Toru said, trying to hype up Taka who was still under the covers.   
“I'm gonna leave in 10 minutes. With or without you” Toru said as he pulled the covers off the bed.   
Taka groaned as he got up. He borrowed a shirt from Toru and put on his jeans from the night before.   
He left the bedroom to go find his phone. It was still face down beside Toru's.   
“Do I really want to look at this?” Taka said out loud as he turned it on.   
Sure enough, he had 10 missed calls from his mom, one from his dad, plus other random friends suddenly interested in his love life.   
He decided to call his mom first.   
“Hi… yes I've seen the rumours… no I'm not dating her… I went on a date with her… it didn't go well… of course I'd tell you if I was dating someone… I have to go mom, talk to you later… I'll text my dad and tell him…”

After the day, Toru tried to get Taka on his own for their date. Except as soon as Tomoya heard they were going go get ramen, he also wanted to join them. Toru sighed, unsure how to stop him from going and just invited him along.   
Tomoya also invited Ryota, but Ryota said he had to go home to his family.

“So Taka, your birthday's coming up” Tomo said as they all sat down to eat.   
“Yep, I'm getting old” Taka noted. He was turning 30 soon. He always thought he'd be married with kids by now, but he wasn't sure that was ever going to happen.   
“What are you doing for it?” Tomoya asked.   
“Not sure. I assume we'll be busy or something” Taka responded. He really wanted to celebrate with Toru alone, but, he wasn't sure how to get Toru alone without the others.   
“We could do hanami” Toru suggested. “Go to a park, get drunk, then go back to Taka's apartment and have cake”   
Taka smiled, although truthfully he just wanted to do that all with Toru alone.   
They finished up and Taka and Toru decided to go back to Toru's apartment.

Toru put on the kettle and felt Taka hugging him from behind.   
“We should choose a vegan place next time” Toru joked as he turned around to hug the smaller man.   
“We have a day off Sunday right? You could come to my place and I can make us dinner” Taka suggested.   
“I like that idea” Toru said as he grabbed Taka's phone.   
“Already don't trust me?” Taka asked as he tried to figure out what Toru was doing.   
“I don't trust your ability to use a calendar, no” Toru laughed as he entered “date #2” into his calendar.   
“Shouldn't it be date #1? Was that really a first date?” Taka asked jokingly.   
“Probably. Oh well” Toru laughed as he poured tea for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how media statements work, especially with celebrities dealing with the paparazzi. But I really thought it'd be amusing for a pissed off Taka to have to explain his date to his boss.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came and Taka spent all day cooking for him and Toru. He heard Toru knock on the door 5 minutes early  
“Hey” Taka said as he greeted Toru with a kiss.   
“You always kiss on first dates?” Toru joked.  
“I thought this was date number 2?” Taka said laughing.   
“Ahhh… so we can do more than kiss after dinner” Toru noted as Taka laughed while kissing him.   
“Beer or wine with dinner?” Taka asked as they walked into the kitchen.   
“Wine” Toru responded as he went to see what Taka had cooked.   
They had dinner and then went to go to Taka's bedroom for sex and sleep.

The next day they went to the studio together. Toru prayed the others wouldn't notice they had both taken the same taxi. He wasn't sure he wanted Ryota and Tomoya to know about him and Taka quite yet.   
That day they got their tour schedule for the next year, they were going to do a North America tour, followed by a tour of Asia opening for Ed Sheeran, then a European tour.   
Ryota and Tomoya got up to go at the end of the day, leaving Toru and Taka alone in the lounge area.   
“You know, Toru…” Taka said as he sat down beside Toru on the couch.   
“Why do I feel like you're coming up with a devious scheme?” Toru asked as he looked at the smile on his face.   
“We have a day off on March 4th next year” Taka informed him.   
“What's March 4th?” Toru asked suspiciously as he realised today was March 4th.  
“Is that not an anniversary of some sort? We should celebrate” Taka responded.   
“Anniversary of what…?” Toru asked, still confused what Taka was planning.  
“Of our first proper date” Taka responded.   
“you mean March 3rd? Today is the 3rd... Besides, I thought you didn't really do anniversaries” Toru laughed, thinking of all the times girls would get excited about special days with Taka and he would completely forget.   
“I just rarely make it to the one year mark” Taka said as he laid down with his head on Toru's lap.   
“Well, if we're still together in a year, we'll do something to celebrate” Toru said as he put his arms around Taka.   
Taka wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset. He wasn't sure he was ‘together’ with Toru, but did Toru not see them being together in a year?   
“What's wrong, Taka?” Toru asked as he noticed Taka's mood shift.   
“Are we together?” Taka asked, looking up at Toru.   
“I'm not dating anyone else, are you?” Toru asked.   
“No” Taka responded.   
“Then what's the matter?” Toru asked as he looked down at the vocalist.   
“Do you see us being together in a year?” Taka asked.   
“I'm not a fortune teller. I have no idea what's going to happen in a year” Toru responded.   
“But do you want to be together in a year?” Taka asked as he shifted himself to be sitting between Toru and the armrest, his legs resting on Toru's.  
“I do, yes. But I'm not usually the one between us who fucks up relationships” Toru laughed.   
“No I don't” Taka laughed.   
“Yea you do” Toru said as he played with Taka's hair. “Anyway, wanna go get ramen?”   
“Yea” Taka said as he got off of Toru's lap.   
When they were in the hall about to leave they ran into Ryota.   
“What are you two still doing here?” He asked as he noted the time.   
“We couldn't decide where to get ramen” Toru lied.   
“I would kill for some ramen. Mind if I join?” Ryota said.   
“Sure” Taka said as he looked at Toru.

The three men went out for dinner, then Taka and Toru went back to Taka's apartment.

“When are we going to tell the other members?” Taka asked as he handed Toru a beer.   
Toru shifted uncomfortably. He knew their relationship would change the entire dynamic of the band. He also worried Taka would hurt him, he thought maybe if no one else knew it would hurt less if things went wrong.   
Toru laid down on the couch and pulled Taka to lay on top of him.   
“After the Japan tour?” Toru suggested.   
“But that doesn't end for another few weeks” Taka said, pouting as he tried to drink his beer while laying on Toru.   
“And we'll still be together then, right? So what does it matter when we tell them” Toru said as he played with the hem on the back of Taka's shirt.   
Taka sighed, he felt like he was being needy and decided against pushing it.   
“So what are we doing for my birthday?” Taka smiled as he looked at his boyfriend.   
“I thought we were doing hanami” Toru said  
“I thought that was with the band. What are we doing, Toru?” Taka asked  
“Ah, you think you get two birthdays now?” Toru joked.   
“Yea, one with the band, and one with the two of us” Taka replied.   
“And what did you want to do with the two of us?” Toru asked.   
“I don't know. Dinner. Cake. Strawberries. Sex. Actually I can probably do without the dinner and cake. Strawberries and sex would be good” Taka joked.   
“Good to know I don't have to get you a cake” Toru laughed.   
“Nevermind I want cake” Taka said as he finished his beer and nuzzled his face into Toru's chest.   
“What are you doing April 16th?” Toru asked.   
“My birthday is April 17th you idiot” Taka responded.   
“I know that. We spend your actual birthday with the band, and the day before we celebrate your birthday. I'll be there with you at midnight for your birthday” Toru suggested.   
“I like that idea” Taka said as he smiled at Toru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my timeline sucks and I skipped a whole month. I moved up my timeline and didn't bother adding in the missing month. So. Oops. :)

On the day before Taka's birthday, Toru went to a cake shop to get a cake with strawberries, then decided to go to a grocery store for more strawberries.

He showed up at Taka's house and found Taka in his apartment, shocked to see Toru.   
“Were we not going to celebrate your birthday a day early?” Toru asked as he noticed Taka was still in his boxers.   
“Shit. Right. I forgot. It's like a surprise surprise party” Taka laughed as he saw looked at the cake and strawberries Toru brought.   
“Ah. Happy surprise early birthday then” Toru joked as he went to kiss Taka before putting the cake and strawberries in the fridge.   
“I'm gonna go get ready for the day. I'll be back” Taka said as he got up.   
“You don't have to get dressed on my behalf” Toru joked as he cornered Taka against the fridge.   
“I have to shower. You could join me” Taka suggested, kissing Toru.   
Taka and Toru went to go shower together then went to go lay down on the couch and watch netflix.   
“So, what are we doing for dinner?” Taka asked as he looked up at Toru.   
“I thought you didn't want dinner. Just cake and strawberries” Toru responded as he went up to get the cake and strawberries.   
They ate the cake together. Toru tried to eat a few strawberries, but Taka kept stealing them away.   
Taka finished all his strawberries then looked over at Toru who appeared to be falling asleep.   
“Hey, we still have half an hour until midnight” Taka said as he hit Toru's shoulder.   
“30 minutes? Seems like a good amount of time for sex” Toru said as he grabbed Taka's hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Toru collapsed on top of Taka and then looked at the time, “Happy birthday Taka”.   
“Thanks” Taka said through pants as Toru got up to throw out the condom and then laid back in bed and fell asleep.

The next day Toru and Taka got up early. The other members were going to show up at 10 for brunch.   
Toru decided this was a good opportunity for morning sex before the other members got there.   
Afterwards they got ready just in time for Tomoya to get there excessively early.   
“What are you doing here so early?” Taka asked as he looked at his phone and saw it was only 9:10.   
“Why's Toru here so early?” Tomo asked as he noticed Toru already sitting on the couch.   
“I got the time wrong. I thought we were meeting at 9” Toru responded as Tomo sat down next to him.   
“That's my excuse too” Tomoya said as he began going through the magazines Taka had on the coffee table.   
Taka sighed as he sat down on the couch on the other side of Toru and played with his phone until Ryota got there.

They went to go get giant fluffy pancakes before going to see the cherry blossoms.   
“Why wasn't I born just a couple of weeks earlier when they're actually in bloom” Taka asked out loud as he realised the bloom was ended.   
“I don't know, complain to your parents” Ryota laughed as he poured another drink for them.   
Taka drank it in one go and then poured more for everyone else.   
“This is a good thing, if you were born a few weeks earlier, this park would be packed” Tomoya noted.   
“Yea, and the paparazzi would take pictures of him drunk” Ryota laughed.   
“I don't want to hear about paparazzi for the rest of my life” Taka said as he covered his eyes with his arms.   
“Why? Because they keep catching you on dates?” Ryota laughed as Taka groaned.   
“when are you going to tell us what happened with Mai?” Tomoya asked, realising neither of them had told him anything.   
“I'll write a letter to my lawyer to leave it to you three in my will” Taka responded with a laugh.   
“Was it really that bad? I've only met with her a few times but she seemed nice enough” Tomoya responded.   
“She's nice enough, I'm not” Taka responded as he laid down on the blanket and closed his eyes. “That was a big earthquake…” Taka remarked as he felt the earth shake and spin.   
The other members just gave each other confused looks, realising no one else felt an earthquake.   
“I think you're drunk” Tomoya laughed as he realised what was happening.   
“No I'm not” Taka responded as he tried to get up but was suddenly too weak.   
“I should probably just take him home…” Toru said as he was afraid Taka would do something stupid in public, or accidentally admit they were dating.   
“No we're going out partying” Taka said as he felt Toru carry him bridal style.   
“It's 7pm and you're drunk Taka” Toru responded as they all got up to get cabs home.   
“Let me go, everyone's gonna think we're dating” Taka said through slurs as he felt Toru put him on the ground, suddenly aware he hit a nerve. He tried to walk a few steps and then stumbled into Ryota who was walking in front of him.   
“I'm sorry pick me up again” Taka said as he stumbled between Ryota and Toru who were now propping him up on both sides.   
“We're almost at the cab Taka. Just continue walking” Toru said as they arrived at the cab and put him in before getting in on the other side.   
Toru promised to call them when he got Taka home safely and then left them for the night.

“You know, most people can handle their alcohol by the time they hit 30” Toru said as he placed Taka on the bed in the drunk position then sat beside him.   
“I'm 30” Taka repeated  
“Yes, it's your 30th birthday” Toru responded, wondering why Taka would repeat that part.   
“I'm 30” Taka kept repeating.   
“Yes, I know. Why do you keep saying that?” Toru asked as he laid down beside Taka.   
“I'm halfway to death” Taka responded.   
Toru sighed, “you're not even middle aged. You probably have another 60 years in you”   
“I'm not married” Taka said.   
Toru looked at Taka. They had been barely dating a month, why would Taka bring up marriage.   
“I have no kids” Taka continued as Toru just stared, unsure what to say.   
“I thought my parents were disappointed when I got kicked out of NEWS and dropped out of school. But at least, y'know, they probably assumed I was going to give them grandkids” Taka said.   
“Your parents probably thanked their lucky stars they weren't grandparents from that” Toru said with a laugh as he cuddled next to Taka. “Besides, you're a man, there's no biological clock to stop you having kids at 60 if you wanted”  
“Do you want kids?” Taka asked, looking at Toru.   
“Probably, yea” Toru responded.   
“I can't give you kids though” Taka said sadly.   
Toru sighed, “you're drunk and thinking too much. There are other options, we can talk about that further down the road though”   
Taka smiled at Toru and then fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru mopes when Taka has to go to LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post a bunch of parts in rapid fire succession tonight. I'm bored, they're already written, why do I only post one a day? Also ignore the time zone conversions. I wrote these a week ago... none of this is canon and neither is daylight savings time in this world.

The weeks passed and the Japanese tour finally ended. They all went out to party after the final show. When they finally all got back to their hotel rooms, Taka was exhausted. He heard a knock on the door, and half asleep went to answer it and found Toru on the other side. 

“Hey” Toru said as Taka just yawned and got into bed and felt Toru spooning him.

The next morning, Taka and Toru were woken up by a loud alarm. They were set to go back to Tokyo early in the morning.   
“Fuck, they want me to go to LA 6 weeks early” Taka said as he read his emails.   
“What?” Toru said as he read the email.   
“I leave tomorrow apparently” Taka said as he rested his head on Toru's shoulder.   
“I suppose we'll wait until after the rest of us arrive in LA? We still have parts to record here in Tokyo” Toru said as he looked at his schedule and saw they'd be apart for 6 weeks.   
Taka nodded as he hugged his boyfriend. Usually this kind of stuff broke up his past relationships, he hadn't imagined he'd be separated from Toru for such a long time.

Toru slept over at Taka's that night as he realised it would be their final night together for a while. They had barely been together 6 weeks, and by the time Toru saw Taka again they'd have spent more time apart than together.   
The next morning a car came for Taka early in the morning to take him to the airport.   
“Message me when you arrive” Toru said as he kissed Taka goodbye.   
Taka nodded as he left for the airport before kissing Toru one final time and giving him a big hug.

The days went by slowly. Toru video chatted with Taka daily around midnight when it was 7am in LA, it was the only good time when they were both awake and not in studios.

“We're going for dinner” Tomo stated as he and Ryota walked into the lounge room the band usually hung out in.   
“Have fun” Toru said as he went back to browsing his phone.   
“Stop playing with that. We're going for dinner” Ryota said as he grabbed Toru's phone.   
“I'm just gonna go back to my apartment for dinner” Toru said as he tried to grab his phone back.   
“Nope. This is an intervention. You've been bloody miserable to be around the past month” Ryota said as he put Toru's phone in his pocket.   
Toru just sighed and followed them to the ramen restaurant.

“So Toru, what's been bothering you?” Tomoya said as they sat down at a four person table. Toru just stared at the extra chair, wishing Taka was there with them.   
They heard the sound of a Line call beginning. Toru went to check his phone but realised Ryota still had it.   
“Can I check my phone? Someone's calling me” Toru said as he looked at the time on his watch and noticed it was almost 11. It was early for Taka to be awake, but Toru figured it had to be Taka.   
“Fine” Ryota said as he handed the phone to him.   
It was indeed Taka calling, Toru answered it, silently praying Taka hadn't decided today would be a good day to call naked.   
“Hey Taka” Toru said as he answered it, grateful Taka was wearing clothing.   
“Hey why is Taka calling you? He never calls any of us” Tomoya said as he watched Toru set up the phone in the empty 4th seat.   
“Isn't it like 6am in LA? Why are you even awake?” Ryota asked as he looked at the screen. Taka was making breakfast as he held the phone in front of him.   
“Early day in the studio. Usually by the time I get up it's way past midnight in Japan so I don't bother calling anyone. But I figured since it's only 11 it would be a good day” Taka said as he poured himself a coffee. “What are you guys up to? Hanging out without me?”   
“We're holding an intervention for Toru” Tomoya answered.   
“This isn't an intervention” Toru said as ate his ramen.   
“No this is an intervention. You don't get to decide that” Ryota said.   
“Why are we holding an intervention?” Taka asked, concerned that Toru had never told him anything was wrong.   
“He's been bloody miserable to be around for the past few weeks” Tomoya answered. “We've gotta get him in a better mood before we leave for LA. If he's moping around like this in LA no one will want to work with him”  
Toru just sighed as he finished his ramen. He knew he wouldn't be moping around like this in LA but didn't want to admit it.   
“Sorry, the car's here to drive me to the studio. I'll try to call you guys later” Taka said as he hung up.   
“Ok, back to intervention” Tomoya said as he watched Toru take his phone back.   
“Do you miss Taka?” Ryota asked.   
Toru didn't answer that. He knew that was the reason, but couldn't admit to the other members about him and Taka.   
“We miss Taka too. Feels weird being safe from bullying in the studio” Tomoya said as Toru hit him and laughed.   
“I can take over that role if you want” Toru joked.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru finally gets to see Taka again

Finally 6 weeks went by and it was time for the rest of the band to fly to LA for the video shoot. Toru hoped Taka would wait for them at the airport, but they were whisked away by a car to the hotel for the night. Toru texted Taka as soon as they got to the hotel to see if they could meet up. He waited an hour for Taka to reply but eventually fell asleep, still in the clothes he travelled in.

The next morning he was woken up by Ryota and Tomoya knocking on his hotel door. He looked at the time and realised he had completely forgotten to set an alarm. He checked his phone and saw a text from Taka.  
“Sorry, was out all night. See you at the studio today :)”   
Toru sighed as he got showered before meeting his two bandmates downstairs.

They went to the studio together. Toru was on a constant lookout for Taka, although he never ran in to him.   
Toru went by the food table before leaving for the day. He didn't feel like going out for dinner, and Taka hadn't even read any of his messages.   
When he was just about to leave he heard Tomoya call his name.   
Toru sighed heavily, hoping he would have been able to leave without being bothered by non-Taka band members. “What?” He groaned as he turned around and saw Taka standing beside Tomo. He was so happy he almost thought he may cry. Toru just wanted to run up to Taka and kiss him, except Tomo was also there. He opted to just wave and say hi.   
“Hi? Is all you have to say after 6 weeks?” Taka responded as he gave Toru a big hug. Toru hugged him back, trying to overcome to urge to kiss him. He didn't want to let Taka go, but Taka let go of the hug way too early.   
“Taka's invited us all to his house for dinner” Tomo said as Taka nodded.   
Toru nodded as they went to find Ryota before heading to Taka's.

They spent the night joking and laughing before retreating to a bonfire outside with lots of beer.   
“I'm so glad we get to hang out together as a group of four again” Taka said as he looked around at his bandmates. He had been going out most nights with random friends, but he missed spending time with people rather than just getting drunk at clubs.   
“I'm just glad Toru's in a good mood today. He's been miserable the past few weeks” Tomoya said.   
“Sunshine's good for the soul” Toru responded.  
“We should probably head back to the hotel” Ryota said as he looked at his phone.   
“No, stay here tonight. There's so many rooms in this house. I can't stand another night on my own” Taka said as he pleaded with his bandmates to stay the night.   
Toru looked over at him, wondering if Taka was as lonely as he was. He had seen all kinds of photos of Taka and random friends out almost every night, and didn't even think about if he felt lonely.   
“Anyway, I'll show you guys to the spare rooms” Taka said as they all went inside to the bedrooms.

“This one can be for Tomo, this one for Ryota, and this one for Toru” Taka said as he passed by the rooms.   
Toru went into the room Taka had designated for him and sighed. He was so happy to be in the same city as Taka again, but he wanted so badly to hold him in his arms as he slept. Toru sighed as he went to lay in bed and tried to fall asleep.  
Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a knock on his door. Toru groaned as he went to go see who it was. Taka was on the other side.   
“Hey” Taka said as he pushed his way into Toru's room.   
Toru didn't respond, he just closed the door and wrapped Taka in the biggest hug he could give.   
“I've missed you so much” Toru said as he went to kiss Taka for the first time in what felt like forever.   
“I missed you too” Taka said as he pulled away from the kiss and went to lay in the bed.   
Toru laid down beside him, he was exhausted but wanted to properly catch up with Taka.   
“I take it you've been as lonely as I've been?” Taka asked as he cuddled next to Toru.   
“I didn't realise you were also lonely” Toru admitted, feeling bad.   
“I didn't realise you were lonely until that day I called and you were at the restaurant. I assumed you'd be fine since you had Ryota and Tomoya with you” Taka answered.   
“But I missed you and couldn't tell them why” Toru responded as he kissed Taka's forehead as they both fell asleep.

Taka's alarm went off obscenely early in the morning as he rolled over to kiss Toru.   
“Since when are you a morning person?” Toru asked as he looked at the time.   
“Since I'm going to make you guys breakfast. Also it'd be weird if someone noticed I was sleeping in your room. Anyway, I've been waking up at 7am to skype you everyday, I suppose it's habit now” Taka said as he got out of bed.

They spent about a month in LA, Taka and Toru agreed they would tell the other members when they got back to Japan, except that didn't happen. Ryota said since they were done the album, he was planning on spending time in Canada for a few months with his wife's family.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> European tour plus Toru's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I know about food in Germany is sausage and beer. I'm so sorry in advance.

The European tour was fast approaching and they hadn't yet come clean to the other band members. There was always a reason to not tell them: concerts, promo etc.

“It's your birthday soon” Taka said as he looked at the date.   
Toru nodded in acknowledgement as he sat beside Taka with a cup of coffee.   
“What are we doing?” Taka asked.   
“We're gonna be in Germany day of” Toru said.   
“Eating sausage it is then” Taka responded as he noticed Toru laugh. “What?”  
“I look forward to my birthday blowjob” Toru said with a smile as Taka caught on.   
“I meant the German sausage type” Taka said as he felt himself go red.   
“in all seriousness, we're travelling the day before, I think Ryota said they were planning on going out for dinner the day before” Toru said as Taka pouted. “We're still gonna be together, just with other people as well”   
“When are we gonna tell them?” Taka asked, looking over at his boyfriend.   
“I don't know. I don't wanna distract them right before we go on tour” Toru said as he looked over at Taka.   
“We can't keep putting this off” Taka said as he finished his coffee and went to get ready for travelling.   
“We'll tell them after the European tour” Toru said as he followed Taka into the bedroom.   
Taka nodded as he heard that familiar phrase he hated.

They were off to the airport later that day to go to London for the European tour.   
“So, what are we doing for Toru's birthday?” Tomoya asked as they all settled on the airplane.   
“I made reservations for a restaurant in Cologne the day before” Ryota answered.   
“Which place?” Toru asked, unaware Ryota had already made plans.   
“It's a German name, can't remember right now. They specialise in sausage and beer though” Ryota said.   
“Excellent. Taka was saying he wanted to have some German sausage” Toru said as he hoped nobody would notice Taka blushing.   
“I thought Taka was trying to avoid meat?” Tomoya asked as he thought of all the times he wanted to go to vegan restaurants.   
“When in Rome and all” Taka said as he put his headphones on and tried to fall asleep.

They landed at night and went out to a pub before heading back to their hotel.   
Toru was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door.   
“Hey” Toru said as he opened the door for his boyfriend who went to go lay on the bed.   
“There's a weird show on Channel 4” Taka said as he turned on the tv and showed Toru ‘Naked Attraction’.   
“What the hell is this?” Toru asked as he stared at the tv.   
“I have no clue…” Taka responded as he heard someone knock on the door.   
Toru sighed as he went to go answer the door. He wanted to just spend the night with Taka, but now another band member was about to join them and tease them for their channel choices.   
“Hey, Toru, something wild is on the tv” Ryota said as he and Tomo walked into the room.   
“Ah, Taka already figured it out and came to show you” Tomo said as they both got on the bed to gawk at British television.   
“How are they allowed to show this?” Ryota remarked as they all stared at the tv.   
“No idea. Why would anyone even want to go on this?” Taka said as he yawned. He hadn't even noticed the time until he noticed Toru was asleep on the bed.   
“We should probably go back to our own rooms” Tomoya said as he also noticed Toru was asleep.   
Taka set up an alarm for Toru and then headed back to his room. He wanted to go back to Toru's room and cuddle with him, but he was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as he reached his room.

The next day they spent all day at the venue, followed by the concert. They went out partying as usual before going back to their rooms and heading to Germany the next day.

“Ah, Germany. I'm excited for some sausage” Toru remarked as he got off the plane and heard Taka giggle beside him.   
“I'm tired. I just wanna go to the hotel room and crash. The reservations are at 7 by the way” Ryota said as he walked behind Toru and Taka.   
“I agree. I barely slept last night. Don't ruin your appetite for dinner” Tomoya noted.

They got to the hotel and went to their respective rooms. Taka heard a knock on his door after a few minutes and saw Toru at the other side.   
“Hey, ready for some sausage?” Toru said as he entered the vocalists’ room.   
“We're alone, you can stop referring to your dick as sausage now” Taka stated as he went to go lay on the bed.   
“But it's a good innuendo” Toru said as he laid beside Taka.   
Taka just rolled his eyes before kissing Toru as he began to make his way to Toru's trousers.

“What time is it?” Taka asked as he noticed he was starting to fall asleep.   
“6. We're leaving in half an hour” Toru said as he realised he had fallen asleep.   
“Do we have to go? Can't we just cuddle instead?” Taka said as he nuzzled himself into Toru.   
“We should probably go” Toru said as he got up and put his clothes back on. “C'mon, time to get ready”   
Taka sighed as he got out of the bed to put his clothes back on as well, before laying back down on the bed.  
“We should just head downstairs before you fall asleep again” Toru said as he grabbed Taka's hands to drag him out of bed.   
“Fine” Taka said as he kissed Toru before following Toru out of the room.   
“Oh hey birthday boy” Ryota said as he noticed Toru and Taka waiting at the elevator.   
“Technically it's not my birthday until tomorrow” Toru said.   
“Technically you were born in Japan, where it is your birthday” Ryota said as he saw Tomoya running to meet them at the elevator.   
“I thought we weren't leaving until 6:30 but I heard you guys all in the hallway” he said as they entered the elevator.   
“I was just going down early to order a taxi” Ryota said.   
“Did you guys go get sausage?” Tomo asked, looking at Taka and Toru. He noticed Taka trying not to laugh.  
“We were tired and opted to watch German television instead” Toru said as he elbowed Taka for laughing.   
“What was on that was so funny? Was it the German version of that British show?” Ryota asked, wondering why Taka found this so funny.   
“Something like that” Toru said as he burst out laughing and left the elevator for the lobby.   
“i think they were watching porn again” Tomoya said to Ryota as they got into the cab.

They got to the restaurant and had a private room with just the four of them.   
“Ooh they have a vegetarian sausage” Taka said as he looked at the menu.   
“I thought you were going to eat meat here? Do as the romans do and all that?” Tomoya asked as he looked up at Taka.   
“Yea, buuuut if there's an option not to…” Taka said as he drank his beer.   
Taka ordered the veggie sausage and everyone else ordered meat ones.   
“Are you supposed to eat these like hot dogs or with a fork and knife?” Tomoya asked as he looked at the sausage on his plate.   
“i don't actually know” Toru responded as he watched Taka eat it like a hot dog before putting it down and rubbing his jaw.   
“I'm going with a fork and knife, my jaw hurts” Taka said as he noticed Toru stifle a laugh.   
“Yea, don't hurt your throat with the sausage Taka, or you won't do well on stage tomorrow” Toru said as he felt Taka kick him under the table.   
“I have to go to the washroom” Taka said as he got up to excuse himself from the table.   
Toru finished his sausage and then realised his hands were a mess and went to go to the washroom to clean them up.

  
He was surprised when he found the washroom empty, he assumed Taka would also be there. Then he heard the door open and he saw Taka behind him.   
“I got lost” Taka admitted as he relieved himself before going to wash his hands at the sink Toru was standing beside.   
“You need to stop laughing whenever I say sausage” Toru said as he watched Taka wash his hands.   
“You need to stop making so many sexual innuendos regarding sausages” Taka said as he dried his hands. “they definitely notice neither of us can keep a straight face at mention of sausage”   
“But it's so fun to watch you react” Toru responded.   
“We could just tell them” Taka said as he looked up at Toru.   
“After the European tour, before we start album promo” toru said as he kissed Taka before heading back to the table.   
“This idiot got lost” Toru said as he walked back to the table with Taka.   
“Ah, we were about to send a search party for you guys” Ryota said as Toru and Taka sat back down. Taka finished his sausage and then they all went back to the hotel for the night.

The next night they did the whole on stage cake thing followed by a night in the hotel.   
Toru and Taka were laying in bed as Taka was making instagram posts.   
“You can't include that Taka” Toru said as he noticed Taka had included a kissy face emoji in the caption.   
“Why not?” Taka asked as he looked at his post.   
“You already posted a picture of us and put a sappy caption. One's probably enough. Also the kissy emoji is definitely too much” Toru said.   
“But I included one last year” Taka said as he went to find last year's message.   
“We weren't dating last year. It’s different now. Last year we didn't have anything to hide, but we do now” Toru said as he looked down at Taka.   
“Fine” Taka said as he removed the kissy emoji and pressed post before cuddling on Toru's chest.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka and Toru get into their first fight

The European tour ended and they arrived back in Japan.

Taka and Toru were laying around Taka's apartment as Taka was going over their schedule for January and February.

“Why am I the only one doing promo?” Taka asked as he looked at his agenda.   
“The rest of us are focusing on getting the live versions of the songs down” Toru said as he snuggled up to Taka.   
“But I wanna do rehearsals with you guys” Taka said as he rested his head on Toru's chest.   
“Someone's gotta do promo” Toru said as he kissed Taka. “Besides, you're the best at interviews, and the most attactive”   
“When are we even going to find a chance to tell the others? Neither of them are in Tokyo until after the new year, then I'm stuck doing solo promo” Taka said as he looked up at Toru. “I don't know when we'll all be together again before we leave for LA” Taka stated.   
“We'll tell them at some point during the north american tour” Toru said.   
“You keep saying that” Taka said as he realised he was starting to get impatient with Toru.   
“I promise Taka” Toru said as he kissed him.

The holidays were finished and Taka began his solo press marathon. He saw Toru every night, but hadn't actually seen Ryota and Tomoya until they went to a One OK Rock art gallery. Taka wanted to tell them then, but Toru said there would never be a point in the day when all four were alone that day.

The next time Taka saw the other members was on the plane to LA. Taka suggested to Toru this would be a good time to do it, but Ryota and Tomoya fell asleep before the plane even took off.

They arrived and went to stay in Taka's house for a few days before the actual tour started.   
Taka kept pestering Toru to tell the other members, but Toru always came up with an excuse to not tell them.

“We should tell them tonight” Taka said as he was laying in bed in a hotel somewhere in middle America. It was morning and they had a day off.   
“Just wait a few days. We're stuck in a bus with them all day today if it doesn't go well” Toru said.   
“When are we not going to be stuck in a bus with them all day on this tour?” Taka spat back, getting sick of that excuse.   
“In Toronto? We arrive early in the morning, we could tell them that day” Toru said as he looked at his calendar.   
“Let me guess, we get to Toronto, and you begin saying it doesn't work for whatever reason” Taka responded with a raised voice.  
“You're yelling Taka. The others will hear you” Toru said trying to calm Taka down.   
“I don't fucking care, let them hear me” Taka yelled back.   
“We're not gonna get anywhere if you're in a mood” Toru said as he got up to go back to his own room.   
Taka watched him leave then looked at his phone. He wanted to vent to someone, but wasn't sure who to call. He opted to call Tyler Carter. He figured it may be easier to come out to someone who may understand.   
“Hey Taka, isn't it nighttime in Japan?” Tyler said as he answered the skype call. “Shit, are you ok? Are you crying?”  
“I got in a fight with my boyfriend. I'm in Wisconsin I think” Taka said as he wiped away tears.   
“Wait back up. Boyfriend?” Tyler asked.   
“Yea, I've been dating Toru for a year, but he doesn't want to to tell anyone about us and gets mad whenever I ask him to. I think he's embarrassed of me” Taka said as he started crying again.   
“I just knew it was Toru… But, maybe it's nothing to do with you. Maybe he just doesn't want to come out to his friends yet” tyler suggested.   
“We've been dating almost an entire year” Taka responded.   
“Yea, but it takes people a while. Stop framing it as an issue related to you, but to him. Give him some time” Tyler responded.   
“I suppose you're right. Thanks” Taka responded.  
“Anyway, sorry I have to go. Let me know how it goes” Tyler said as he hung up.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues and Taka accidentally lets it slip he has an anniversary coming up.

The band arrived in Toronto a few days later, where it was cold as balls. Taka and Toru hadn't talked since that morning outside of professional duties.

Taka got settled down in his room and watched the snow fall outside. He turned on the tv but it was covered with some political scandal that he didn't understand.   
He heard a knock at the door and saw Toru at the other side, alone. He smiled, thinking it had been so long since Toru last made a visit to his room.   
“Tomo's inviting us for lunch” Toru said, then he saw Taka's expression change. “Stop sulking, they'll want to know why you're in such an awful mood”   
Taka just glared at Toru, “I thought we were telling them in Toronto, anyway”   
“Why would we tell them when we're in a fight?” Toru huffed back.   
Taka looked up at his boyfriend, worried this was going to be their downfall. If they were fighting over telling them, telling them would surely fix the fight. Perhaps Toru thought he was being too needy and didn't want to tell them just to have announce a breakup?   
“Ryota said it's too cold to go outside, so it's us three plus the crew” Tomo announced as he walked towards Taka's room.   
Taka sighed as he grabbed his phone and giant yellow coat before heading out into the snowstorm.

The three men went to Ryota's room after the meal.  
Tomo suggested they stay in and watch a movie together. Taka wanted to ask Toru if they could talk things through, but Toru said he was going to out to drink with the opening act and left.   
Taka laid down on Ryota's bed and watched as his boyfriend left. Taka wasn't even entirely sure if Toru was his boyfriend anymore. They barely talked since their fight in Minnesota. Taka tried counting the days mentally since the fight, but truthfully wasn't even sure whether or not the fight happened in Minnesota. He couldn't even remember which state he was currently in.   
“Everything ok Mori-chan?” Ryota asked as Taka realised he had completely zoned out.   
“What state are we in?” Taka asked, hoping Ryota and Tomoya weren't about to question him.   
Except Ryota and Tomoya just laughed at him.   
“What's so funny…?” Taka asked, unsure of why they were laughing.   
“We're in Canada” Ryota said between laughter.   
“Oh. Right” Taka said as he remembered they weren't even in the states.   
“Ok Mori-chan, what's bothering you?” Tomoya said as he sat on the bed.   
“Nothing. I just miss Japan. Being in the same bed for more than one night. Being able to fully comprehend the language” Taka responded. Truthfully, he missed Japan. But not so much the things he mentioned, he missed cozy nights in his apartment with Toru. Going to bed together. Not sneaking around, going back and forth between their respective hotel rooms, unsure if he should go see Toru or if Toru was on his way to him. Although that wasn't even happening. The first night he wondered if he should go see Toru, but thought maybe Toru would visit him. Except Toru never did. He debated seeing him the next night, but the same happened. Taka couldn't even remember the last time he went to sleep without wondering if Toru would knock on his door in just a few minutes.   
“If you think this is bad, just wait until we get to Montreal in a couple of days” Ryota said, earning a confused look from Tomoya and Taka.  
“We can mostly understand English, they speak French in Montreal.” Ryota informed them.   
“I thought Montreal was Canada?” Tomoya asked, confused.   
“Yea, but they speak French. Michelle speaks it, but it's weird” Ryota told them.   
Taka just looked between them. He debated joining the conversation, but didn't want to bring attention to himself. They seemed happy enough to be discussing their kids, wives, and Canadian language habits.

After Toronto, they got on the bus to go to Montreal. The other members were all in the front while Taka and Toru were sitting around the sleeping area.   
“I don't wanna fight with you anymore Taka” Toru said as he looked over at Taka who was browsing instagram and now trying not to cry.   
“We need to talk, Taka” Toru said as he saw Taka look up at him.   
“Are you breaking up with me?” Taka asked as he put down his phone and felt himself start to cry.   
“what? No. We just need to talk. You're letting our fight get in the way of your performance” Toru replied.   
“You're the one who backed up into me” Taka responded. “do you really want to stop fighting with me, or do you just want to pretend to get along during performances?”  
“We're not pretending to get along, Taka” Toru responded as he went to put his arm around Taka.   
“Get off me. Someone could see us” Taka said as he got up to go to the main area of the bus.

Taka was browsing his phone, trying to decide what him and Toru were going to do about their anniversary in a few days. Taka had it in his head that they would have a day off, but had just realised they wouldn't. They were still on the bus on the way to Montreal, everyone was sleeping but Taka decided to just send a Line message to Toru and ask.   
“What are we doing for our anniversary Sunday?” Taka typed and then pressed send.   
And as soon as Taka hit send, he heard everyone's phones going off. He looked down at his phone and realised it had sent to the band group chat rather than Toru's chat.   
Taka opened his curtain, wondering if he could just delete the message off everyone's phones without waking anyone up, except as soon as he opened it he realised everyone was awake looking at their phones.   
“I think you sent that to the wrong chat” Tomoya laughed as he saw Taka's message.   
“Is that why you've been so miserable recently? You miss your girlfriend?” Ryota teased Taka.   
“No, just shut up. I'm going to sleep” Taka responded as he closed his curtain and turned his phone on silent.   
Taka noticed his phone light up and saw it was Toru.   
“?” Was all he had typed in their actual chat.   
“Fuck i'm sorry” Taka typed in response.   
“They're never gonna stop teasing you” Toru responded.   
“Sorry” taka typed.   
“Why do you keep saying that” toru typed back.   
“It was an accident I promise”  
“I know. Why do you keep apologising?”  
“I didn't want you to think I was trying to tell the rest of the members about us”   
“lol, why does that deserve so many apologies though”  
“Because we've been fighting for a week about that”  
“Oh. Right. I kind of forgot why we were fighting tbh”   
Taka looked at his phone he wasn't even sure how to respond to that and decided to go to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea whether or not Michelle knows French, but she grew up near Ottawa right? That's practically Quebec. Also does anyone even know which language they speak to each other in? Not sure I've ever heard Ryota speak English outside of concert MCs.   
> Also am I the only one who thinks they probably have a popping band group chat?   
> Anyway, that's it from me for tonight. Unsure if I'll post tomorrow since I'm busy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka and Toru make up then celebrate their anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More rapid fire chapters. Wasn't out as late tonight as expected

The band arrived at the venue the next morning.   
Taka had hoped maybe him and Toru could talk about telling the others, but Ryota said he was going to be spending time with his in-laws that night, so they all just went to their rooms and slept after the show. Taka didn't even bother bringing it up to Toru, since he didn't want to start a fight again. They hadn't quite made up yet, but at least Toru had stopped avoiding him.

Taka was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door and saw Toru. He wasn't sure if this was a professional visit, or a personal visit. It had been forever since Toru last made a personal visit to him, at least it felt like forever to Taka.   
“Hey” Taka said as he let him in and watched Toru go to lay on the bed.   
Taka was exhausted and figured he may as well go lay beside him.   
“I'm scared” Toru said as he pulled Taka to be on his chest.   
“About what?” Taka asked, looking up at Toru.   
“That things will change in the band if they know I'm gay” Toru responded.   
“Why would they change?” Taka asked as he looked up at his boyfriend concerned.   
“We're practically naked around each other almost daily. What if they don't want us to be in the same dressing room with them anymore?” Toru said as he played with Taka's hair. “There's so many scenarios that I think about, where we're all sleeping on a floor beside each other. The dynamic changes if they know I like guys”   
Taka looked up at Toru. He didn't really know what to say to make him feel better.   
“I'm tired, wanna just go to sleep?” Toru said as he got under the covers with Taka and spooned him.  
“Mmm… no I wanna look at you while we sleep” Taka said as he turned around to face Toru.   
“Does it really matter if we're asleep?” Toru laughed.   
“Yea, it does” Taka responded as he kissed Toru for the first time in a week. “I missed you, and this”  
Toru smiled but was already trying really hard to stay awake and gave up shortly after kissing Taka.   
Taka was also exhausted but tried to fight sleep to relish in the feeling of looking at Toru while he slept. Although he was so comfortable being in Toru's arms again he fell asleep after a few minutes.

The next morning they left for Philadelphia.

“So Taka, what are you doing for your anniversary?” Ryota asked.  
“Shut up” Taka responded. He actually wasn't sure what he was doing. They had a show in Boston that day, followed by a day off.   
“Is it gonna be a hot skype date?” Teased Tomoya, but Taka just ignored them and browsed his phone, until he saw Ryota grab it out of his hand.   
“Give that back” Taka barked as he tried to grab it from Ryota. Tomoya held him back as Ryota played with the phone. Taka looked at Toru as to say ‘do something’. Toru grabbed the phone and began going through it with Ryota.   
“Check his Line chats” Ryota ordered.   
“Do you really want to read them sexting?” Toru asked as he got out Taka’s calendar, knowing Taka never used it for dates. “Let’s see if this is a skype date or a physical date…”  
“It just says anniversary… go back a year” Ryota ordered, then he noticed Taka's personal calendar was remarkably empty. “Do you never have dates?”   
“Ah, here we go. March 3rd 2018… date #2” Ryota read as he urged Toru to scroll to date #1.   
“Ah, I completely forgot about Mai” Ryota remarked as he found Taka's original date.   
“what are you doing? Check his gallery or something for confirmation” Ryota said as he noticed Toru close the phone.   
“No, he’s probably got a sex tape or something in it” Toru laughed as he handed the phone back to Taka.   
Taka sighed, and decided to just go with it when he saw their manager telling them they were almost in Philadelphia.

After the concert, Taka said he was going to go back to hotel to sleep. Toru also said he was going to sleep as Ryota and Tomoya went out to party.   
Taka and Toru went back to Toru's hotel room.   
“Happy anniversary Taka” Toru said as he went to lie down on the bed.   
“I thought that wasn't until tomorrow?” Taka asked in a panic.   
Toru laughed as he looked at Taka, “it's 12:30. It is our anniversary technically”   
“I suppose you're right” Taka admitted in defeat.   
“You don't have something to say to me?” Toru asked as Taka went to lie down next to him.   
Taka looked at Toru confused, “you're my favourite boyfriend?”   
Toru laughed as he pinned Taka down onto the bed. “Not sure that's it”   
“You're the best guitar player?” Taka tried again.   
“Still not sure that's it, but thank you” Toru said as he laughed and kissed Taka's neck.   
Taka moaned as Toru began removing his shirt.  
Taka rolled over to pin Toru down, “you're going to have to tell me what I should say”   
“Happy anniversary?” Toru suggested.   
“Didn't I just say that?” Taka laughed.   
“No” Toru responded as Taka began biting and sucking his neck.   
“Happy anniversary then” Taka said in Toru's ear as he removed his shirt.   
Toru shoved Taka onto his back, “don't say it like I'm holding you hostage"  
“Are you not holding me hostage?” Taka laughed as he realised he couldn't move under Toru's weight.   
“Shut up” Toru said with a laugh as he began removing his pants and Taka's boxers for a passionate night of rough sex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think it's time for Taka to come out to his other band mates soon. Hmmm...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka gets drunk af and confesses to Ryota and Tomoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attached a photo from Toru's instagram of Boston to the wattpad version of this, but it was too much effort to do that on mobile. So. Go look at his instagram I guess.   
> Anyway.   
> Yes I did fuck up my entire timeline to accommodate them having an anniversary in Boston

 

The next day they got up early to travel to Boston. Taka expected the rest of the bandmates to tease him about sexting his girlfriend, but they didn't. He also noticed he left a hickey on Toru, but they didn't mention that either. Taka eyed them suspiciously all day, waiting for the jokes to start but they never did.

After the concert, Toru posted his favourite pictures of the night to his instagram. As he went through all the photos taken that night, he realised him and Taka may have gotten a bit too close on stage, but shrugged it off and figured they did that all the time before they actually dated.

After the show, Ryota and Tomoya said they were going to go back to the hotel, which raised Toru's suspicions. They hadn't teased Taka about his anniversary, which seemed weird for them.

Toru got settled in his room and was about to go see Taka for their proper anniversary night, when he heard a knock on the door.   
“Why the hell do you two have so much beer and food?” Toru asked as he saw the case of beer and junk food Ryota and Tomo were carrying.   
“There's a rumour going around Japan about Mai and some guy” Tomoya explained.   
“She denied it, but, the pictures were, y'know, date-like” Ryota added as he thrust the beer case to Toru.   
“And…?” Toru asked, confused.   
“And it's her anniversary with Taka today, is it not? She's cheating while he's in America. We're gonna go cheer him up” Ryota explained.  
Toru just nodded as he sent a message to Taka to warn him and then followed them to his room.

“Ah, so this is your plan. Get me drunk and I'll confess to you about my relationship. You're gonna need something a lot stronger than beer for that” Taka laughed as he let them in his room.   
“We already know you're dating Mai” Tomo said as he walked into the room.   
“Oh right. Forgot about that” Taka said, continuing his lie.   
“Anyway. We need to talk to you about that. You probably want to sit down for this” Ryota said as he watched Taka sit at the desk. Ryota handed him his phone.   
“What am I looking at?” Taka asked, looking at the phone.   
“Mai was on a date with some guy” Tomo said, looking at Taka for reaction.   
Taka just looked at them and laughed.   
“I didn't even recognise her. Last time I saw her was when she left my apartment crying a year ago” Taka said, suddenly feeling bad he never cleared the air between them.   
“Wait, what?” Ryota asked, suddenly confused.   
“I was a jerk. I don't really wanna talk about what went wrong” Taka admitted.   
“But isn't she your mystery girlfriend?” Ryota asked.   
“No. I just never corrected you” Taka said as he laughed.   
“Then who are you dating?” Tomoya asked, confused about why Taka would lie.   
“I already told you, you're gonna need something a lot stronger than beer to get me to confess” Taka laughed as he grabbed a bag of chips.   
“Where are you going?” Ryota asked Toru as he left the room.   
“Forgot something, I'll be right back” Toru said.   
Toru came back a few minutes later and knocked on the door.   
Ryota got up to go answer it, “good idea” he said as he saw the bottle of teqila in Toru's hand.   
Toru put the tequila in front of Taka, as Taka looked up and saw Tomo getting shot glasses for them all. Taka just stared at Toru, wondering if this was some kind of way of approving him spilling the beans.   
Tomo put 4 glasses in front of them as Toru poured them all shots. They made strange faces as they slammed the glasses on the table.  
“So Taka, who is it?” Tomo said as soon as he finished.   
“Alcohol takes a while to kick in you idiot. Give me an hour and 10 more shots, then I'll start spilling my secrets” Taka responded as he poured himself another shot.   
“Oh yea, Toru, how was last night?” Ryota laughed as he pointed to his neck.   
“Oh right, I was waiting for someone to tease me about that” Toru said as he covered his hickey with his hand.   
“Random hookup?” Tomo asked.   
“Uhhh no, someone I'm dating” Toru admitted.   
“You're dating someone and never told us?” Ryota said quickly.   
“How long for?” Tomo asked as he looked at Toru.   
“A while I guess” Toru responded.   
“Are you guys in love? When are you gonna get married?” Tomoya asked.   
“No one's actually mentioned the L-word yet” Toru responded. Which was true, he was never sure when a good time to tell Taka would be.   
Taka looked over at him and took another shot, wondering if Toru was in love with him.

The night went on, they mostly joked about random things. After a couple of hours, Taka poured himself another shot. He couldn't actually remember how many shots he had, but he definitely felt the alcohol. He stared at the shot, wondering if he was ready to spill his guts. He couldn't decide if he should do a shot before or after telling them.   
“Drink that shot Taka or I'll drink it for you” Ryota joked before Taka decided to just take the shot.   
“The reason…” Taka started, making sure he had the attention of everyone before he confessed. He didn't want to have to admit this twice. “The reason I never told you about my girlfriend, is because I don't have a girlfriend”  
“What?” Tomoya asked, confused.   
“I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend” Taka said as he felt himself start to cry.   
“Is that why you were so afraid to tell us?” Ryota asked as Taka nodded and cried.   
“We're your friends, Taka. We love you regardless of who you love” Tomo said.   
Taka got up and stumbled over to the bed, “I love him so much and can't tell anybody” he cried, as he noticed just how incredibly drunk he was.   
“It's ok…” Toru said as he rubbed his hand on Taka's shoulder and Taka continued crying.   
They all sat in silence for a few minutes as Toru continued rubbing Taka's shoulder as he sobbed.   
“I hope Taka's boyfriend isn't the jealous, because he would definitely be jealous of this” Tomo said as he felt Ryota elbow him. Toru just looked up and glared at him, wondering if Ryota had figured it out.   
“We're gonna leave” Ryota said as he dragged Tomo out of the room.   
Taka heard them leave and heard Toru turn off the lights, but was too exhausted from crying and drunk to do anything. Toru pulled the blankets over both of them, put Taka in the drunk position and fell asleep.

The next morning they were woken up obscenely early by an alarm. Taka groaned as he held his head in his hands.   
“Are you feeling ok?” Toru asked as he looked at Taka.   
“I think I got hit in the head by a pile of bricks” Taka responded as he got out of bed. “What even happened last night?”  
“Well. You told the other members you have a boyfriend” Toru informed Taka.   
“So they know about us?” Taka asked as he went to find aspirin.   
“No. You told them you have a boyfriend but didn't say who it was” Toru responded.   
“Did we drink all that last night?” Taka asked as he looked at the half empty bottle of tequila.   
“You drank all that, yes” Toru laughed.   
“No wonder I feel drunk still” Taka said.   
“You drank all that in a couple hours, then only slept for 3. You're definitely legally drunk” Toru laughed. “you should probably eat a big breakfast before we get on a bus for 5 hours”   
Taka groaned as Toru dragged him out of the room.

Toru dragged Taka to the breakfast area and forced him to eat pancakes and stashed a few muffins for later.   
“Oh, hey, didn't think we'd see Taka alive this morning” Ryota said as they sat down at the table.   
“I think I'm still drunk” Taka groaned as he drank his coffee.   
“i'm not surprised” Tomo laughed as he began eating his pile of bacon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taka drank half a bottle of tequila in the span of a few hours and then slept for 3. You may be wondering how he's still alive. I ask myself the same thing everytime I realise I accidentally drank half a bottle of tequila in one night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one

They all got on the bus after finishing their breakfast to head to New York.   
"I'm gonna sleep the entire way I think" Taka said as he laid on his bed.   
"That's probably a good idea" Toru laughed as he put the muffin stash down beside Taka.

The rest of the members sat in relative silence with their manager as they drove to New York.

"So. What kind of sightseeing are we doing today?" Ryota asked as he got off the bus.   
"The type that involves food" Tomo responded.   
"I think I wanna go sleep in the hotel. My head hurts and the noise doesn't help" Taka mumbled as he stumbled off the bus.   
"Does your head hurt or do you just wanna have skype sex with your boyfriend?" Ryota laughed as Taka gave him a death glare.   
"When are you gonna tell us who your boyfriend is, Mori-chan?" Tomo asked as he looked at Taka.   
"I don't know. He hasn't told people he's gay yet, so. Not until then" Taka said as they got into the elevator.

"Are we getting pizza, Toru?" Tomo asked as he and Ryota showed up at Toru's room.   
"No, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna sleep" Toru said as he yawned.   
Toru debated going to check on Taka, but accidentally fell asleep. He was awoken by the sound of knocking on his hotel door, and went to go see Taka standing there.   
"Hey" Toru said as he yawned and watched Taka get into his bed. He decided to follow, expecting Taka to also want to sleep.   
"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you also going to sleep?" Toru said as he noticed Taka hadn't gone to sleep yet.   
"I like to stare at you, is that a problem?" Taka asked, laughing  
"I love you" Toru said as he laughed at Taka.   
"I love you too" Taka responded as he kissed Toru.   
"We should tell them" Toru said as he cuddled up to Taka.   
Taka just smiled as he kissed Toru.   
"I'll message them to meet at the hotel in an hour" Toru said as he grabbed his phone to message the group chat.

"Emergency band meeting, 4pm, my room"

"Is it an emergency though? You're just gonna freak them out" Taka said as he looked at his phone.   
"If I just said band meeting they would think it's boring and not bother showing up on time" Toru responded as he wrapped his arms around Taka and fell asleep for an hour.

They were awoken by knocking on the door.   
Toru looked at his phone and saw it was 3:55.   
"That's probably them" Toru said as Taka got out of the bed to check his hair and pretend he wasn't lying in Toru's bed.   
"Hey" Toru said as he let the other members in.   
"What's going on?" Ryota asked as he sat down on the bed beside Taka.   
"I was so worried I couldn't even enjoy the hot dog" Tomo said as he say beside Ryota.   
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just wanted to make a personal announcement" Toru said as he sat down on the bed with his feet by Tomo and his torso by Taka.   
"What the hell kind of personal announcement is an emergency?" Ryota asked.   
"Is your girlfriend pregnant?" Tomo asked, thinking of an answer to that question. "Are you guys gonna get married? Your kids could be friends with my little tomato" Tomo said as he began jumping conclusions.   
"Pretty sure pregnancies aren't emergencies. They tend to take 9 months, and emergencies are dealt with in hospitals not hotel rooms" Ryota said.   
"Can you two shut up for once? No one's pregnant, no one's getting married" Toru barked as he noticed Taka look up at the last part. "at least not yet anyway. Maybe never in Japan" Toru added.   
"I don't follow" Tomoya said as he looked around, waiting for someone else to clue in.   
"Gay marriage is illegal in Japan" Ryota said as he looked over at Taka.   
"Did you hold an emergency meeting to tell us who Taka's boyfriend is?" Tomoya asked.   
"I guess that's one way to put it" Toru laughed nervously.   
"Is he good looking?" Ryota asked, completely forgetting this was meant to be an emergency.   
"Weren't you just pissed that this wasn't an emergency?" Tomoya sighed.  
"Are you not curious about what Taka's type of guy is?" Ryota laughed.  
"He's good looking, don't worry" Toru laughed as he felt Taka kick him.   
"is it Takeru?" Tomoya asked.   
"Why the hell does everyone think it's Takeru" Taka asked, even though only Toru guessed that.   
"everyone?" Ryota asked, wondering how many people Taka had told.   
"Yea, everyone?" Toru asked, looking at Taka.   
"Maybe not everyone, but I've only told two people. Toru guessed Takeru and Tyler guessed correctly" Taka responded, feeling embarrassed.   
"When did you tell Tyler? When you were in LA last year?" Toru asked, confused.   
"No I called him from Milwaukee after we got in a fight..." Taka admitted.   
"You got in a fight with your boyfriend in Milwaukee?" Tomoya asked.   
Toru sighed and let out a laugh, "we got in a fight in Minneapolis, not Milwaukee you idiot"   
"Wait, were you fighting with Toru or your boyfriend?" Tomoya asked, even more confused now.   
Taka and Toru looked at each other for a few seconds, unsure what to say next.   
"Is it possible that they're the same person?" Ryota asked with a laugh.   
"Ehh didn't you just get mad at me last night for accusing Toru of being gay? Also Taka literally just said Toru guessed Takeru" Tomoya responded.  
"Oh, right, sorry" Ryota said, feeling bad.   
"I never guessed Takeru was Taka's boyfriend" Toru admitted.   
Tomoya looked at Toru confused, "But Taka just said you did"  
"Taka told me he liked a guy February of last year, I guessed Takeru" Toru admitted as he played with his hands nervously.   
"It is you, isn't it?" Ryota asked.   
Toru curled his legs up to his chest, he felt his mouth go dry and was afraid to speak.   
Taka looked up at Toru, unsure if he should confirm or just comfort him. He started to uncross his legs and was going to reach up to him when Toru began talking.   
"I'm Taka's boyfriend, yea" Toru said quietly.   
"And you never told us?" Tomoya asked.   
"Taka wanted to tell you right away but I kept putting it off" Toru responded, feeling like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders.   
"It's all Toru's fault, send any complaints to him" Taka laughed as Toru threw a pillow at him.  
"Oh yea, we should probably go get dinner. We found a pizza place the whole team is going" Tomoya said as he looked at the time.   
"Do I have to leave my room? I feel like my hangover is just beginning" Taka said as he groaned.   
"Isn't this Toru's room?" Tomoya asked.   
"Same thing" Taka laughed.   
"We're getting pizza. Get up" Toru said as he grabbed Taka's hands and dragged him off the bed.

"So are we going out tonight or just staying at the hotel?" Ryota asked as they got in the bus to go back to the hotel.   
"I need to sleep off my hangover" Taka said as he yawned.   
"Haven't you been sleeping off your hangover all day?" Ryota joked.   
"No, I've been sleeping off the alcohol. Now that the hangover portion has kicked in, I'm sleeping that off" Taka said as if it was the most obvious thing.   
"I agree. I'm tired. Unless you wanted to get food, I'd get food" Tomoya said as he yawned.   
"Just you and me Toru then" Ryota said.   
"I'm tired. I'm going go sleep as well" Toru responded.   
"You guys are lame. Turn 30 and no one wants to party every night" Ryota sighed as they reached the hotel.

"So Toru, your room or mine?" Taka laughed as the four of them got into the elevator.   
"Mine" Toru responded as he hugged Taka and rested his chin on his head, momentarily forgetting they weren't alone.   
"Isn't this nice Toru? We should have told them a long time ago" Taka noted as he hugged Toru back.   
"Shut up, you're ruining the moment" Toru said as he went to see how many more floors they had to go up.   
"I'm not sure I've ever seen either of you show actual affection to anyone before" Tomo said, noting how domestic they looked.   
"Shut up" Taka said as he nuzzled his head into Toru's neck.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Taka asked as he got into bed next to Toru.   
"You don't need to gloat so much" Toru responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for tonight. Maybe for a few days. I got so stuck in canon timeline that now I'm bored of writing them touring and only have one more chapter of tour + a few thousand words of post-tour shit written... not sure how I plan on connecting those yet...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk wtf this chapter is. I barely even remember writing it tbh. But anyway, why is my longest chapter just not overly explicit bus sex....?

The next day at the venue, Taka and Toru were cuddling on the couch in the band dressing room when they heard the door open. Toru pushed Taka on the floor out of habit, before realising it was just Ryota entering the room.

“Why would you push me off the couch you jerk” Taka said as he rubbed his arm for dramatics.   
Ryota just laughed and played with his phone.   
“I didn't know who was entering” Toru said as he extended his hand to Taka to help him off the floor.   
“Who enters the dressing room other than us without knocking?” Taka sighed as he got comfortable again.   
“Sorry” Toru laughed as he put an arm around Taka, still feeling slightly uncomfortable with Ryota in the room.   
They heard the door open again, Taka tried to shove Toru off the couch this time but was unsuccessful and ended up on the floor again.   
“You're gonna break my arm if you keep shoving me off the couch, asshole” Taka barked before he realised Tomoya and the manager were now in the room staring at him on the ground with Ryota laughing.   
“Ok. New band rule. If you're bringing someone else into the dressing room, knock first” Toru said.   
“What? Sorry, it's just John” Tomo said as he ate the hot dog in his hand.   
“Sound check is in 5 minutes” John said as he left the room confused.   
“Why are you on the floor?” Tomoya asked as he looked over at Taka.   
Toru got off the couch and offered a hand to Taka, but Taka just slapped it away.   
“I can get up on my own, stop pushing me off the couch” Taka said as he got up to follow the rest of the band out of the room.

They were driving to Orlando a few days later when Ryota was woken up by his manager calling his name.

“What?” Ryota groaned as he opened his curtain.   
“Where's Taka?” John asked.   
“I don't know, ask Tomo” Ryota said as he got out of bed with a laugh, knowing full well where Taka was.   
He watched John walk over to Tomo's bed and asked the same question. Ryota thought it was mean to wake up Tomo for this, but wanted some company for what was about to happen.   
“Why would I know? Ask Toru” Tomo said as he tried to fall back asleep before Ryota opened his curtains and sat down on his bed.  
“I'm trying to sleep” Tomo whined as he kicked Ryota.   
“I'm just waking you up nicely before the show starts” Ryota said as he pointed to John walking towards Toru's bed.   
Toru was awoken by all the walking around and looked over at Taka who was sleeping beside him peacefully.   
“Toru?” He heard the manager say outside his bed.   
“What? I'm sleeping. Leave me alone” Toru said as he tried not to wake Taka up.   
“Do you know where Taka is?” John asked.   
“In his bed? It's nighttime” Toru responded as he looked over at Taka who was starting to wake up.   
“I already checked, he's not there” John said.   
“I don't know then” Toru responded as he felt his heart race, regretting letting Taka sleep in his bunk.   
“Tomo said you would know. Although Ryota said Tomo would know so now I think you guys are just trying to cover up him not being here” John said, getting frustrated.   
“Oh he's here alright” Ryota said, laughing along with Tomo.   
“Can someone just tell me where Taka is? I need him to film a one minute video. It could have been done by now if you all would stop giving me the runaround” John sighed as Ryota and Tomo continued laughing.   
“Fine, fine. I'll get up” Taka said as he opened the curtains and got out of Toru's bed.   
“What were you doing in Toru's bed?” John asked as Taka got out of the bed.  
“I thought we had a thing to film. We could be done by now if you didn't ask any questions about my private life” Taka said as he found a sweater to wear.  
“I don't really care what you do in your personal life. I suppose this explains why Toru never uses his taxi account anymore. I'll just warn you if the tabloids ever found out about this the band would be dropped faster than a hot potato” John said as he waited for Taka to get ready.   
“That was more boring than expected” Ryota said as he went back to his own bed.   
“Would they actually drop the band if the tabloids found out about Toru and Taka's relationship?” Tomoya asked.  
“Yes” John responded as he dragged Taka to the main area.   
“It'd be bad publicity for the band” Toru said as he curled back up and waited for Taka to be finished.

Taka entered the bed area again alone.   
“Did he say anything else to you?” Toru asked as Taka took off his sweater and changed back into pjs.   
“No, stop worrying. We kept it from Ryota and Tomo for more than a year. We can keep it hidden from the tabloids” Taka said as he got into Toru's bed and kissed him, getting on top of him and opening his mouth gently out of habit.   
“Get a room” Ryota laughed as he threw a random pillow at Toru and Taka.   
“Will do” Taka responded with a laugh as he closed the curtains.   
Taka looked over at Toru with a devious smile.   
“They're awake, Taka” Toru said, afraid Taka was about to initiate sex. Toru had just realised they kissed in front of the others for the first time, he was definitely not about to have sex with them a few feet away. He was still mildly uncomfortable whenever Taka showed affection in front of their bandmates. They had full heartedly accepted them as a couple. Ryota even teased him about the timeline, suggesting perhaps they were lying about it only being a year.   
Toru was brought back to reality when he noticed Taka trying to tickle him. He let out a few giggles inadvertently, trying to avoid making too much noise.   
“Stop Taka, they can probably hear us” Toru tried to whisper, except he was laughing and realised he was being too loud when he heard Tomo start to speak.   
“I'm going down with this ship, but, I swear if you two have sex when I'm in the room I will hurt you”   
Taka opened the curtain wide open, revealing they were both fully clothed and he was simply tickling Toru.   
“No sex here” Taka said as he closed the curtain again. “At least not yet anyway” he whispered to Toru as he got on top of him and kissed him deeply.   
Toru thought about resisting, but figured if Taka was in this kind of mood, it'd be easier to just go along.   
Taka began kissing down his neck, Toru tried his best to remain completely quiet, but Taka was making this hard. Taka was making him hard.   
Taka skipped over his t shirt completely and removed his boxers.   
“Taka…” Toru tried to say, he wanted to tell Taka to stop, but the feeling of Taka's mouth around him was too strong.   
“They're being a bit too quiet…” he heard in the distance, he wasn't even sure which member it was, too engulfed in Taka's warm mouth. He felt Taka remove his mouth, letting out a soft sigh. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or wanted more.   
“Can you two shut up?” Taka said before continuing to suck off Toru.   
“We're trying to sleep” Toru said, trying not to reveal how turned on he was at Taka bobbing his head.   
“Sure you are” Toru heard Tomoya laugh.   
Taka removed himself again, forced Toru into spooning him, pulling the covers over both them and then opened the curtain wide again. “Can you two shut up? It's almost 2am” He shut the curtains again.   
Toru looked at Taka nervously, unsure what he was planning on doing next.   
Taka pushed Toru onto his front, then reached into the pocket between the wall and the bed, where he knew Toru kept condoms and lube.   
Taka took off his own pyjamas, and rolled a condom on himself for a change.   
“What are you doing?” Toru asked, suddenly aware he was always on top. He wasn't sure if he was more nervous the others were going to hear them fucking, or more nervous that Taka was about to fuck him. He always made fun of the other two band members for being old married couples, only having sex in missionary on special occasions. He hadn't noticed that it had been so long since him and Taka tried anything new.   
“Relax….” Taka said as he began kissing Toru before entering him.   
Toru tried his best not to scream, feeling Taka reach up to put a hand over his mouth. He almost felt bad for Taka, the pain was unbearable for a few seconds. He wanted to scream out, also feeling bad for all the times he teased Taka for being too loud during sex. Eventually the pain began to suffice, he relaxed as Taka told him to and thought a dominant Taka was sexy as hell. Although as soon as he relaxed, he remembered Tomo and Ryota were just a few feet away. He felt the bus moving, hitting random potholes probably. The movement of the bus helped him relax, praying the other band members would assume any creaking was natural bus movements.   
Taka finished Toru before finishing himself and collapsed on top of him, trying to keep his heavy breathing silent.   
“Fuck, what do I do with this?” Taka asked as he realised he was going to have to leave the bed to throw out the condom.   
Toru let out a laugh at Taka's predicament. “I don't know, the garbage is beside Tomo's bed if I recall correctly”  
“Why isn't the garbage beside our bed…” Taka said as he put on a pair of boxers and peeked out the curtain. “They're both awake”   
“We're awake and can hear you” Ryota called out.   
“Well then…” Taka said as he opened the curtain wide and went to throw the condom in the garbage beside Tomo with a laugh.   
“Oh god. Didn't I just say I would hurt you if you two had sex with us in the room” Tomo said as he noticed what Taka just threw out.   
“Ryota already said you guys could hear us” Taka responded.   
“We could hear you talking about us, not doing… whatever you guys do” Ryota called out, suddenly uncomfortable at the realisation they were having sex.   
“Sex is a healthy part of relationships” Taka laughed as he got back into Toru's bed and closed the curtain.   
“We're never doing that on the bus again” Toru said as he pulled Taka to be on his chest.   
“Thank you Toru” they heard Ryota call out before falling asleep.

They arrived in Orlando early in the morning and went to Universal before doing meet and greets.   
“Where's Ryota?” Toru asked as they arrived to the meet and greet area.   
“He got sick on a roller coaster. He didn't feel very good and went to the hotel to rest before the concert” Tomo laughed.   
“I take it we're not doing Disneyland when we're in LA?” Toru laughed.   
“No, we're having a party at my house” Taka responded.  
“What?” Toru and Tomoya responded in unison.   
“Yea, didn't I tell you?” Taka asked as they began walking towards the room where the meet and greets were happening.   
“No, you didn't” Toru said as they walked into the room and dropped the conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they went to Universal, but, I saw the meet and greet photos without Ryota and made shit up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during the great Instagram crash of 2019. I had been switching back and forth between Taka's post of tour dates and a google doc for reference. But then I couldn't access Taka's post, thought something was wrong with my internet and went, fuck it screw canon timeline. And screw trying to figure out who they'd actually invite to a party.

"Why do you remember plans for parties but not for dates?” Toru asked as the entire band sat around the bonfire at Taka's house in LA after the show in San Diego. 

“What party?” Ryota asked, looking up at them.   
“Apparently Taka's throwing a party tomorrow and forgot to tell us” Tomoya responded as he drank his beer.   
“I definitely told all of you, there's a facebook invite and everything” Taka responded as he opened his fake account, “Oh. Shit. I think I forgot to add you guys”   
The other men all laughed as Taka sent them invites to their fake accounts.

The next day Rola got to his house first and sat around with Toru as Taka made dinner.   
Toru was choosing a playlist on spotify as Rola was standing behind the counter with Taka.   
“Stop bumping into me while I chop potatoes” Taka laughed as Rola was pouring herself a drink from the fridge.   
“Just don't accidentally stab me and it'll be ok. There's enough rumours of us dating, if you stab me they'll call it domestic abuse” Rola laughed. “Do you need help?”   
“You bump into me enough without actually helping, just help Toru make a playlist”   
Rola sat down next to Toru who was staring at them and browsing Spotify. They heard the front door open and saw Luke Hemmings walk in with Ryota and Tomo.   
“Ah, excellent. I haven't missed Taka cooking dinner” he said as he sat down beside Toru.   
“Hey, I told you the party started at 11. Why are you here so early?” Taka asked as he grabbed more potatoes.   
“I ran into Tomoya and Ryota buying alcohol and figured I would just follow them” Luke responded as he sat down on the opposite side of Toru. “Isn't the point of Spotify to just grab a playlist and play it? Why are you creating a playlist?”   
Toru sighed, “you do it if you're so good at it”, he shoved his phone to Luke as he got up and left.   
“Did I come at a bad time or is he just really picky about Spotify?” Luke asked confused.   
“Did you guys have a fight while we were out?” Tomoya asked as he watched Toru go upstairs.   
“He's been in a rotten mood as long as I've been here” Rola noted.   
“Here, you chop these then boil them, I'll go check on him” Taka said as he slid the potatoes towards Rola and went upstairs.

Taka entered his room and found Toru on his bed with his back to the door.   
“Knock would you?” Toru yelled without turning around.   
“This is my bedroom, why would I knock?” Taka responded as he sat down on the bed.   
“Sorry, I thought you were Ryota” Toru admitted as he laid on his back.   
“Sorry, I could have sent Ryota to check on you. Not sure he would cuddle with you, though” Taka noted as he laid down on Toru's chest.   
“Well, I am glad it's you not Ryota” Toru laughed as he kissed Taka's forehead.   
“Good. It'd be kinda weird if you'd rather cuddle with Ryota than your beloved boyfriend” Taka laughed. “Now, what's wrong? Luke thinks you're pissed he criticised your Spotify habits”  
“Nothing's wrong” Toru responded.   
“Are you really going to pretend it's just a spotify thing?” Taka asked as he looked straight at Toru.   
Toru sighed, “I love you”   
“I love you too, but don't think that's going to get you out of telling me what's wrong”   
“Is it weird I'm jealous of how close you and Rola are?” Toru asked.  
Taka sighed as he buried his head in Toru's chest. “I expect that shit from the media, not from you”  
“Sorry, I know that's a sore spot. But, you are really close with her” Toru responded as he played with the hem on Taka's shirt.   
“I'm not nearly as close with her as with you” Taka replied. “Definitely don't ever lay on her and let her play with my shirt”   
“Don't ever do this?” Toru laughed as he rolled over onto Taka and began giving him rough kisses.   
“Nope, just you” Taka moaned as Toru began kissing his neck.   
“No one else does this?” Toru asked as he removed both their shirts.   
“Definitely just you” Taka replied as Toru began sucking and biting his shoulder.   
“Good” Toru said as he continued kissing Taka again.

“Should we check on them?” Rola asked as she realised it had been a while since they had been a while up there. “Does anyone know what he's even cooking? He didn't give me any instructions beyond boiling”   
“You were the only one here when he started cooking” Tomoya responded.   
“I think they're over boiled. I guess we're having mashed potatoes now” Rola laughed as she drained the potatoes. “I should really go check on them”   
“No” Ryota and Tomoya responded in unison.   
“They'll be down eventually, just mash the potatoes. Here I'll find you the potato masher…” Ryota said as he got up to find the masher.   
“Shouldn't someone tell them the potatoes are almost done?” Luke asked, feeling awkward as the party crasher.   
“No, it'll be fine. They'll be down eventually” Tomoya noted as he went to the fridge to find some butter and milk.   
“Ah, there they are” Rola announced as Taka and Toru walked down the stairs.   
“Why are you mashing the potatoes? We were gonna have stew” Taka said as he grabbed some plates.   
“You didn't actually give me any directions after boiling, then they overboiled while we waited” Rola responded, embarrassed.   
“Oh, sorry” Taka responded. “What do we want with the mash? That's not really a meal on its own”   
“Sausage?” Luke suggested.   
Taka laughed as Toru nudged him, laughing as well.   
“Are we back to laughing at sausages? I thought that ended after we left Germany?” Tomo sighed.   
Ryota put his head on the table as he suddenly realised why they laughed so much in Germany at sausages.   
“Why do I keep saying the wrong things?” Luke asked as he noticed the reactions.   
“I'm not sure I understand either” Rola responded.   
“Nope, don't get it” Tomoya added.   
“They're 12 year old boys laughing at sausage meaning dicks” Ryota sighed as he got up to slap them on the head as they finally gained composure.   
“So no to sausage then?” Luke asked as he put some mash on his plate.   
“We can order you some sausage if you want” Taka laughed again as Toru slapped him, still laughing.   
“No thanks, think I may just eat mash on its own” Luke said as they all began eating it.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of longish, not overly good chapters today apparently.   
> Only a few more chapters before a time jump. I haven't written said chapters, but, I have some ideas.   
> Think I've decided how this ends, but, the google doc is 26,000 words and unfinished. Oops.  
> This was also during the instagram crash.

The party began winding down around 4 and only a few people remained by the bonfire.

“Oh good. The social media barrage on me from the Taka fan girls has started again” Rola remarked as she browsed her phone.   
“Just ignore them” Taka responded as he grabbed her phone and threw it on the grass behind them.   
“Kinda hard when they comment all over all my goddamn posts” Rola sighed. “I don't even get the benefits of a relationship, just the scrutiny”  
“And you're not going to get the benefits” Taka responded as he discreetly put his hand on Toru's back.   
“I wasn't asking you to fuck me, I was just making an apparently bad joke” Rola responded. “Are you in a relationship though? I don't think I've seen any pictures of you in tabloids recently”   
Taka scanned the room, identifying who was there. Ryota, Tomo, Tyler, Toru, Awsten Knight, Joel Madden. He suddenly stopped, having never realised Joel Madden was at his house.   
“That's a long pause, who is it?” Awsten laughed.   
“It's not public” Taka said as ran his hands through his hair, suddenly nervous that Joel Madden was in his house at his party.   
“We're all friends here, tell us” Awsten whined as he put his arms around Joel and Toru.   
“Yea Taka, tell us. I assume it's some Japanese girl I've never met anyway. I won't tell anyone” Joel said as he realised he was probably the only one Taka didn't know well.   
“I haven't even told my mom yet” Taka laughed.   
“Do your bandmates know?” Tyler asked, realising he never heard back from Taka.   
“Yea” Taka responded.   
“Excellent. I can easily break down Tomoya” Awsten said as he rubbed his hands together.   
Everyone laughed as Rola pointed out the sun was rising.  
“I should head out now, Nicole's gonna murder me if I'm not home to take the kids to school. Thanks for the party, Taka” Joel said as he got up to leave.   
“Thanks for coming” Taka responded as Joel left.   
“Ok, but how did you get Joel Madden to show up at your party?” Ryota asked after he left the area.  
“Oh, I invited him. You should tell us who it is for the thanks” Awsten responded as Taka sighed.   
“I'm not telling you” Taka responded.   
“Fine. I'll give up for tonight, I'm coming for you tomorrow Tomo” Awsten said as he got up to leave.   
“Yea, I should probably go home as well” Tyler said as he left Rola alone with the band.   
“So Taka, now that I'm the only one who doesn't know. Who is it?” Rola asked as Taka yawned.   
“I'll tell you another time, I'm about to fall asleep and don't feel like answering questions” Taka responded as he put out the fire and went inside.   
“Fine, I'll stop pestering” Rola sighed as she went to go sleep on the couch as she usually did.

The next morning Taka and Toru woke up early and began making coffee and breakfast for the five of them.   
Taka was about to sit at the table when he felt Toru behind him, breathing heavily in his ear.   
“I want you”   
Taka shivered as Toru began to place gentle kisses on the back of his neck before turning him around and forcing his hips to be on the table.   
The table made a loud scooch underneath him.   
“You've probably woken up the others” Taka laughed as Toru continued kissing him.   
“Don't care, their fault if they walk in on us” Toru breathed heavily as he entered Taka.   
Taka groaned softly the entire time, grateful he didn't buy a house with an open concept kitchen.

“I love you” Toru smiled before cleaning up Taka's mess and poured coffee for both of them.   
“I love you too, but I swear if you ever do that again when people are over…” Taka trailed off as he heard the door open. “Oh, morning Rola”  
“Morning” Rola said as she sat down, unaware of what just happened at the table.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rola broke it. “Are you mad at me Taka?”  
“No?” Taka responded as he got up to check on the breakfast.   
“Is it because I made a lame joke about us having sex last night” Rola asked.   
“I just told you I'm not mad at you” Taka sighed as he flipped the eggs.   
“Am I really that ugly that you get pissed off at the mention of sex?” Rola asked.   
“is that the issue? You're offended that I said I wouldn't have sex with you?” Taka spat back.   
“I don't want to have sex with you, you just responded so quickly like you thought that was the worst thing in the world” Rola responded.   
“You're my best friend and I'm in a relationship. Why would I want to have sex with you?” Taka responded as he grabbed plates.   
“Not the first time you've cheated on a girl with just a friend” Rola laughed.   
“Shut the fuck up or I'm going to be mad at you” Taka sighed as he turned around. He was so fixated on their dumb argument he completely forgot Toru was sitting across from Rola the entire time. “Anyway, stop soliciting me for sex in front of my boyfriend”   
Rola choked on her coffee and began coughing loudly as Taka went to grab her a cup of water.   
“I know, very difficult to believe such an attractive guy like me would go for Taka” Toru noted as she finished coughing.   
“Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that” Rola laughed as she went to eat her eggs. “Kind of embarrassed about fighting you over this now”   
“As you should be” Toru laughed as he drank his coffee.   
“So how long have you been dating?” Rola asked as she began drinking her coffee again.   
“A year” Taka responded.   
“How'd you guys get together?” Rola continued questioning him.   
“This is why I didn't want to tell you last night. Knew you'd force this into a press conference…” Taka responded as Ryota and Tomo entered the room.   
“You don't just drop a bombshell like that and expect me to not have a million and five questions” Rola responded as Ryota and Tomo sat on the opposite side of the table.   
“Fine. What do you want to know?” Toru asked as he sat back and crossed his arms.    
“Don't encourage her, we'll be late for the show tonight and she'll still have more questions” Taka laughed.   
“Did you come out to Taka or Taka to you?” Rola asked as she stuck her tongue out at Taka.   
“Taka came out to me first. Next question”   
“Did you tell him you're gay right away?”   
“I thought I did but apparently having gay sex doesn't imply being gay in Taka's mind. Next question”  
“Did you tell him you were in love with him the entire 10 years of the band immediately after the sex?” Rola asked with a giggle.   
“No. Didn't tell him I've always liked him until a week later. Ne-”   
“What?” Ryota, Tomo, and Taka asked in unison.   
“Wait. What? Why are you shocked by that Taka?” Ryota laughed.   
“I don't think Toru ever told me that…” Taka admitted.   
“Yea, of course I did” Toru responded.   
“Nope, don't think you did. You said you thought you were gay and had a crush on me” Taka replied.   
“Yea, for 14 long years” Toru added.   
“I would definitely remember if you added that part” Taka said.   
“Good thing you guys have me here as your couples counselor to help you two be honest” Rola laughed as she broke the silence.   
“Yea, that's enough of your questions for today” Taka said as he got up to put away dishes. “We have to be at the venue soonish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Joel Madden would be at his party. But the first time I ever heard of Waterparks was when Joel liked their posts on instagram and was like, sure let's do it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band spends some time in Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the names of Tomo's wife and son. Which I know is none of my business because it's their private lives and all that. But for the purpose of this fic, it sounded weird to refer to "Michelle and Tomo's wife" so i gave them names for simplicity.   
> To-kun is Tomo's son. Marie is what I'm calling his wife. The kids are only actually mentioned once but it sounded better if I gave them a name.   
> Also disclaimer I don't know how to surf. I tried it once and it didn't go well, but it did for my much taller friend.  
> This is long. It was gonna be two chapters, but then I said fuck it.

Taka and Toru were laying around a private beach in Hawaii while Ryota and Tomo were spending the day with their wives and kids.

They had a few days off after their show in Seattle and before Hawaii and decided to bring their family.

“Wanna go surfing? Taka asked as he looked over at Toru who was reading.   
“Do you even know how to surf?” Toru asked with a laugh.   
“No, but, how difficult could it be? I bet we could watch a few youtube videos and figure it out” Taka responded as he got out his phone.   
Toru laughed as Taka watched surfing videos and decided to just book lessons for them.   
“We have lessons in an hour” Toru informed him.   
“We don't need lessons, look. This is so easy. You just get on the board and stand…” Taka said as he shoved his phone in Toru's face.   
“Ok, you can try that before any lessons if you want” Toru laughed.   
“You don't think I can surf?” Taka asked with a pout.   
“I never said you wouldn't be able surf, I think maybe someone should first instruct you how to surf” Toru laughed.

“Ok, surfing lessons for two under Yamashita?” The receptionist asked as Toru and Taka showed up to the hotel's lessons.  
“No, no. Surfing lessons for one under Yamashita, I don't need surfing lessons” Taka responded as Toru put his head in his hands.   
“Surfing lessons for 2, yes” Toru answered.   
“Ok, right this way” the receptionist introduced them to the instructor before leaving.   
“I already know how to surf, so, this is really just for Toru” Taka said shortly after the introductions.   
“He watched a youtube video. Ignore him” Toru responded, embarrassed.   
The instructor, David just looked at them for a few seconds before taking them to the beach.

“I really don't need any instructions. I can do this” Taka repeated before David even managed to begin.   
“Ok, go try it then” Toru said.   
“I'm not sure that's a good idea. That's against our insurance policy for beginners…” David started before Taka grabbed the surfboard and ran.   
“He already signed the we won't sue you for injuries waiver anyway” Toru chuckled. “He'll realise he's an idiot as soon as he tries to get on the board and then will come crawling like a kitten and listen to your instructions”

“This is heavy” Taka remarked as he got to the waters edge before placing it on the water. He dragged it a few feet from the sand and then attempted to get on it. He managed to get to his knees on it before a wave came. He lost balance and fell off immediately.  
“You're such a fucking idiot” he heard as Toru was now in the water rescuing his dumb ass.

“Ok. Now that that's over with. The actual lesson can begin” Toru said as Taka sat beside him.

“I can't do it, the waves are too big. The water gets in my nose and I die” Taka whined after 15 minutes on the water.   
“You're the one who claimed you already knew how to surf” Toru responded as they waited for another wave to come.   
“I'm on my tippy toes out here, my head's barely above the water” Taka complained.   
“Stop complaining, I've seen 5 year olds surf” Toru laughed.   
“You two ready?” David asked before pointing the next wave to them.

Taka groaned as he came to be above water again. “I can't do this anymore”   
“But we already paid for a whole hour. Maybe you'd be less exhausted if you hadn't nearly drowned before starting” Toru laughed.   
“No this is just too much” Taka pouted as he looked at Toru.   
“Fine, I'll go one more time you go rest on the beach” Toru responded as Taka walked towards the sand.   
“Sorry he's such a pain…” Toru said as soon as Taka was out of range.   
“Not the first idiot who claims they learned how to surf from the internet” David responded.

“We're gonna go to dinner with Ryota, Tomo and families at 6 by the way” Toru told Taka as they got back to the hotel room.   
“But it's already 4pm and I need to sleep for 5 hours” Taka groaned as he plopped himself on the bed.   
Toru sighed, “let's take a bath, it'll relax you”   
“Are you trying to bribe me to go to dinner with sex? Because if so you really don't need to make up excuses about relaxation” Taka laughed.   
“I'm running a bath for us. Whether or not you want to have sex in it is up to you” Toru responded.

“So, what did you two get up to today?” Tomo asked as the 8 of them sat at a table.    
“We went surfing. I'm really good at it, we should go as a group tomorrow” Taka responded.   
“He's probably just delusional from when he almost drowned. Ignore anything he says” Toru laughed.   
“You almost drowned?” Michelle asked with concern.   
“No, Toru's making up lies” Taka responded.   
“He thought he could learn to surf from a youtube video. It didn't go well” Toru chuckled.   
“So you didn't actually go surfing?” Ryota laughed.   
“We took lessons from the hotel. This idiot thought he could do it without lessons though” Toru responded.   
“Ehhh, be quiet…” Taka responded. “What did you guys do today?” He asked as he got close to To-kun's face and began making faces.   
“Rock!” was all the infant replied as the adults laughed.   
“I like him, he's going to take after his Uncle Taka. Yelling about rock music” Taka responded as he tried to teach To-kun to say “one ok rock”  
“I pray every day he doesn't take after his Uncle Taka” Tomoya responded with a sigh as Taka kicked him under the table.   
“We're gonna drop them off at the kid's centre tomorrow and then go for a hike in the afternoon, do you two wanna join us?” Tomo's wife, Marie asked.   
“Yes” Taka responded for the both of them as Toru sighed.   
"You hate nature, Taka" Toru laughed.   
"Yea, but hiking sounds fun" Taka answered.

“Hiking is difficult” Taka groaned after an hour on the trail.   
“See this Taka? This is a tree. You ever see these growing up in Tokyo?” Toru laughed as he paused with Taka.   
“Hurry up you idiots or we're leaving you behind” Ryota called out from far ahead.   
Taka groaned again as Toru grabbed his hand and dragged him up the mountain.   
“Can't we just wait for them here and they can pick us up on the way down?” Taka complained as he tripped on the roots of a tree.   
“Trees have roots, by the way. I suppose you city folks don't realise that” Toru laughed as he helped Taka up.   
“I don't think I'm cut out for hiking. Seriously. Just pick us up on the way back” Taka responded.   
“Us? Who's staying with you?” Toru asked as he put an arm around Taka.   
“You, duh” Taka responded.   
“You can stay here on your own if you want, but, there are bears here. They may eat you” Toru responded.   
“Bears? Why would you take me hiking somewhere with bears?” Taka asked as he gripped on to Toru and fell over again.   
“Are you getting up or are you just gonna lay there?” Toru asked as he kneeled in front of Taka.   
“I don't wanna hike” Taka groaned.   
“You're the one who said yes” Toru laughed.   
“Hurry up! We're gonna leave you behind- oh shit is Taka ok?” Marie asked as she turned around to see Taka on the ground.   
“Mori-chan?” Ryota and Tomo both said in unison before walking to him.   
“He's fine. He's just an idiot” Toru responded.   
“I don't wanna hike. I keep falling over ground trees” Taka sighed.   
“Roots, Taka. They're called roots” Toru responded with a laugh.  
"Hmmph, wouldn't you prefer to just have sex on the beach?" Taka groaned.   
“You guys go ahead, I'll just take him back to the hotel” Toru responded.   
“Ok, we'll see you guys later” Ryota said as Toru picked up Taka for a piggy back.

“Hiking is difficult” Taka remarked as Toru put him on the bed.   
“It's even more difficult when carrying a grown ass man on your back” Toru responded.   
“You love me though” Taka smiled as Toru walked to the bed.  
“You're ok I guess” Toru laughed as he lied down beside Taka.   
“Ehhh? Ok? You guess? You weren't in love with me for 14 years?” Taka asked.   
“And were you in love with me for 14 years?” Toru laughed in response.   
“No” Taka replied.   
“You… weren't?” Toru asked.   
“I don't really know. I liked you, but, I kinda assumed it was just a silly crush because we're together so often. It wasn't until I saw pictures of your dating scandal that I realised I felt incredibly jealous” Taka admitted.   
“Oh” Toru responded.   
“Does it matter though? I love you now. I love you a lot” Taka smiled.   
“Doesn't matter. Wanna go shower then head to the beach?” Toru asked as Taka nodded.

Taka and Toru got down to the beach area when Toru realised he forgot his phone.   
“Shit, I'll be right back…” Toru said as he left Taka on his own.   
Taka browsed through the beachside menu and decided to order a long island iced tea.

“What're you drinking?” Toru asked as he sat next to Taka.   
“Iced tea” Taka responded as he offered it to Toru.   
Toru drank some and decided he also wanted one.   
Taka ordered two more and then got a message from Tomo that him and Marie were back and going to the beach area.   
Tomo and Marie arrived shortly after they received their second drinks.   
“Ahh, leaving hiking to drink” Tomo noted as he sat down.   
“Wanna try it? It's iced tea” Toru said as he slid his drink to Tomo and Marie. They agreed it was good and decided to order for themselves.   
“Oh yea, Ryota and Michelle are also on their way but they'll be an hour probably” Tomo said as he got his drink and Taka and Toru ordered another each.

By the time Ryota and Michelle got there, the four friends had a few more drinks each and were laughing hysterically.   
“What's so funny?” Ryota asked as he sat down with Michelle.   
“I don't remember” Tomo giggled with the rest of the group.   
“I think they're drunk” Michelle noted as she got out the menu.   
“How many have you guys even had?” Ryota asked.   
“Three? I think?” Tomo laughed.   
“I think I'm at 4” Taka responded.   
“No I'm at 5 you're at 4” Toru laughed.   
“Nooo I've had more than you” Taka laughed as he got up and fell on the ground and continued laughing.   
“What the hell are you even drinking that gets you drunk so fast?” Ryota asked as he looked at Taka's drink.  
“It's iced tea, try it” Taka laughed on thr ground.  
“Is it iced tea, or long island iced tea?” Michelle asked with a laugh.  
“Iced tea? I just ask for the iced tea thing and they bring me it” Taka laughed as he got back on his chair.   
“How are you alive?” Michelle laughed.  
“Why? What's a long island iced tea?” Ryota asked.   
“it's just a bunch of hard alcohol with a bit of Coke. But it tastes like iced tea so you don't realise how strong it is” Michelle laughed.   
“Am I drunk?” Tomo laughed as he rested his head on the table in front of him.   
“Yes. Very” Michelle responded as she looked at the menu and ordered them nachos.   
“Are you ordering me another one? Thank you Avril” Toru said with slurred words.   
“I may be drunk, but I'll still slap you for cheating on me” Taka slurred as he put his head on the table and looked at Tomo. “I do love you Tomo, even if I chase you around the studio threatening to kill you”  
“You're my favourite Taka. Even more than Ryota” Tomo laughed as he squeezed Taka’s cheeks.   
“Ok, I can't tell which of these idiots is most drunk” Michelle noted as Marie was babbling about random things.   
“I'm going with Toru, he's never called you by your sister's name before” Ryota noted.   
“Good point. But also Taka is stroking Tomo's hair and not slapping him for playing with his cheeks” Michelle added as the nachos arrived.   
“Ok you four idiots, eat the carbs” Ryota said as they all stared at the plate in front of them.   
“I thought I was getting another drink” Toru responded as he grabbed a nacho.   
“That's not happening, you've had enough for today” Ryota laughed.   
“Stop being mean” Toru pouted.   
“You pout the same way as Taka does” Ryota laughed.   
“Where's Taka? I should tell him I like him” Toru slurred.   
“I love you” Taka responded as he turned his head the other way. “Where did the nachos come from?”   
“Wooooah, sky nachos” Marie said as she looked up and gave thanks for the nachos.   
“When do we remind them we have a concert tomorrow?” Ryota laughed.   
“When they wake up with wild hangovers” Michelle laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the North America tour part. Next chapter is a time jump. My doc is at... 33,000 words because I have no life holy fuck. I may not post for a while, probably not until I completely finish it. It's pretty much finished, I just wanna add a few things. It may very well be done by tonight but who knows.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked out the final chapters! This is after a time jump. After they finish the European tour. I don't know what their plans are for after that, but pretend they're recording another album in Japan. 

Taka and Toru were laying in the bed of Toru's apartment. They rarely spent time there, but Toru's apartment was much closer to the airport and they were exhausted the flight home.   
Taka stared at his boyfriend as he slept, excited they would have a few days off, and be in Japan together for at least a few months.   
Taka noticed he was missing an earring and reached out to feel the empty lobe, accidentally waking Toru up in the process.   
“Why are you playing with my ear?” Toru asked as he opened his eyes and found Taka on top of him, rubbing his earlobe.   
“Where's your earring?” Taka asked as he pulled away his hand.   
Toru looked at Taka confused and then put his hands to his ears and discovered there was no earring.   
“I don't know…” Toru said as he began searching the bedsheets for it.   
“When did you last remember wearing it?” Taka asked as he began to help search.   
“I don't know” Toru said as he got out his phone to look at pictures. “Fuck, I wasn't wearing it in Paris”   
“We should go to a jewellery store today to buy some. I need a new pair as well, mine are kinda rusty. Oooh we could even get matching pairs” Taka suggested.  
“We can't get matching pairs, Taka. Everyone will know we're dating” Toru said as he sat on the bed beside Taka.   
“Take your earring out” Taka instructed as he took one of his own out.  
“Why?” Toru asked as he pulled it out.   
“Give it to me” Taka said as he took it from Toru, cupped them both in his hands and then shook them. “Which is yours?”   
Toru looked down at them for a few seconds, not entirely sure which his was. He picked them both up to inspect them both.   
“Mine has a loose clasp, it's this one” Toru responded.   
“Thank you for proving my point…” Taka laughed as he took out his other earring. “That's my earring. We already have matching earrings”  
“Fine, there's a jewellery store near my apartment. We can go later today, just don't wander around it too much” Toru said as he got up to get ready for the day.

Taka and Toru walked to the jewelry store, making sure to keep a good distance between each other. Taka wanted to grab Toru's hand, but knew he couldn't walk around holding his hand.   
They got there and Taka was distracted by shiny jewellery as Toru made his way to earrings.   
“Would you like to see some of these engagement rings up close?” A man asked behind the counter, as Taka realised he was looking at engagement rings.   
“No, he's here to buy earrings” Toru said behind him as he dragged Taka to the earring area and whispered in his ear, “Stop wandering, someone's gonna recognise you looking at engagement rings and sell it to tabloids”  
Taka sighed as he went to look at earrings with Toru. They opted for plain gold hoops and went to check out.   
“Is there anything else I can help you with? Did you want to look at engagement rings sir?” the man behind the counter asked Taka before they paid.   
“No, he doesn't” Toru responded for Taka as he paid for both pairs of earrings.   
Taka looked at Toru, and debated looking at them just to spite him, but Toru was already leaving the shop and followed quickly.

They went back to Toru's apartment and Taka began making dinner for them.   
“Why isn't this boiling…?” Taka asked as he looked at the water not boiling on the burner.   
“You're using the wrong burner, that one is broken” Toru said as he moved the pot to one of the working burners.   
“Your oven sucks” Taka remarked as he checked the sheet with vegetables he was baking, discovering half them were overcooked and half them were almost cold.   
Toru shrugged, “I've never used it before. I occasionally use the stove, but never used the oven”  
“You've been living here more than 10 years, what do you mean you've never used it?” Taka asked.   
“There's a wonderful thing called food delivery, you should try it sometime” Toru laughed as he browsed instagram.   
“You should just move in to my apartment with my oven. When were you last even here?” Taka asked as he sat down beside Toru.   
“The paparazzi knows where we live, Taka. You know we can't move in together” Toru responded as Taka sighed.   
“You never come here, I rarely even go to my apartment. We could both sell our apartments and buy a two bedroom house, claiming we never even stay in Japan” Taka responded.   
“I want to move in with you, Taka. But how would that even work? If we signed a deed together, it could leak or something” Toru sighed.   
“What if neither of us signed the deed, we got someone else to do it for us?” Taka asked, throwing out random ideas.   
Toru looked over at Taka, “We can ask the lawyers whether or not that's possible next time we're at Amuse. I'm not promising anything, they probably don't even know property law, but we'll look into it”   
Taka kissed Toru before checking on his food and continued cooking.

A few days later, the four of them were doing meetings around Amuse office buildings regarding band things.   
They were just about finished when Toru asked John if Toru and Taka could talk to him.   
“Is it possible to buy property without anyone knowing we're buying the property?” Toru asked as they sat down.   
“Legally speaking, yes” John responded.  
“How would we do that?” Toru asked.   
“Create an anonymous corporation, have that corporation purchase the property. Although, I do have to warn you, the tabloids are savvy. They'd be able to figure out exactly where the both of you live. If you sold your current apartment it'd raise more red flags” John responded.   
“I have a house in California. Can't I sell my Japanese apartment and claim I never use it because I spend my time in California?” Taka asked.   
“No, you can't sell your apartment until the rumours die down” John said, looking at Taka.   
“Rumours?” Taka asked, unsure what they were.   
“There's a rumour you're engaged to Mai Asada” John responded as he heard an email ping and went to look at it. "Speaking of, someone just sent me pictures of you in a jewellery store looking at engagement rings?”  
“We bought earrings… there were no rings” Taka responded.  
John sighed as he twisted the screen to show Taka.   
“I told you to not wander around the store too much” Toru said as he put his head in his hands.   
“Yea, but, no one's gonna assume I was buying a ring for you. Are you even in the pictures?” Taka responded, trying to defend himself.   
“Did you miss the part 5 seconds ago where people already think you're engaged to Mai?” Toru responded as he looked up at Taka.   
“But I'm not engaged to her. I didn't even buy anything. They didn't get a picture of Toru checking out with earrings?” Taka responded as Toru sighed.   
“Why would me buying a pair of earrings make for a good tabloid story? The better story is you looking at engagement rings”   
“So I'll deny you were buying her a ring and claim you bought earrings?” John asked.   
“Yes” Taka responded.   
“Will do, just don't do anything dumb in the meantime, ok?” John sighed as he dismissed the two men for the day.

“I told you not to look at engagement rings” Toru said as him and Taka got into the elevator.   
“I was just looking at random things, trying to find where earrings were” Taka responded as Toru sighed before getting off the elevator and riding back to Taka's apartment in silence.

“Are you mad at me?” Taka asked as they got into his apartment.   
“You're a bit dumb, but no I'm not mad” Toru said as he hugged Taka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I foreshadowing something? I don't know. Hmmm.  
> Also I have no idea whether or not you can buy property anonymously. I know corporations can own property, and those can be anonymous to the public. I think. I know nothing about property law, ok?


	21. Chapter 21

The next day they were at the studio to begin recording and the tabloids went wild with the pictures of Taka looking at rings. Some even suggested perhaps he didn't buy a ring then, but was debating it. 

Taka was sat around the band lounge room with Ryota when his mom called him.   
“Hey mom… yea, I've heard the rumours… no they're not true… yes of course I'd tell you if I was about to get married… do I have a girlfriend?” Taka repeated the last question back go his mom. He felt guilty for not telling them about him and Toru. “no I don't have a girlfriend mom, of course I would tell you if I did…” Taka answered his mom’s questions feeling guilty. “no I have nothing to do with her. We went on a date more than a year ago… the date went horrible… I don't wanna talk about it… I don't know if she's pregnant...I hadn't heard that part of the rumour… well if she's pregnant it's not mine… I’m not talking to you about my sex life mom”   
Taka heard Ryota laughing as Toru walked into the lounge room.   
“…If you're in Tokyo next week you should come by my apartment I'll make you dinner…. No I have no pregnancies or engagements to announce…I have to go mom, I'm at work, email me your plans and I'll tell you when's good” Taka said as he hung up.   
“Did you just have a conversation with your mom about your sex life?” Ryota laughed as Toru sat beside Taka.   
“Did you tell her how good I am in bed?” Toru laughed as he ruffled Taka's hair.  
“How many times have I told you two not to discuss your sex life in front of me? I never tell you guys about Michelle and I” Ryota sighed.   
“I thought that was because you rarely have time for sex now that you have a kid?” Taka laughed.   
“No, it's because it's a private matter shouldn't be talked about at work” Ryota responded.   
“You know Ryota, I once had sex with Taka on the couch you're sitting on” Toru said as Ryota got off it quickly.   
“What the hell. Why would you have sex somewhere anyone can walk in? At least save it for a supply closet or something” Ryota responded.   
“The door locks” Taka responded as he laughed and then got on the couch with Toru before Tomo walked in.   
“Hey Taka, heard a rumour you're having a shotgun marriage with Mai”   
“That's obviously false, did you know this door locks?” Ryota asked.   
“Yea, Taka locked it one time when he was watching porn with Toru. I think that was the day I introduced him to Mai, actually” Tomoya replied.   
Taka and Toru laughed, “Yea, Taka wasn't watching porn”   
Taka hit Toru with the back of his hand as they both continued laughing.   
“If you guys were dating, why would you go on a date with Mai?” Tomoya asked as Taka shifted uncomfortably.   
“We weren't dating at the time. It was post-coming out, pre-dating. I knew it was a shitty thing to do, but thought maybe if I tried dating a girl I'd just go back to being straight and get over Toru?” Taka admitted, scratching his neck uncomfortably.   
“Ah, young stupid Takahiro. You really thought that would work?” Toru laughed and rested his legs on Taka's.   
“Ehhhh shut up, it was worth a try” Taka laughed as he checked his phone. “My mom's in Tokyo next week, wanna have dinner with her Tuesday?”   
“Meeting the parents? Sounds kinda scary…” Toru remarked as he looked at Taka.   
“You've met my mom before. This is hardly meeting the parents scenario” Taka responded.   
“Well, this seems like a fun conversation, we're gonna go for the night” Ryota said as him and Tomo left the room.   
“Does your mom know about us?” Toru asked.   
“No, does yours?” Taka asked back.   
“No, but. Yea. If you want to tell your mom I'll go to dinner Tuesday” Toru responded as he gulped.   
“Excellent, wanna go home now?” Taka asked as he got up.   
“Which place is home exactly?” Toru asked.   
Taka sighed, “my apartment. You more or less also live there. We should start house hunting, though”   
“We'll start doing that when we actually start the process of moving” Toru responded as he followed Taka out of the studio.

Taka and Toru were getting ready to meet Taka's mom for dinner. Taka was cooking while Toru would wash dishes as Taka used them.   
Taka's mom arrived on time as Taka went to go greet her.   
“Toru's gonna join us. He can't cook to save his life and likes to mooch off me” Taka said as Toru walked up behind him.   
“Ah yes, Toru. I haven't actually seen you in person for a few years” Masako responded.   
“Yea, it's been a while. The band has been busy” Toru responded as he hugged Masako.  
The three ate dinner and Taka cleaned up as Toru talked with Taka's mom.   
“So Taka, what is with this Mai rumour?” Masako asked as Taka sat down beside Toru.   
Taka sighed as he felt Toru put his hand on his knee. “I don't even know, apparently she retired and people think she's pregnant. I haven't talked to her for more than a year, so I have no idea”   
“What about that picture of you at the jewellery store looking at engagement rings? Is there someone else?” His mom asked.   
Taka looked nervously at Toru, mentally preparing himself.   
“The tabloids left out the pictures of Toru buying earrings” Taka responded. “I was just wandering around the shop trying to find the earrings”   
“That's it?” Masako asked.   
“I mean, not quite, um” Taka said as he felt his mouth go dry. “I have been seeing someone recently. No engagement rings, but uh”   
“Who is it? Rola?” Masako asked with a smile.   
“No, no, not Rola. Um” Taka kept mumbling as Toru looked over at him. “Toru's my boyfriend”   
Taka was afraid to look at his mom's reaction as she got up.   
Taka felt his life flashing before his eyes, all the times he had disappointed his mom over the years as he felt her slap him on the back of his head.   
“Why didn't you tell me you were inviting your boyfriend for dinner?” She said as Taka let out a loud sigh of relief and Toru laughed at him.   
“I didn't wanna tell you over email” Taka responded awkwardly.   
“How long have you two been dating?” Masako asked as she sat back down across from them.   
“A year and a bit” Taka responded as he began to relax.   
Taka's mom continued to ask him and Toru random questions before leaving Toru and Taka alone for the night.

“That went well” Toru said as he sat on the couch with Taka and wine.   
“She didn't seem as disappointed as I thought she would be” Taka noted as he rested his legs on Toru's.   
“She didn't seem disappointed at all, Taka. If she was disappointed she probably would have walked out or ignored it completely” Toru responded as he put down his wine glass and cuddled next to Taka.   
Taka sighed as he put his arms around Toru, “she probably hasn't realised yet that I won't be giving her grandkids”   
“We talked about this a long time ago, Taka. There are other ways to have kids these days” Toru responded.   
“We did?” Taka asked, confused.   
Toru laughed, “oh right. You were drunk and probably don't remember”   
“During the north american tour?” Taka asked as he looked at Toru.   
“No, on your 30th birthday” Toru laughed. “You began going off about how you weren't married and were going to die without ever having kids”   
“Why didn't you tell me I said stupid things like that?” Taka asked.   
“We had only been dating a month, I was shocked you brought it up, I was hardly going to bring it up again. I just said there are other ways to have kids and you passed out” Toru laughed as he saw Taka's mood shift.   
“Even if we did one of those things. Who would look after the kid while we go off on tours for months at a time for years on end? Not to mention keeping a kid out of the tabloids. They'd figure it out then ask whose it is” Taka responded.   
“How much longer is the band going to do tour after tour for though? I assume we'll slow down by the time we get to our 40s. There'll be a time after one ok rock, when we can look seriously into having kids. Maybe some wacky scientists will find a way for you to get pregnant by then” Toru laughed.   
“Ehhh I'm not getting pregnant, you are. I'm already a moody mess most of the time without hormones” Taka laughed.   
“How would you deal with me being a moody mess when you're already a moody mess? You would definitely be the pregnant one” Toru laughed as he played with Taka's hair.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised Mai is already be retired... but... honestly I don't follow the rumours that closely and only Googled her once. But I need something for drama, right?

The next day at the studio, the four members were there bright and early.   
“How did meeting the parents go?” Ryota asked with a laugh.   
“Better than expected” Toru responded as John walked in the room.   
“Taka can we talk in my office?” He asked as Taka looked around confused.   
“What did I do this time? I've barely even left my apartment to be photographed” Taka responded as he got up to go to the room where he only went to be scolded for tabloids. 

“You didn't do anything this time, apparently there are pictures of your mom entering and leaving your apartment. The tabloids think you told her about an engagement to Mai” John said as he pulled up photos.   
“That's dumb, she came over so I could tell her about my boyfriend” Taka said with a laugh.   
John put his head in his hands and sighed, “you can't use that as an alibi”   
Taka continued laughing, “she was in Tokyo. I made her dinner. Is that really that big a deal? Unless I'm now banned from cooking for my mother as well as selling my apartment?” Taka asked as he played with the rubik's cube on John's desk.   
“No, it's fine. Just wanted to confirm with you before I put out a media statement saying she just happened to be in Tokyo and visited you” John said as he dismissed Taka to go record his parts.

“So what did you do this time?” Tomo asked with a laugh as they both finished for the day.   
“I had my mother over for dinner and the tabloids are having a field day” Taka responded as he sat on the couch to wait for Toru to be finished.   
“That's rough” Tomo noted.   
“You know Mai, right? Can't you tell her to squash these rumours? Not sure my media statements are doing very much” Taka asked.   
“I've only met her a few times. I think I last saw her a few months after your dating scandal. I can try to see if anyone knows anything?” Tomo suggested.   
“Thank yooou, you're my favourite” Taka announced as he hugged Tomo.   
There was the sound of throat clearing as Toru stood behind them. “I thought I was your favourite?”  
“You're my favourite occasionally” Taka laughed as Toru began tickling him.   
“Say I'm you're favourite” Toru commanded as Taka giggled like a kid.   
“Fine. Fine. You're my favourite” Taka laughed.   
“Good” Toru responded as he kissed Taka.   
“What are we doing tonight?” Taka asked.   
“Going straight home to my place to avoid the paparazzi?” Toru laughed.   
“Fine. We'll go to your apartment with the shitty oven” Taka admitted in defeat.

“So Tomo, did you find anything good for me?” Taka asked a few days later as the four of them were sat around the studio before the day began.   
“Nope. Nothing, sorry Mori-chan” Tomo responded.   
“No longer my favourite” Taka sighed as he shook his head and John walked in.   
“Can we talk Taka?” he asked.   
“No, no. I've done nothing. I'm a hermit. Don't take me to the torture room you call an office” he responded as he tried to hide behind Toru.   
John sighed. “Fine. I guess we can talk in here”   
“What did Taka do this time?” Ryota laughed.   
“Taka didn't do anything, actually. There's a rumour going around the media world that Mai is planning on making a statement tomorrow morning” John announced.   
“Finally she's going to deny the stupid rumour?” Taka breathed a sigh of relief.   
“I assume so, but, not entirely sure what it's about. I've been trying to call people to find out in advance but her team is very tight lipped” John responded. “But just so we're not in for any surprises, are you sure you have nothing to do with her? Because now would be the time to tell me”   
“I already told you, I have nothing to do with her. I would never cheat on Toru” Taka responded.   
“Just checking. Apparently she's holding a news conference tomorrow at 10am, so, hopefully it's over by then” John said as he left the room.

Toru and Ryota both left to go record parts as Taka and Tomo were left on the couch.   
“Hopefully that's the end of the nightmare. I don't even remember how this dumb rumour started” Taka groaned.   
“You were seen at a jewellery store looking at engagement rings” Tomo laughed.   
“But I wasn't actually looking at them” Taka responded.   
“I mean, it kinda looked like you were” Tomo admitted.   
“So now you believe the words of tabloids over me?” Taka asked.   
“Not the Mai part. Just the… engagement ring part” Tomo admitted.   
“I'm not engaged. I'd obviously tell you if I was” Taka sighed.   
“Would you though? It took you an entire year to tell us you're dating Toru” Tomo laughed.   
“That's different though. Also, we can't get married in Japan anyway” Taka replied.   
“You can get married in America. The Japanese government won't recognise it, but, you'd be married in other countries” Tomo responded. “Anyway, I should probably go do some actual work…”  
Taka barely even noticed Tomo had just left the room, he was too busy thinking of the conversation they just had.

“So. Final night of this nonsense…” Toru said as he and Taka were lying on the couch.   
“I hope so” Taka responded as he cuddled on Toru's chest. “What are we ordering for dinner?”  
“Ramen probably…” Toru said as he got out his phone to order some.   
“Hmmm… no. Let's get curry” Taka responded.   
“Yep, whichever you want” Toru said as he kissed Taka's forehead before his phone rang.   
“Sorry, I gotta take this…” Toru said as he left the room to talk on the phone.   
Taka thought that was weird but decided to just order curry on his own phone.   
“Who was it?” Taka asked as Toru laid back down.   
“Just my brother. Did you order the curry?” Toru lied as he tried to quickly change the conversation.   
“Yea, it'll be here soon” Taka said as he curled back up beside Toru.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do celebrities make on camera statements the same way politicians do? I don't know. But, whatever.

Taka somehow managed to end up in the lounge area around 9:45 where he found the other members of the band. 

John sighed as he walked in, “if none of you are planning on working, we may as well as watch this statement together”   
He set up the tv in the room to be on a celebrity gossip channel.   
“Ok Taka, I swear, if you've been lying to us…” John said as he looked at the screen, which was filled with pictures of Taka and Mai.   
Right at 10, the tell-tale ‘breaking news’ alert started as the camera went live to Mai at a podium.   
Taka didn't even want to hear what she had to say. He looked at the screen, she looked happy. The only time he ever saw her, she left his apartment crying. He felt so bad at the time, even worse now for never clearing the air. She tried calling him once, but he was with Toru at the time. They got together so quickly afterwards he just moved on immediately.  
Taka was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard everyone in the room let out a small gasp and Toru grabbed his knee.   
He wasn't even listening to her, he wasn't sure what she said. Then he looked at the screen and saw the large headline.   
“Mai Asada confirms pregnancy” in big letters  
“She is rumoured to be dating Takahiro Moriuchi” was the by-line. Not as large, but still there.   
“No. No. No. I didn't get her pregnant, I swear Tor-” he was cut off by Toru placing his hand on his mouth.   
Taka just stared at the screen, still not paying much attention. There were pictures of Taka on the screen. It was a montage between solo pictures of him, pictures of the band, and their date.   
He was brought back to reality when he heard her say his name.   
“I would like to apologise deeply to Taka-san. We went on a date more than a year ago. He was never anything but a gentleman but it did not work out between us. My partner wanted to remain private, but has since decided to reveal himself” she motioned to the man standing beside her.   
The 5 men watched until the end as they breathed a collective sigh of relief.   
“Can I sell my apartment now?” Taka asked as the press conference ended.   
“Yea, I can start getting the ball rolling on that now. We'll talk later about the logistics” John replied as he left the room.   
“You're selling your apartment?” Ryota asked.   
“We're gonna move in together” Taka responded as he rested his head on Toru.   
“You didn't tell me that Taka” Tomo responded as he kicked Taka.   
“Ehhhh we haven't actually started the process yet. We just talked about it” Taka responded as he kicked Tomo back.   
“But I thought I was your favourite?” Tomo pouted.   
“Yea, my favourite victim” Taka laughed as he tackled Tomo.

“Where are we staying tonight? My place or yours?” Taka asked at the end of the day.   
“I'm going out for dinner with my brother and his wife tonight. They're in Tokyo for a brief period of time, so, I'm going to see them” Toru responded.   
“What? Why didn't you tell me last night when he called?” Taka asked.   
“They weren't sure of their plans, he just told me he was in Tokyo. They just texted me an hour ago to see if I wanted dinner” Toru responded.   
“Hmph. Fine. Tomo will hang out with me, see you tomorrow” Taka responded.  
“Eh, not going to say I love you?” Toru joked.   
Taka laughed, “i love you, Toru”  
“I love you too Taka” Toru responded as he hugged his boyfriend. He felt bad for lying to Taka about his plans, but didn't think Taka was onto his lies.   
“See you tomorrow” Taka added as he pulled away from the hug.   
“Yep, be nice to Tomo” Toru laughed.   
“Hmm… maybe…” Taka chuckled as he went to go find Tomo.   
Toru watched as Taka went to go find Tomo, and wasn't even shocked when he heard Tomo scream. Poor soul probably assumed Taka was going to murder him.

“Ok, I still can't decide between gold rings or silver rings” Taka said as he slumped on Tomo's couch.  
“The earrings you bought are gold. You should go with gold” Tomo responded as he sat next to Taka with a bottle of beer. “I just can't believe my young sweet Takahiro is gonna be a married man” Tomo laughed.   
“Call me young, sweet, or Takahiro one more time and Marie will be looking for a new husband” Taka threatened. “Just because I admitted you're my favourite doesn't mean I won't fucking kill you”  
“Woah, language. To-kun's sleeping in the next room” Marie said as she sat down on the couch.  
“Ah, sorry. I'll flaming kill you.” Taka repeated to Tomo.  
“He's gonna hear you through the walls. Stop being such a bad influence” Tomo sighed.  
“Can I send these here? They're gonna take a few months and who knows where I'll be living by then” Taka said as he entered his payment and address info.   
“I would be honoured. Do I also get to be the best man in the wedding?” Tomo asked.   
“Fight it out with Hiro” Taka responded as he pressed confirm 

Toru put on a proper suit as he got ready to go out. He got in his car and pulled up to a nice hotel and went in.   
“Ahh, Toru. Nice to see you again” the woman smiled as she answered the hotel door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallmark should hire me as a writer.


	24. Chapter 24

“So.. what are we looking for in a house?” Toru asked as Taka got out his laptop.   
“Uhhh… definitely two bedrooms. Maybe 3. Fuck it, let's get 4 bedrooms” Taka responded.   
“Jesus, why do we need so many bedrooms?” Toru asked.   
“One for us, obviously. Then we have one for Ryota, Tomo, and one supposedly for you” Taka responded.   
“Ok, anything else that's a must for you?” Toru asked.   
“A good kitchen” Taka laughed. “What about you?”  
“I want a video game room. And a separate room for my guitars” Toru responded as he began looking at houses.   
“Do we need a backyard?” Taka asked as he looked at the photos.   
“Probably, for when we have mini-Takas running around like wild animals” Toru laughed.   
“How many kids do you want to have?” Taka asked.   
“I don't know… I was thinking we would have one yours and one mine, but I kinda want three kids. We'll choose whichever is our favourite and have another of them” Toru laughed.   
“You can't choose a favourite kid!” Taka laughed.   
“Yea I can. I just won't tell them which” Toru responded. “how many kids do you want?”  
“Probably just two. I worry one of them would feel left out if the other two are closer” Taka admitted.   
Toru couldn't figure out if Taka was speaking from personal experience or not. He was going to ask him when he got distracted by Taka speaking again.   
“I want that house. We're living there” he pointed to the screen.   
“We can go see it, yea” Toru said as he kissed Taka. “We should probably look at more than one though”

A few months later The band was all packing up Toru's stuff out of his apartment. He had sold his apartment first and had too much stuff to go through on his own.  
“Why do you still have this?” Ryota laughed as he held up Toru's high school uniform.   
“I've lived here for forever, I probably just forgot to throw it out” Toru responded with a laugh as Ryota put it in the garbage pile.   
“What are these for?” Tomo asked as he found a pair of handcuffs.   
Taka looked over. “What the hell? Why do you have those?”   
“I guess that answers the question” Ryota laughed.   
“No, no. Does not answer any questions. Why do you have these?” Taka asked as he grabbed them from Tomo and brought them to Toru.   
“It was a gag gift a long time ago” Toru shrugged.   
“And you never even told me about them?” Taka responded.   
“I kinda forgot about them” Toru responded.  
“Hmmmph, holding back on me” Taka responded as he threw them in the keep pile and continued to go through Toru's stuff.   
“If I knew this was going to be an interrogation rather than help I could have just called my brother…” Toru said as the other members found random things and questioned him.

Toru and Taka closed on their new house a few weeks later. Taka hadn't yet sold his apartment, but he moved into the new place anyway.   
“When do we get to see your new place?” Tomo asked the day before Toru and Taka were moving in.   
“After we've Christened every room” Toru laughed as Tomo sighed.  
“You can see it in a few days. After we've dealt with all the boxes” Taka laughed.

Taka and Toru had just finished Christening the family room before Toru got a phone call.   
“Hey dad… Yea I just moved in the other day… been going well so far… Yea I'm free next week, you and mom can come by and see it…” Toru said as he got out his calendar and gave his dad the address. “Yea, next Wednesday works, see you then”   
“Your family's coming over next Wednesday?” Taka asked as he looked over at Toru.   
“Yea, we still have another 3 rooms to have sex in. We should continue to get a work on those” Toru laughed.   
“Cuddle for 20 minutes, then I can go again” Taka responded as he snuggled on Toru's chest.   
“I'm holding you to that” Toru laughed as he put his arms around Taka.   
Just as Taka got comfortable, he received a call from Hiro.   
“Hey Hiro! Yea, yea, I moved in a few days ago. You can come by tonight. I'll text you the address. See you soon”   
“Hiro's coming over tonight” Taka said as he put clothes on and put random things away as he got ready to see his brother.   
“So we're… coming out to him tonight?” Toru asked.   
“Yea, it's just Hiro though. He's cool. It's my dad I'm nervous about” Taka admitted.   
“I'm sure it'll be fine” Toru said as he hugged his boyfriend.   
The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Taka hyped himself to see his brother. He looked out the peep hole to make sure it was Hiro.   
“Uhhhhh Toru. Your parents are here” Taka called out.   
“Oh god” Toru said as he opened the door for them.

“Ah, Toru. Your new place is nice” his mom said as she walked in.   
“Oh, hi Taka. Sorry, did you have guests over?” his dad asked as they walked in.   
“Uh, just Taka. Here, I'll give you guys a tour of the place…” Toru said as he looked at Taka anxiously.   
Toru went upstairs to show his parents around as Taka stayed downstairs.   
The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Taka went to the door to greet Hiro.   
Except Hiro wasn't alone. He was with Tomohiro and their dad.


	25. Chapter 25

“I'm sorry. Dad said you wouldn't let us drop by like this if he was with us…” Hiro admitted.   
“Ah, it's fine. Um. Yes. Welcome” Taka said as they entered. “Have you guys had dinner yet?”   
“Yea” Hiro responded as they stood around.   
“I'll make you guys some tea. Uh, follow me to the kitchen” Taka said as he prayed Toru would keep his parents occupied upstairs.   
“Oh, Toru, you said it was just Taka over tonight” his mom said as they were walking down the stairs.   
Toru and Taka looked at each other.   
“Isn't this your house, Taka?” Shinichi asked as Taka looked around nervously.   
“Wanna go talk in the kitchen on our own Toru?” Taka asked.   
“Let's just talk in the family room with everyone” Toru said as he dragged Taka. “Let's just tell them”

“So whose house is this?” Shinichi asked as they all sat down.   
“We both own it” Taka responded as he sat on the floor beside Toru.   
“Like roommates? Why do you need a roommate? Is the band not doing well financially?” Shinichi asked.   
Taka could feel himself getting nervous. Him and Toru were both sitting on the ground on the opposite side of the table from their families. He felt Toru's hand on top of his hand.   
“Toru isn't my roommate, per se…” Taka started, getting looks from both their families.   
“You live together, that is what a roommate is” Shinichi pointed out.   
“yes, but, he’s not a real roommate. Toru is um…” Taka felt everyone staring at him.   
“Taka and I are in a relationship” Toru said as he noticed Taka stumbling over his words.   
“A relationship?” repeated Shinichi.   
“yea” Taka and Toru smiled at each other.   
“But you're both men…” Shinichi started.   
Taka began to feel uncomfortable. The look on his dad's face said it all.   
“Dad…” Hiro started  
“No. Do you know how dumb this is? Moving in with some man? That you claim to be in a relationship with? The tabloids will be all over this. How stupid are you Takahiro. You worked so hard for your band. And you're going to throw it all away for a fling with your guitarist? Your mom will be so disappointed in you. She wants grandkids more than anything, and you're going to just throw away the life you could have to live with some man?” Shinichi said, with no regard for Toru's parents being beside him.   
“Dad maybe you should cool off” Tomohiro said calmly.   
“No, Tomohiro. I will mot sit by as my eldest son goes and throws away his life for some fantasy world of him and Toru actually making it long term”  
Taka could feel the tears streaming down his face. He wanted to punch his dad. He wanted to bolt upstairs, to the bedroom him and Toru shared together.   
“how long have you even been ‘dating’ for?” Shinichi asked using air quotes.   
“A year and a half” Toru said calmly.   
“A year and a half, Takahiro? You've wasted 18 months of your life with a man? I’m ashamed” and with that Shinichi got up and left. Toru got up to go follow him, hoping to stand up for his boyfriend but he felt Taka pull on his arm preventing him from up and leaving.   
Taka removed his arm and put himself into fetal position as he sobbed in front of his brothers, in front of Toru's parents, in front of Toru. Taka couldn't stop shaking when he felt Toru put an arm around him.   
He sat there for a few minutes, comforted by his boyfriend's hug.   
“oh, Taka…” he heard Toru's mom say as she got up to hug Taka.   
“He’ll calm down eventually. Just give him some time, Taka. He does love you, and he's proud of you. He's just in shock” Hiro said as he sat down next to Taka. Taka ruffled his little brother's hair and gave him a hug. Even though his dad had just cursed him to hell, he did feel loved. By his brothers, by Toru's parents and by Toru.   
“Does anyone want wine? I want wine after that…” Toru said as he got up.

That night they set up Toru's parents in one spare room, and Taka's brothers in the two other separate spare rooms.   
Taka and Toru got ready for bed and then laid in bed. Toru put his arm around Taka, who was staring at the ceiling thinking of his dad.   
“Get some sleep, Taka” Toru said as he noticed Taka was staring into space.   
“What if my dad leaks it to the papers?” asked Taka, turning to face his boyfriend.  
“He wouldn't do that to you, Taka” responded Toru, stroking his boyfriend's cheek.   
“He was so angry. Maybe he did it spur of the moment, as a way to spite me and to break us up” Taka tried to push those thoughts out of his head as he snuggled up to his boyfriend and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooorry, it's gonna have a happy ending, but, wouldn't it be (sadly) unrealistic if everyone was just, "oh ok cool"


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning came quick and Taka and Toru went downstairs to get started on breakfast. No one else was downstairs, so they assumed they were the first one's awake.   
As Toru poured coffee they heard the front door open.   
“Hiro? What are you doing outside?” Taka asked as they walked to the kitchen together.   
“I went to talk to dad last night” Hiro admitted.   
“Did he say anything?” Taka asked as he grabbed a mug for Hiro.   
“Not really. I overheard you guys talking about whether or not he would tell the tabloids in a moment of anger. So I found him to make sure he wouldn't” Hiro responded. “He said he doesn't approve of your relationship, but that he wouldn't go to the tabloids about it”   
“Thanks Hiro” Taka said as he hugged his brother tightly.   
“Oh yea, apparently my brother and his wife are dropping by today” Toru said as they got coffee. “I don't think they're staying over, at least I hope not. But, yea”  
“I have to go grocery shopping then. I don't think we really have enough food for all of us” Taka responded as he got ready to go get groceries.   
By the time Taka got back, he saw Toru's brother's car in the driveway.

“Ah, Taka! Long time no see!” He said as he hugged Taka. “You look like you haven't aged in the 5 years since I last saw you in person”   
“Thanks? I think?” Taka laughed.   
“You guys should come to visit us in Osaka sometime. It's been at least a year since I saw my little brother in law” his wife added as she squeezed Toru's cheeks.   
Taka just stared at this interaction. He could have sworn Toru said he saw her a few months ago, but maybe he only saw his brother.

“You had your entire families over and still not your beloved drummer?” Tomo asked as Toru and Taka arrived at the studio.   
“Not the beloved bassist either” Ryota shook his head in disbelief.   
“You can come by tonight” Toru suggested.   
“No, not tonight. We just got rid of our families. Can't we have one night to ourselves?” Taka responded as he rested his head on Toru's shoulder.   
“Fine. Tomorrow night you guys can come over” Toru said as he looked down at Taka.   
“Can you send me the pictures of the family from last night?” Taka asked as he looked at Toru.   
“Uh, yea. My phone is…” Toru said as he looked across the room. “Oh, it's charging beside you”  
“Ah, ok. I'll just send them to myself” Taka responded as he grabbed the phone.   
“No!” Toru responded forcefully and prevented Taka from opening his phone.   
“Sorry. You can do it yourself if there's such good secrets on your phone” Taka responded as Toru sent the pictures.

They four men were playing Mario Kart in the basement.   
“No, no!” Ryota shouted as he shoved Toru in hopes of knocking him off the game as well.   
Toru laughed as they engaged in a shoving match before he noticed he accidentally knocked over Taka who spilt Tomo's beer all over the both of them.   
“Look what you did! This is your fault Taka” Tomo laughed as he tried to clean up the beer.   
“No, that's Toru's fault! He shoved me. Now I'm in last place” Taka laughed as Ryota finished first.   
“Ryota's fault. And he won off it?” Toru sighed as he came second.   
“Here, you can borrow a shirt from me” Taka laughed as him and Tomo left the room to get new clothes and beers.

“Here are the rings, by the way” Tomo said as he handed a box to Taka.   
“Should we open them now?” Taka asked excitedly.   
“Yea I wanna see them” Tomo responded.   
“Look at them. Engravings and everything” Taka cooed at them.   
“When are you gonna do it?” Tomo asked as he admired the rings.   
“I'm not entirely sure… I can't decide how I plan on doing it” Taka responded as he played with the rings.   
“Do you need my help?” Tomo asked as he looked at the two rings.   
“Can you help me think of a good way to do it?” Taka laughed as he handed them to Tomo.   
“What happens if you put it in one of his guitars and wait for him to notice?” Tomo laughed.   
“He doesn't let me play with his guitars. Ever. There's no way I'd ever get close enough to one of them to do it” Taka laughed as he put the rings away and went downstairs with Tomo.   
They grabbed new beers and then went to go to the basement when they heard Ryota and Toru talking.   
“When are you doing it?” Ryota asked.   
“I don't know, he's so down with his dad and all. I don't wanna upset him further…”   
Taka didn't even want to listen to the end of that sentence before he ran back upstairs and heard Tomo follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallmark this is my formal request to write for you.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forests exist in Tokyo? No idea. Probably somewhere in the outskirts maybe...

“It's way past midnight. Where are we going?” Tomo asked Taka who was driving randomly.   
“I don't know…” Taka responded.   
“Shouldn't you call Toru? He's probably worried about you” Tomo said as Taka parked the car near a forest.   
“He's breaking up with me. You heard their conversation” Taka responded as he got out of the car.   
“Where are we?” Tomo asked as he walked beside Taka through a bunch of trees.  
“Stop asking so many questions. Almost there, I think” Taka responded as he continued walking through the grass in silence.   
Tomo wasn't sure he had ever seen a forest like this in Tokyo. He wasn't even sure whether or not they were actually in Tokyo anymore. He just continued following Taka, hoping Taka knew where he was going.   
“We're here” Taka announced proudly.  
“Where are we?” Tomo asked as he looked around. It was a large pond surrounded by grass in a circle of trees.   
“Didn't I just tell you to stop asking so many questions?” Taka sighed as he sat down against a tree.   
“Is this where you take murder victims? We're in the middle of nowhere, Taka” Tomo remarked.   
“Relax. I've never murdered anyone. Not yet at least” Taka laughed as Tomo sat down.   
“Why are we here then?” Tomo asked as he looked around. It was pitch dark, he wasn't sure he had ever seen actual stars in Tokyo before.   
“Somewhere no one's gonna find us” Taka shrugged as he closed his eyes.   
Tomo just nodded as he got out his phone and quickly texted Ryota.   
“Taka took me to the middle of nowhere. He's definitely either killing me, or finding somewhere to hide Toru's body”   
“Why wouldn't we want to be found?” Tomo asked cautiously.   
“My parents used to live an hour walk from here. Whenever we fought about tabloids or whatever I'd come here. The first time I just ran mindlessly and gave up after I got here. Then I just kept coming back here” Taka said without opening his eyes. “It's weird. All that shit seemed like the end of the world. Arguing with my dad over pictures of me drinking in tabloids. Dropping out of school. None of that shit even matters anymore. I'd rather the tabloids posted exposés of me doing dumb shit as a teenager a million times over than fight with my dad about Toru. My dad won't even answer my calls. And even if he did, he's just gonna be all ‘I told you it would never last'”   
“Does Toru know about this place?” Tomo asked.   
“No. I once came here to run away from him, though” Taka laughed. “He was so obsessive about getting me to join his band. This was the only place I could think of to get away from him. It was right before he finally broke me down though. I haven't actually been back since then, part of me is surprised it's not a McDonalds or something. I didn't even realise I was driving here until you asked where I was going. I was just driving. I've never even driven here before. Somehow I just ended up here”  
Tomo's phone went off loudly as Taka sighed.   
“It's Ryota” Tomo said as he looked at the caller id.   
“Don't answer it. Please?” Taka looked at Tomo with tears as Tomo declined the call.   
“He's probably worried about you” Tomo sighed as he turned his phone off.   
“Maybe he should tell his best friend to keep his dick in his pants around people other than me then” Taka sighed.   
“Toru wouldn't cheat on you” Tomo responded.   
“He's cheating. I know it. He's been lying to me for a while. I just kept ignoring the signs” Taka sighed.   
“What signs?” Tomo asked.   
“He said he was going to dinner with his brother and wife a few months ago, right? And then when they came over last week she said she hadn't seen Toru for a year” Taka responded.   
“Maybe she forgot?” Tomo asked.   
“Maybe. But that's not the only thing. The handcuffs in his apartment. Why did he have those? He's never used them with me. Whoever it is must be significantly freakier than me” Taka sighed.   
“He said those were a gag gift. He had all kinds of old things in his apartment” Tomo tried to reassure him.   
“Ok. But. Add that to yesterday at the studio. I was going to send myself some photos, right? I grabbed his phone, and he freaked out. He's hiding something on his phone” Taka began crying again.   
“It's kinda weird to go through your partner's phone though. I don't think I'd let Marie go through mine. There's nothing bad on there, it's just, weird to go through someone else's phone” Tomo tried to reason.   
“I wasn't going to go through it. Just go to his gallery and send myself the pictures. I've done it thousands of times. But suddenly he freaked out. And it's all those things, right? If only one of them happened, it'd be fine. But all together, it doesn't add up...” Taka sighed as he noticed Tomo had fallen asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same time as the previous chapter, but, Toru and Ryota. Also the penultimate chapter. Next one will be long-ish, I think

“Have you decided how you'll do it yet?” Ryota asked a few minutes after Taka and Tomo had left to get new beers.   
“I'm still not sure. I think I may get a dinner catered for us then propose at the end of dinner” Toru responded as he played with the ring in his hand.   
“When are you doing it?” Ryota asked.   
“I don't know, he's so down with his dad and all. I don't wanna upset him further. He'd be so distraught wondering if his dad would show up to the wedding he wouldn't even enjoy the engagement process. Maybe I should wait a while. For the whole thing to blow over.” Toru sighed.   
“What's taking them so long?” Toru wondered out loud as he put the box back in his pocket.   
“Was that the sound of the front door?” Ryota asked as they both got up to investigate.   
“Taka's shoes are gone” Toru said as he looked at the front door.   
“So is his car…” Ryota said as he saw Toru pick up the phone and call him.   
“Why would he leave?” Toru asked as he tried calling Taka's phone and got voicemail.   
“Tomo's shoes are also gone, they're probably together” Ryota noticed.   
“Should we check Tomo's house?” Toru asked.   
“Yea, sounds good” Ryota said as he got in the car with Toru.   
The men got halfway to Tomo's house when Ryota's phone went off.   
“Taka took me to the middle of nowhere. He's definitely either killing me, or finding somewhere to hide Toru's body”   
“What the hell? Why would he kill me or Tomo?” Toru asked as they pulled to the side of the road to rethink the strategy.  
“I don't know. I'm calling him…” Ryota said. “He didn't pickup”   
“and why would Taka ever go to the middle of nowhere? He hates hiking. How would he get there” Toru said as he tapped on his steering wheel.   
“I don't know, but it's almost 1am. Taka's fine at least. I don't know about Tomo, but, surely he won't actually kill Tomo right?” Ryota responded.   
“He wouldn't kill Tomo. Idiot cries when he sees a bug and begs me to kill it for him.” Toru responded as he continued thinking.   
“Taka can't kill a bug?” Ryota laughed.   
“I know. For a guy who threatens to kill Tomo daily, he's actually kind of a softy whimp” Toru laughed.   
“Weird…” Ryota responded.   
“ok. Back to task. Taka also hates nature. What is he doing in nature” Toru stared hard, trying to think of anywhere he would be.   
“If he hates nature, maybe he’ll give up and go back home?” Ryota suggested.   
“Maybe they're not in nature. There's a sushi place that's open all night. I took him there once, and he complained it was in the middle of nowhere. Let's try there” Toru said as he started the car and began driving again.   
“Fine…” Ryota said as he fell asleep.

“So what do we do now that we're here?” Ryota asked. “His car isn't here. Do we just go in and ask if Taka Moriuchi from One OK Rock has been in?”   
“Right. I didn't think of that. If we begin asking around it may end up on the internet” Toru said as slammed his head on the steering wheel and cried.   
“We should just give up, Toru. It's almost 2. We have to be at the studio in 7 hours. Taka wouldn't miss work” Ryota said.   
“We're not giving up on finding Taka” Toru responded. “We just need a better place to find him…”   
“You're tired. Let's just go back to your place and we'll go to the studio early tomorrow” Ryota responded.   
“Fine” Toru sighed as he drove back home.


	29. Chapter 29

“Where am I?” Tomo asked as he was woken up by the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight.   
“Shut up…” Taka groaned as he also woke up.   
“What time is it?” Tomo yawned as Taka looked at his watch.   
“7am. We should go to the studio” Taka said as he got up and began trekking back to the car.   
“We don't have to be there until 9. Shouldn't we get breakfast first or something?” Tomoya asked as he put his hand over his stomach.   
“We can get something on the way. The studio's rather far. I think” Taka responded as they continued walking.

“Ok, maybe the studio's not as far as I thought” Taka laughed as they pulled up 30 minutes later.   
“No one else is here. It's kinda weird to see this place to empty” Tomo remarked as they walked through the hallways before arriving at the empty band lounge.   
“So what are you gonna do about Toru?” Tomo asked as they both sat down on the couch.   
“I don't know” Taka replied as he curled his legs in front of him.  
“Maybe it was all a misunderstanding though” Tomo said as he looked through all his missed calls. “He called me 20 times during the night. He's obviously worried about you”   
“Then maybe he should just dump me and put us all out of our misery” Taka said as he began falling asleep on the couch.

Taka was awoken by the sound of the door opening and saw Toru marching towards him. He got up to get away but was overpowered by Toru's warm embrace. Taka couldn't even decide if he wanted to continue hugging him or to yell at him.   
“Where the hell were you last night?” Toru yelled before hugging Taka even tighter. “I was so worried something bad happened to you”   
“Why did you leave? You didn't even take your phone with you, you idiot. Something really bad could have happened and you wouldn't be able to get a hold of me” Toru hugged Taka even tighter as he went back and forth between anger and concern.   
“Sorry…” was all Taka could say through the tears.   
“And you Tomo. Why the fuck didn't you answer any of my calls? You can't just text Ryota saying Taka's dragged you to the middle of nowhere to you kill you and not answer the phone” Toru said as he pulled away from Taka and walked towards Tomo.   
“Taka told me not to answer your calls” Tomo said as he hid behind the couch.   
“You told Toru where we were?” Taka yelled at Tomo.   
“I just texted Ryota so he would know we're safe. I didn't tell him where we were” Tomo said from behind the couch.   
“You should have, you fucking idiot” Toru yelled.  
“Taka was so upset. He was going on about his childhood and crying. I was afraid if I disobeyed him he'd just go straight back to being scary and push me into the pond” Tomo defended himself.   
Toru looked over to Taka who was now back on the couch and crying with his legs in front of him.   
“We'll leave you guys alone” Tomo said as he dragged a shocked Ryota out of the room. 

Toru sat beside Taka and tried to bring Taka into a hug but Taka pushed him off.  
“Why did you leave last night?” Toru asked as he tried to hug Taka again.  
“Don't bother comforting me. I know you're planning on dumping me” Taka cried as he said it out loud.  
“What the hell? Why would I dump you?” Toru responded, flabbergasted.   
“Because you're cheating on me” Taka cried even harder. “Who is she?”   
“Woah, woah. Why would you even think that? I love you more than anything” Toru said as he tried to hug Taka.  
“That night. You said you were going to see your brother and his wife because they were in Tokyo, yea?” Taka said as Toru nodded. “She said she hadn't seen you in a year”  
“I'm not-” Toru tried to say before Taka cut him off.   
“The handcuffs in your apartment. We've never used handcuffs. Who were you using them with?” Taka continued.   
“I told you, those were a gag gift from a long time ago. I-” Toru said as Taka continued.   
“You're always so secretive. Won't let me see your phone, talking on it privately. You used to let me just go through your photos or messages if I wanted to send myself something, now you won't let me do that anymore” Taka said crying.   
“There's an explanation for all this, though” Toru said.   
“Yea. I overheard you talking to Ryota last night. He asked when you were going to do it. Then you said I was already too upset about my dad and you didn't want to do it yet. I feel like such a fucking idiot. I wanted to marry you, Toru. I bought the rings and everything. Then I found out you're going to break up with me” Taka yelled out.   
Toru looked at Taka and sighed. “You jump to wrong conclusions way too easily”  
“What's the right conclusion then?” Taka barked back.   
“I lied to you about going to see my brother, that's true” Toru responded. “I did feel really bad about it. But. I had a purpose I promise”   
“It better be a good one…” Taka muttered.   
“It was, I promise. I went to go visit your mom. The handcuffs really were a gag gift from a high school friend years ago. I was a virgin when I got them, I literally blurred it from my mind. I completely forgot about them until I began packing up. I talk to your mom on the phone often, she hassles me about when I'm… going to do it. The thing I was talking about with Ryota. If you had listened to the conversation fully… I wanted to wait for the thing with your dad to blow over before I gave you… this” Toru said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.   
Taka grabbed it and opened it.   
“Isn't this my grandpa's? Where did you get it?” Taka asked as he held it in his hand.   
“From your mom. I went to see her when she was still in Tokyo. She gave me the ring to propose to you” Toru responded.   
“I’m an idiot, aren't I?” Taka responded.   
“Just a bit…” Toru laughed. “I do still want to spend of my life with you though. If you do as well”  
“Of course I do” Taka laughed as he kissed Toru.   
“I love you, even if you're a fucking idiot” Toru laughed as he put the ring on Taka's finger.   
“I love you too” Taka laughed as he kissed Toru again.

“What do you think they're talking about? It's almost 8:30. People will start coming in here soon” Tomo said as they both stood outside the lounge.   
“Probably having sex” Ryota laughed.   
“But Toru was going to dump Taka” Tomo responded.   
“What the hell? He was literally just talking to me last night about his plans to propose, then he drove around Tokyo until 3am hoping to see you guys” Ryota responded.   
“But Taka and I heard you guys talking. Taka just ran outside and drove me to some forest where he cried all night” Tomo responded.   
“Toru didn't say anything about dumping Taka…” Ryota said as they saw John walk over to them.   
“You guys are early” he remarked as he passed by on his way to his office.   
“Should we… knock?” Tomo asked as they looked at the time.   
“I'll text Toru” Ryota said as he got out his phone.   
Toru opened the door to let them back in.   
“So did you two work things out?” Tomo asked reluctantly.   
“Yea” Taka laughed as he pushed his hair back.   
“Woah is that… a ring?” Tomo asked as he got closer to Taka.   
“It's his grandpa's. I can't believe you actually thought I was cheating on you whilst preparing a proposal” Toru laughed.   
“Shut up” Taka laughed.   
“Have you given Toru the rings yet, Mori-chan?” Tomo asked.   
“Rings?” Ryota asked.   
“Not yet. They're at home” Taka responded.  
“Rings?” Ryota asked again.   
“I also bought rings” Taka explained.   
“Is it too early for champagne? I feel like we need to celebrate” Toru said.   
“We can celebrate tonight, first, we record” Taka said as he kissed Toru again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT, FRIENDS. Maybe I'll add more later about wedded life, but, yea I don't really know. Let's see how bored I get with no fics to write...


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka and Toru begin planning the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I do before I started writing Toruka fan fiction? I don't remember. Also I realised I should have just written the wedding. Get a satisfying conclusion re: Taka's dad. So. I don't know how many more chapters I'm breaking this into, but my google doc is 43,000 words.

“Cheers!” The four men yelled as they clinked champagne glasses.   
They had just arrived at Toru and Taka's house after work to celebrate their engagement. Taka put on his ring again after he downed the bubbly drink. He stared at it, smiling. He wished he could wear it all time, however, he knew he couldn't wear it in public.   
“So when do I get my ring?” Toru laughed as he looked at Taka staring at his own ring.   
“When these two idiots leave us alone, and we can properly celebrate” Taka winked as Ryota and Tomoya laughed at him.   
“You haven't even given us a house tour and you're already kicking me out?” Ryota sighed, “I heard I have a room here and you haven't even shown me”  
“Didn't you get a house tour yesterday?” Tomoya laughed, knowing he didn't. “I saw my room. Maybe you just aren't as well liked by Toru and Taka as me?”  
Taka just shoved Tomoya as Toru and Ryota laughed.   
“I thought we were over this! You hadn't bullied me all day today! You brought me to your weird forest area” Tomoya groaned as he fell to the floor.   
Taka offered him a hand up, Tomoya glanced nervously and decided it was a trap. “I thought we were close Tomo? Weren't you going to be my best man? You don't even trust me enough to accept my help up?”  
“Tomo's going to be your best man?” Toru asked in shock. He had been planning on Ryota being his, but he assumed Taka would ask Hiro.   
“Why do you say it like that? Taka and I are close. I'm the one who put ideas of proposing into his head, and he ordered rings to my house. You should really know who your fiancé's best friends are” Tomoya sighed as he patted Toru's head.   
Toru sighed as he pushed Tomo to the ground with a laugh.   
“Ah, jealous of how close Taka and I are? You don't know where his special forest is, do you?” Tomoya laughed as he sat on the couch they had all been standing in front of.   
“Pffft, I don't think this forest exists. Taka hates nature, there's no way he has a… special forest you called it? He doesn't even know what roots are” Toru laughed as he poured more champagne for everyone and sat beside Tomoya.   
“I wouldn't call it a special forest. But, I suppose it's a forest I used to go to often” Taka shrugged as he sat next to Toru and continued drinking. He rested his head on Toru's shoulder and felt himself drifting to sleep.   
“Maybe we should head out” Ryota noted as he yawned. Tomoya nodded and they left the house without getting their tour.   
They walked Ryota and Tomoya to the door and watched them leave. Toru closed the door and turned to Taka. It was the first time they were alone since their conversation in the studio earlier today. Toru wrapped Taka in a warm hug as Taka rested his head against Toru's chest.   
“I'm sorry for running away last night” Taka admitted as he looked up at Toru.   
“I was so worried about you, don't run away without explanation ever again” Toru responded.   
Taka smiled as he wiped tears away from Toru's eyes.   
“When do I get to see the rings?” Toru asked as he continued hugging Taka.   
“Follow me” Taka pulled away and grabbed Toru's hand to take him to the bedroom.   
Toru watched as Taka methodically removed random objects from the nightstand, mostly lube and erotic magazines before reaching the bottom. “Ah, here we go”   
Taka handed the box to Toru. Immediately after handing it to him he realised he should have gotten on one knee, but he figured it didn't really matter. He just put all his crap from the drawer back into the nightstand and looked up at Toru.   
Toru opened the box carefully and saw two plain gold rings in it. He first picked up the smaller one and looked at it in the light. The inside had “Toru Yamashita” written in it. Toru grabbed Taka's hand and placed it on his left ring finger. He admired it for a few seconds before taking it off.   
Taka looked up at Toru, confused as he was removing both rings. Toru put them both back on in the opposite order, then stared at them some more.   
“What are you doing?” Taka laughed as Toru was staring at his ring finger.   
“I think it looks better that way. But I'm not sure. Yours is thinner and has no diamonds on it. It looked weird before. I don't know” Toru tapped his chin, debating if the order should be switched again.   
“You're not even going to look at your own ring?” Taka laughed as he took the box back.   
“Oh right. I was distracted by your pretty fingers” Toru laughed as he held his own hand out for Taka. Taka slid the ring onto Toru's finger before pushing him back on the bed and kissing him.

“I wish I could wear my rings all the time” Taka sighed as him and Toru were just about to leave for the day. Toru smiled at Taka as they waited for the cab to take them to the studio. Most people were irritated when Taka would whine and pout, but Toru found it kind of cute. Especially when he was whining about wanting to tell everyone about them.   
“You could get away with wearing them on a different finger” Toru responded as he looked over to his fiancé taking the rings out of his pocket and placing them on his right hand. Toru looked down at his own hand and moved his ring from his left middle finger to his right ring finger.   
“Why can't we wear them to work though?” Taka asked with a pout as Toru sighed.   
“Because we're not gonna tell management. At least not until after the marriage certificates are signed” Toru laughed before heading to the taxi with Taka.

Toru and Taka went straight home from the studio that night. They had planned on thinking about planning a wedding, but somehow Taka ended up being handcuffed, naked to the bed frame. Taka was still sweaty from the kinky sex, and tried begging Toru to release him. Except Toru realised he had no key for the handcuffs and was now following a video about how to pick locks.   
Toru laughed the entire time at Taka pouting and threatening to murder him, when finally he managed to free his financé who was now out with a vengeance.   
“Ok, wanna start to look at wedding plans?” Toru chuckled before Taka began hitting Toru with a spare pillow.   
“No!” Taka yelled as he continued to pummel Toru with the pillow. Toru tried to grab another pillow to fight back, however Taka kept stealing them from him and throwing them on the ground. Toru managed to get Taka's weapon of choice and decided to start pummeling him with the fluffy pillow.   
“Fine, time to start planning” Taka laughed as he got off the bed and went to put some clothes on.

“This is boring…” Toru remarked as Taka was making a list of things go be done. “when do we get to plan the bachelor's party?”  
Taka laughed at Toru, “you don't plan your own bachelors party. Your best man plans that for you. You can do a guest list though”   
Toru opened his phone to begin working on a guest list. As he went through his contacts, he realised he hadn't actually told any of these people about his relationship. He started a google doc and began listing the names of people he wanted to be there, then figured he'd deal with the “I'm marrying a man” part later.   
“How many people have you told about us?” Toru asked as he made a list.   
“Outside of family and band members, only Rola and Tyler” Taka replied after thinking for a few minutes.   
“Is there anyone else you want to invite but just haven't told?” Toru asked as he realised he got to the end of the contact list and had only added a few people. Toru had lots of friends, he just wasn't particularly close to many of them. Only a few were really people who had to go. Toru was distracted by his thoughts when he heard Taka listing what felt like 20 names.   
“Ok, why don't you do the guest list and I'll do the food?” Toru laughed as he looked at Taka's to do list.   
“Yea, just, make sure they have vegetarian options. Actually I know a restaurant in LA that might be able to do it, I'll call them when it's business hours in California…” Taka wrote down the restaurant, then went back to editing his guest list.   
Toru looked at the next item on the list, cake. He began googling cake places in LA before Taka began talking again. “There's a bakery with really good strawberry cakes down the road from my house, we should call them”  
Toru laughed as he went to the next item on the list, flowers. “Do we really need flowers? Isn't that kind of more for the bride?”   
Taka sighed as he looked at Toru, “is that why you never buy me flowers?”   
“I apologise, I didn't know you liked flowers so much” Toru laughed as he kissed Taka. “How's your guest list coming along?”   
Taka groaned as he looked at his laptop screen. It was at least 100 people long, Toru began looking over it. He had heard of most these people but wasn't sure how close Taka actually was with them. He got to the bottom of the list, when he saw a name he wasn't sure whether or not he should bring up.   
“You're gonna invite your dad?”   
Taka sighed as he looked over at Toru. “I don't know. I may as well invite him, right? Then he can decide whether or not he wants to go to his son's wedding”   
“Is that a good idea, though? What if he shows up just to ruin it?” Toru asked. Taka gave him a death glare, and Toru regretted putting that thought in his head.   
“Can we just go to bed? I'm tired” Taka yawned as Toru picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka chooses a best man, and talks to his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done, completely finished in my google doc. Also I've never planned a wedding before (or been to one) so I know nothing about weddings... um... I didn't wanna do research because I'm already seeing wedding themed ads... But here we go! Back to Toru and Taka doing some wedding planning

“I'm going to ask Ryota to be my best man today, have you decided between Hiro and Tomo?” Toru asked as he got ready to go out. Taka had invited both Hiro and Tomoya over for the day, but hadn't told Toru his decision.   
“I don't know, I'll let them fight each other for the job” Taka responded with a devious smile.   
Toru looked over at his finacé, lying on his bed and grinning widely. He didn't even want to ask Taka what his plans were to make a decision.   
“Don't let Hiro kill Tomo, we still need a drummer even if he's not your best man” Toru laughed as he kissed Taka before leaving to meet Ryota.

Hiro arrived first, Taka made him some tea before sitting down at the table.   
“I thought I told you to come by at 3” Taka sighed as he saw it was only 2.   
“Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be” Hiro shrugged as Taka placed a cup of tea in front of him. “Is that… grandpa's ring? I thought mom got that?”   
Taka looked down at his hands, he realised his rings were still on his right ring finger. He took them both off and placed them on the table, he meant to put them both back on his other hand but Hiro grabbed it to inspect it.   
“Why do you have grandpa's ring?” Hiro asked again as he tried it on.   
“Toru gave it to me” Taka said with a laugh as he placed the gold band on his left hand. “Stop wearing my engagement ring, that's weird Hiro”   
Hiro looked up in shock as he took the ring off. Taka then remembered he never actually told Hiro about the engagement.   
“I assumed mom told you, sorry” Taka said as he took the ring and put it on his proper hand.   
“No! Is that why you invited me here? Ask me to be your best man?” Hiro asked with such excitement, Taka almost debated just saying yes before the doorbell rang.   
“I'll go get that” Taka gritted his teeth as he realised Tomoya was also way too early, as usual. He had a devious plan to make Hiro his best man, with a challenge he knew Tomoya would fail.

“Nooo, no more” Tomo groaned as Taka poured him more tequila.   
“Well. That settles it then, Hiro's my best man” Taka laughed as Hiro stumbled over to give him a hug, but missed by a mile and ended up on the floor giggling that he won.   
“Don't be such a sore winner, Hiro” Taka laughed as he looked over at his brother and heard Toru enter the kitchen.   
Tomo was slumped over on the table, Hiro was giggling on the floor and Taka was laughing at the both of them.   
“What did you do to them?” Toru asked with great concern before checking to see if Tomo had a heart beat.   
“Stop touching my neck Taka” Tomo grumbled before he looked up and saw Toru standing over him. “you look like Toru”  
“That's because I am Toru you idiot. What the hell did Taka make you guys do?” Toru looked over at Taka who was now taking a video of Hiro giggling on the floor.   
“Shots. So many shots” Tomo groaned as Taka helped Hiro back up.   
“I needed to see who would give me the best bachelors party” Taka laughed as he got water for both the men. “Stop complaining Tomo, you only had… 7 shots. Hiro over here had 13"   
“I won” Hiro babbled as he held his hands in the air.   
“What's for dinner Taka?” Tomo asked without lifting his head.   
“Ramen” Taka responded as he went to start dinner and Toru tried to convince Tomoya to drink the water.

“You really need to get the list down, Taka. Your house is big, but I don't know if it can hold...113 people” Toru sighed as he looked at Taka's guest list.   
“But I want all my friends there” Taka pouted as he began looking at his list and randomly deleting a few names.   
“Have you even told all your friends you're gay yet? How close can you even be to them?” Toru sighed as he rested his chin on Taka's head and looked at the screen.   
Taka sighed as he realised he was going to have to tell these people, then began removing most of them. “24 is manageable, right?”   
Toru sighed as he looked at the new list. He didn't want this to be a big event, more people meant more chances of leaks. But Taka had been so possessive over the planning he didn't want to step on any toes.   
“We can probably do that, yea” Toru smiled as he kissed the top of Taka's head.

“Should I mail the invitation to my dad or just… go in person?” Taka asked as he got the invitations to mail.   
Him and Toru were sat around the kitchen table with a pile of envelopes and Taka was staring at a specific one.   
“Have you talked to him since then?” Toru asked as he got up to hug Taka from behind.   
“Not really… I called him once and he picked up. We didn't have a conversation or anything, I claimed it was a butt dial, but he picked up. Which is an improvement, right?” Taka looked up at Toru.   
“You should call him and ask if you can go to his house for tea or something” Toru suggested as he kissed Taka's head. “Stop worrying about it. If he doesn't want to come to our wedding that's his problem”   
“I'll call him…” Taka said as he got out his phone and dialed. “Hey dad… I was wondering if I could come over for tea tomorrow? To talk?” Taka asked as he waited for an answer. “Ah, sorry, yea, you're busy tomorrow. Another time? ...Uhh yea I can do tonight. I'll be over in an hour. see you then”   
“You're going tonight?” Toru asked as Taka hung up.   
“Yea, suppose I have to go get ready…” Taka said as he went upstairs.

Taka drove up to the big house on his own. Toru had offered to drive him but Taka wanted to do this on his own. He pressed the doorbell and waited for his dad to answer.   
“Hi son” Shinichi answered and let him in.   
“Hey dad” Taka responded as he walked into the house. It was large, there were lots of family photos of him and his brothers. He sat down on the couch and his dad brought him tea. They talked about the band, tour plans, album releases for a while. Taka had completely forgotten what he wanted to come over for, he wasn't expecting his dad to be friendly.   
“so Taka, why did you want to come over? I know you didn't just want to discuss your next album” Shinichi asked as he set his tea down.   
“uh, yes” Taka sat his tea down before responding. “You know I've been in a relationship with Toru for a while…”, Shinichi snorted in response but Taka continued anyway, “we're gonna get married in LA in October. So, I thought I'd give you your invitation in person”   
Shinichi took the piece of paper and looked at it for a few minutes before responding, “I'll think about it. Is that all?”   
“Yea, sorry to bother you..” Taka said as he left his dad's house.   
Taka got back in his car and called Hiro on his way home, Hiro tried to convince him that wasn't a no, but, Taka knew better than that. His dad had no intentions of going to his wedding.

Taka arrived home and quickly poured himself some wine before even seeing Toru and slumped on the couch. He had a glass in his hand and the bottle on the table.   
Toru walked in the room and saw a sobbing Taka and immediately went over to hug him. Taka cried on Toru's shoulder as Toru stroked his hair.   
“He said he'd think about it” Taka said as he curled into Toru's chest.   
“Well that's not a no…” Toru said as he continued cuddling Taka.   
“It's a no, Toru” Taka responded as he curled up to Toru. “there's no way he's flying to LA for our wedding”   
“Then we don't need him there. Let's go take a bath, you've had a stressful day” Toru responded as he picked up Taka and led him upstairs.

The next day they arrived at the studio, Taka went to go record some stuff and Toru was sat around with Ryota and Tomoya.   
“How's wedding planning going?” Tomoya asked with a laugh as Toru sat down on the couch.   
“Boring” Toru responded as he put his legs on the table. “At least Taka does everything. I just sit there agreeing”   
“Living that groom life” Ryota laughed as he fist bumped Toru.  
Tomo laughed before adding, “Just keep that mentality for the rest of the marriage and all will be good. Happy wife happy life”   
Toru and Ryota laughed before they realised Taka entered the room.   
“I'm going to fucking murder you Tomo” was all Taka said before Tomo went running out of the room and Taka chased after him.

“You're not going to murder me?” Tomo asked as Taka chased him into the studio washroom.   
“Not yet. Who else would be my ring bearer or whatever it is?” Taka asked as he looked at a confused looking Tomo.   
“Isn't that a… kid's job?” Tomo asked.   
“Share the duties with To-kun then” Taka sighed. “You get to look after the rings up until the wedding”   
“Oooh, yes. I will do that. Where are the rings?” Tomo asked, expecting Taka to hand him the rings.   
“Wait. I just realised… what rings does the ring bearer look after? Do I need a third ring?” Taka asked, dumbfounded that he never actually thought of that.   
“I got Marie a ring to propose with. Then we both bought plain wedding bands to exchange at the ceremony. But you've… already bought the wedding bands and given it to Toru to wear” Tomoya laughed.   
“I don't wanna ask for it back. But you need a role… can you do the “I now pronounce you married” part?” Taka asked.   
“I think that's supposed to be a priest…” Tomoya laughed.   
“Yea, but we're not religious. And don't know any priests. Can't you just do that and claim you're a priest?” Taka asked.   
“I can look into it I guess” Tomoya laughed.   
“Should I buy another ring for Toru?” Taka asked as he looked down at his own rings.   
“You can if you want” Tomo shrugged.

“Why can't rings just… get sent to me tomorrow like Amazon prime?” Taka sighed as he browsed rings online with Tomoya in the lounge.   
“You can go to a store and buy one, but, that didn't work well for you last time” Tomo laughed as Taka gave him a death glare.   
Toru and Ryota walked in the room and Taka quickly locked his phone earning weird looks from both them.   
“What were you two doing?” Toru laughed as he looked at Tomo and Taka's guilty faces.   
“I think I gave you the ring too early, apparently that's a wedding band that gets exchanged at weddings rather than at engagements” Taka admitted as Toru walked over to him.   
“But I don't wanna take it off” Toru said as he sat down on the couch.   
“But what rings will we exchange at the wedding then?” Taka asked confused.   
“We can just remove them before the ceremony then put them back on” Toru laughed as he kissed Taka's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in Japan they don't flat out reject plans. So Taka's dad essentially said no, but, since that doesn't translate well into English, that's why Hiro and Toru keep going "he didn't say no", because that's probably how English readers read it (even though in reality they would get it, but, shhh none of this is reality)


	32. Chapter 32

“Takeru is gonna come over tonight, by the way” Taka called out as Toru walked into the room.   
“Why?” Toru asked. He knew Taka was friends with Takeru, and on the wedding list, but he always thought Takeru was a bit too… touchy feely with Taka. He didn't particularly want to have to entertain him tonight.   
“Because he's the only person on my list who lives in Japan. I may as well tell him in person” Taka shrugged as Toru sat on the couch next to him. “You jealous?”  
“No” Toru huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and Taka laughed. “He just touches you too much”  
Taka looked over at Toru and sighed. He wasn't sure if jealous Toru was kind of irritating or kind of adorable. Taka sat on Toru's lap and began kissing him.   
“Don't think this gets you…” Toru said as Taka pulled away and began biting his neck. Toru was reduced to a moaning mess as Taka began making his way lower and pushed him on his back for sex.

“Can't you just cancel on Takeru” Toru groaned as Taka got up to put some clothes on.   
“He's already on his way” Taka said as he pulled a shirt over his head and his phone rang. “Oh, hey Takeru, you almost here… oh shit, sorry… I forgot to tell you I moved… I'll text you my new address… see you soon”   
Toru laughed as Taka hung up and texted Takeru.   
“Stop laughing, put some clothes on. He'll be here in a few minutes” Taka remarked as he sat beside Toru.   
“Maybe I'll just walk around naked. That'll show him his place” Toru muttered as Taka rolled his eyes.   
“I love you, don't be an asshole to my friend” Taka said as he kissed Toru and heard the doorbell. “also put some clothes on”   
Toru sighed as Taka left the room and heard Takeru's voice greeting him. He quickly put his jeans and shirt back on and played with his phone as he heard the two men walk into the room.   
“Oh, hey, Toru. I didn't realise Taka had company over” Takeru said as he entered the room.   
Toru shuddered at that, Takeru calling him Taka's company. Takeru was Taka's company.   
“Hi” Toru responded as he continued playing with his phone.   
“Do you want tea or anything? Beer?” Taka asked as he walked by Toru and kicked his shin for being rude.   
Toru heard the two of them laughing in the kitchen and decided to get up and see what was so funny.   
Takeru was laughing at something, Taka was hunched over and Takeru had his arm on Taka's back.   
Toru sighed as he walked past the laughing men and poured himself some tea before sitting at the kitchen table as Taka and Takeru also sat down.  
“So Taka, why didn't you tell me you moved? I swear I gave the guy that moved into your old house a heart attack” Takeru laughed as he began drinking the tea.   
“Sorry, I assumed I had told you” Taka laughed.   
Toru just stared at them laughing. He wasn't even sure what was so funny but Takeru had his hand on Taka's arm as they laughed.   
“I like your rings, I didn't know you were a ring person” Takeru said as he pulled Taka's right hand towards him to admire them.   
“Ah, yes. That's why I invited you here. I'm getting married” Taka said with a smile as Takeru pulled Taka closer to congratulate him.   
“You're getting married? I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Who's the lucky lady?”   
“Me” Toru responded as he leaned back in the chair. He saw the colour drain from Takeru's face at that and laughed to himself.   
“But you can't get married, two men aren't allowed to marry in Japan, and Amuse sure as hell won't allow it either” Takeru responded as he also sat back.   
“We're getting married in America, and we won't tell Amuse. As you said, we're not married in Japan” Toru responded with a smirk.   
“So when are you guys getting married?” Takeru asked.  
“October 17th. It's gonna be at my house in LA. Come pleeease?” Taka begged like a puppy.   
“I wasn't going to actually miss your wedding” Takeru laughed while ruffling Taka's hair, “I was questioning if you thought this through”  
“Of course we did, we're not goddamn idiots” Toru retorted before he got up to get beer. If he was going to have to deal with Takeru, he wanted to at least take the edge off.   
“You're not going to also offer a beer to our guest?” Taka responded in a half-offended tone.   
Toru sighed and handed the beer over to Takeru before getting more beer for Taka and him.   
“So who changes their last name in this… marriage?” Takeru asked as he began what was meant to be Toru's beer. “I assume Toru takes on Taka's last name?”  
“No one's changing their names. The marriage isn't even recognised in Japan, remember?” Toru sighed heavily, not even wanting to get into Takeru implying he was the bride.   
“I'd probably change my name, if I could” Taka admitted as he played with his the beer cap,  earning a laugh from Takeru. “Why's that remotely funny?”   
“No reason” Takeru responded as he drank his beer.   
“He's laughing at you being the girl in the relationship” Toru informed a now murderous looking Taka.  
“Don't hurt me, Toru's the one who said it”, Takeru laughed as Taka shoved him off the chair.   
“I didn't say it… I just told you why he thinks it's funny” Toru laughed as Takeru got himself back up.   
“I'm not the girl in the relationship” Taka pouted as he crossed his arms.   
“Yea you are” Toru laughed with Takeru as Taka was now giving him a murderous look.   
“You're not gonna shove him off his chair?” Takeru asked as he laughed.   
“No, I'll punish him later. When he's not expecting it…” Taka responded as he glared at Toru while Takeru laughed.

“What's my punishment?” Toru asked as soon as Takeru left.  
“Why would I punish you?” Taka asked sweetly as he walked over to Toru and kissed him roughly. Toru wasn't sure if Taka had forgotten or if this was a preamble to his punishment, but decided to just press Taka's back against the door and wrap Taka's legs around his waist.   
Toru removed their clothes whilst waiting for the punishment to happen, but Taka was now letting Toru fuck him against the door. He felt them both finish, breathing heavily and smiling as they kissed.   
“Wanna go to sleep? I'm tired” Taka yawned as he curled up in Toru's arms.   
Toru kissed his head and carried him straight from the door to the bed.   
Taka laid down with his back facing away from Toru.   
“Is this my punishment? No goodnight kiss?” Toru laughed as he watched Taka roll over in response.   
“I was going to get you turned on then deny you sex. But, I didn't wanna punish myself as well” Taka laughed as he cuddled up to Toru.   
Toru laughed as he held Taka in his arms, kissed Taka good night then fell asleep.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru goes to talk to Taka's dad.

The wedding was a few weeks away and Shinichi had never RSVP'd either way. Taka continued assuming it was a no, but Toru decided to go pay a visit to Shinichi and talk to him. He thought about phoning in advance, but decided to just show up.   
“Hello Moriuchi-san” Toru said as Shinichi opened the door.   
Shinichi smiled at Toru and let him in, offering him tea. Toru declined, partly out of fear he'd be poisoned.   
“So, what can I do for you today?” Shinichi asked as Toru sat on the couch. “How's the band doing?”  
“Band's doing well. We're gonna film a music video in LA in a few weeks” Toru responded as Shinichi nodded. “Are you also going to go to LA in a few weeks?”   
“I will be, actually. I have an old friend who's living there. I'm going to go see him. I believe I will be there from the 12th to the 17th” Shinichi responded as Toru looked up.   
“So you'll be in LA for your eldest son's wedding?” Toru asked as he sat back with crossed arms.   
“I leave that morning, actually. And I do not believe my eldest son is getting married, unless you have something to tell me. Because _you_ will never be recognised as his husband in this country” Shinichi responded as he also sat back.   
“Maybe not in this country. But we spend a lot of time in America. Our marriage is recognised there, and in Canada, UK, Australia… do I need to list more countries for you?” Toru responded as he sat up. “What about when the inevitable happens, and it is legalised in Japan? And you realise you've missed your son's wedding? Taka always looked up to you, it'd be unfortunate if your relationship with your son was in tatters just because you don't like his husband”   
Shinichi didn't respond as Toru got up to leave, “I'll reserve a seat for you”. Toru then left the house and drove back to his own house.

When Toru arrived back home, he found the cars of Tomoya and Hiro in the driveway. He walked in and shouted hello but Tomoya ran downstairs and told him to leave.   
“I'm not leaving, this is my house” Toru laughed as he put his slippers on.   
“We're planning the bachelor's party, go see Ryota. Maybe he has some planning to do” Tomoya nodded.   
“Isn't Hiro supposed to be planning that on his own without Taka's help?” Toru responded as he went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.   
“Taka wouldn't let him plan it on his own. Said he didn't trust Hiro's planning ability” Tomoya laughed.   
“Well. I'm not leaving, I'm just gonna watch some tv. I'll leave you three alone” Toru responded before heading to the tv room. He debated telling Taka his dad was going to be in LA at the same time as his wedding, but wasn't sure if that would make Taka feel worse.   
Tomoya passed by Toru on his way upstairs and Toru stopped him, “can you tell Hiro to come downstairs? I need to talk with him without Taka”   
Tomoya nodded as he went upstairs to fetch Hiro.   
“You wanted to speak to me?” Hiro asked as he cautiously sat beside Toru.   
“Why do you look so scared of me?” Toru laughed as he took a sip of beer. Hiro laughed nervously in response. “Do you want beer? Why are you so nervous?”  
“No I'm good. What did you want?” Hiro asked.   
“I need advice. I just got back from seeing your dad” Toru started. “I haven't even told Taka that's where I was. I just wanted to know if he had come to a decision on the wedding. And he said he was going to be in LA on the day of our wedding. Did you know that?” Toru asked.   
“Yea… I wasn't sure if I should tell Taka or not. It might be harder to accept dad not being there if he was in the same city…” Hiro responded.   
“Damnit. I was hoping you were going to give me advice on whether or not to tell him…” Toru sighed as he drank more beer.   
“I don't know what to do about any of it. I'm leaning against it” Hiro admitted.   
“I'm leaning for it… last time I met with a parent secretly I got accused of cheating and he spent the night in some forest. I still haven't managed to figure out where his special forest is. Or any forest in Tokyo for that matter” Toru laughed.   
“It's probably the one off the highway” Hiro responded, earning a confused look from Toru. “It's kinda in the outskirts… Taka used to run away to it nightly. He probably spent more nights in that god awful forest than at our house during his teenage years. Of course if you tell him I know about the forest I'll murder you” Hiro threatened.   
“I'll call you if he ever runs away again then” Toru laughed, “in the meantime, go ask him to come down here. I'll tell him about his dad's travel plans”   
Hiro nodded and went upstairs and Taka came down a few minutes later.   
“Hey” Toru said as he patted his lap to invite Taka on it.   
“We're not saving sex when my brother's upstairs” Taka laughed as he sat next to Toru.   
“I was inviting you to cuddle so we could talk, but, I'd kinda prefer to have sex than have this conversation” Toru laughed awkwardly.   
Taka sat down with his butt between the armrest and Toru, his legs curled up on the other side of Toru.   
Toru stroked Taka's back under his shirt for a few moments before he began speaking, “I went to see your dad today”   
Taka looked up at Toru, “why?”  
“I wanted to know if he was coming to our wedding” Toru responded.   
“And is he?” Taka asked with wide eyes.   
Toru sighed, “I don't know. He's going to be in LA. But apparently he claims he's leaving the morning of our wedding” Toru informed Taka.   
“Yea, he's visiting a friend or something. His friend mentioned it to me…” Taka admitted.   
“Wait. You already knew?” Toru asked.   
Taka sighed heavily before answering. “He wanted to know if I was going to be in LA at the time, and the three of us could go out for dinner. I said I wouldn't be able to make it since I'd be busy with the band”   
Toru pulled Taka closer to his chest and hugged him tightly as Taka cried into his shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34

The day came for the band to leave for LA. Taka was an excited ball of energy while Toru was being his usual nervous flier and fell asleep right away. Their manager was with them, so Taka couldn't even discuss his wedding plans and felt like a nervous wreck the entire flight. He opted to rest his head on his soon-to-be husband for the whole flight, hoping that being near Toru would calm him. It worked and Taka fell asleep rather quickly and woke up when landed.

Hiro was already in LA when they landed and was getting stuff ready so that Taka and Toru could focus on band things without alerting their management.   
Every night Taka would grill Hiro on the checklist of things to do as Toru would laugh at him being a control freak.   
The night before the wedding, Toru stayed at a hotel after his bachelor party and Taka had a party in his LA home. He was a bit pissed that Hiro and Tomo decided to invite female strippers, but they were laughing as they said it was his final opportunity to see a naked woman in real life.   
The next morning, Taka was awoken by the sound of Hiro's phone going off. Hiro got up to answer it outside and Taka decided to get the house ready. The bachelor's party happened outside so that the inside could remain set up for the wedding, it was a small party so it didn't get that wild.   
Taka went outside to go check on Hiro when he noticed his shoes were gone. He went to go wake up Tomoya and they tried to figure out what was happening.   
“His phone rang, then he went outside, now he's gone. He's probably trying to convince Toru to not back out” Taka cried as he began to think of the worst. Tomoya tried to calm Taka down and promised to go call Ryota to find out what was going on. Taka had spent 10 minutes crying about Toru backing out and Tomo kept reassuring him that Ryota was with Toru and everything was going to go as planned.   
“Good thing you have me as your second best man” Tomo laughed as he began going through Taka's day-of checklist.

“What are you doing here?” Shinichi sighed as he opened his hotel door and found his two youngest sons preventing him from leaving.   
“We just thought we'd take you out to coffee this morning. The three of us have been in LA and you haven't even called us to go for brunch or something” Tomohiro answered with a smile.   
“You're going to make me late for my plane” their dad responded as he looked at his watch.   
“Let's just stop at Starbucks on the way. We can catch up together” Hiro smiled as his dad eyed them suspiciously.   
“I know your plan” Shinichi crossed his arms. “You're going to claim we're going to Starbucks and then make a pitstop at Taka's house where you barricade me there”   
“Nope, we'll take you to Starbucks, then we'll take you to the airport. We'll even hail a cab so you know we aren't lying about the location” Tomohiro smiled.   
Shinichi sighed as he followed his sons down to the lobby. The three men walked right past the concierge, Shinichi suggested they get a cab from him.   
“How do you know we haven't already paid off the concierge in advance? We'll walk to whatever spot in the street you want and then hail a cab” Hiro smiled.   
They exited the hotel and found a place to stand and wait for a cab to pass by. Hiro and Tomohiro looked at their phone, hoping to run down the time.   
“I don't think any taxis are coming, can we just get an Uber? My plane leaves in just over an hour” Shinichi sighed as he looked at his sons.   
“Sure” Hiro smiled as he opened his app and hailed an Uber from them to a Starbucks near the airport.   
“No, not the Starbucks, right to the airport” Shinichi said as he looked at the phone screen.   
“We'll just stop quickly. I'm tired” Hiro responded as his dad sighed.   
The Uber came a few minutes later and took them to the Starbucks, then to the airport. They were stuck in the usual LA traffic. Hiro nudged his brother, showed him the time, and smiled at their success.

They arrived at the airport with 45 minutes to go until departure. Shinichi ran to the ticket gates, only to be told he was too late and you had to be there an hour before boarding. He tried to book a ticket for the next flight, only to be told there's only one flight a day on that airline. He opened his phone and discovered his next available flight option would be the next day.   
“I guess we may as well go to Taka's then” Hiro said sweetly as he looked at his dad.   
“Yea, I don't know why we had such a difficult time hailing a cab” Tomohiro laughed before they realised they were still standing at the ticket agent.   
“You can't hail cabs on the street in LA” the man behind the ticketing counter said as Hiro and Tomohiro held back their laughter and ordered an Uber.

“Isn't this a good thing? You didn't really want to miss your son's wedding” Hiro said as they got into the Uber.   
“You were going to miss your son's wedding?” The Uber driver said loudly as they got settled.   
“Yes he was” Hiro informed him as they buckled their seatbelts.   
“I missed my daughter's wedding. Worst decision of my life” he said sadly as he began driving. “I didn't like her girlfriend, decided against going. She's never forgiven me. Refuses to answer my calls. She has a son and won't even let me see him”   
Hiro and Tomohiro continued talking with the Uber driver while Shinichi sat in silence.

“Where’s Hiro” Taka yelled as he paced around his bedroom in circles. Tomo was sat on his bed trying to call Hiro when Ryota knocked on his bedroom door.   
“What's with the yelling in here?” Ryota asked as he saw Taka walking around in circles with Tomo on the bed.   
“Hiro's gone. He was here this morning, now he's not. Where is the fucker” Taka continued yelling as he sat on the bed.   
“Have you asked Tomohiro?” Ryota asked.   
Taka stopped dead in his tracks. He was so focused on Hiro, he hadn't noticed he didn't see Tomohiro in the morning. Taka assumed he was still asleep in a spare room. Taka called him quickly only to get voicemail. He left an angry voicemail for him and then continued to pace around.   
“Toru is here right? He hasn't backed out? Is Hiro trying to convince him to go through with it” Taka asked out loud, looking straight at Ryota.   
“Yea, he's here. He's getting ready in the spare room” Ryota said as he looked at his watch.   
“I should go talk to him” Taka tried to leave the room but was stopped by Tomo and Ryota.   
“You can't see your groom before the wedding. It's bad luck or something” Ryota said as he pushed Taka back into the bedroom.   
“You're covering for him, aren't you?” Taka said with grimace.   
“I'll go and make sure he's not, ok?” Tomo said as he left the room and went to check on Toru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the (actual) final chapter ooooh boy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beyond cheesy, brace yourself haaaa

“Taka's throwing a fit. Hiro's gone somewhere and he can't find out where” Tomoya said as he laid down on the guest bed. 

“He's not back by now?” Toru looked over at Tomo who was now glaring at Toru.   
“Spill. Where is he?” Tomoya said quietly as Toru sat beside him on the bed.   
“His dad is staying at the same hotel as I stayed at last night. I saw him at the breakfast bar this morning. I didn't talk to him, I just ran back upstairs and called Hiro” Toru admitted. “Hiro said he was on the way back here 30 minutes ago. I haven't heard from them since, I also don't know if he has their dad with him”   
Tomo was about to go back to Taka's room when Ryota walked into their room.   
“Hiro's back! Also Taka's dad is here?” Ryota informed them as he sat back on the bed before Hiro and Tomohiro also entered the room.

“I didn't realise you were coming” Taka said quietly as he tried to tie his bowtie.   
“Your brothers tried to hail a cab to take me to the airport. Apparently they claimed they didn't know you can't hail a cab in LA” Shinichi sighed as he watched his son try to tie his bowtie again.   
“So you didn't really want to be here” Taka said sadly as he pulled apart the bowtie and tried again.   
Shinichi sighed as he got up to help tie it, “good thing I am here. I can't believe I've never taught you how to tie a bowtie”   
Taka laughed as his dad did up the tie before Hiro entered the room.   
“Just checking to make sure no one's dead. Also time for the ceremony to start” he said as he left the room.   
“Do I… walk you down the aisle?” Shinichi asked as he looked at his son. “How does that work?”  
“Mom was going to do that. But I suppose I have two arms, if that's ok” Taka said as he left the room with his dad.

Taka walked with both his parents. He was expecting to see Toru waiting for him, but instead he just saw Ryota, Tomo and Hiro at the front.  
As soon as Taka's parents sat down Taka whispered to Tomo, “where the fuck is Toru”   
“Ehhhh stop swearing at me when I'm doing my priestly duties” Tomo laughed as he pointed to the online certificate that claimed he was authorised to do this.   
Ryota pointed down to the end of the room and Taka saw Toru walking down the room with his parents. Toru stood in front of him smiling.   
“I thought you were doing that first” Taka whispered before the ceremony started.   
“Apparently someone was being too sensitive to being the bride and thus we switched” Toru laughed as he grabbed Taka's hands for the wedding to start.   
Tomo did the officiating and some preambles about how he believes this relationship is his making before letting Toru do his vows.   
“I promise to love and cherish you, and to never leak negative stories about you when we have a disagreement. I promise to never ignore your advances during performances and to never get mad when you fuck up the lyrics...”   
Taka laughed through Toru's vows before beginning his own.  
“I can't promise to never forget the lyrics. I do however, promise to always love you, even if you write a crappy song. And I promise to tell you it's horrible before you embarrass yourself showing it producers. I promise to stay with you, through good reviews and bad reviews. I promise that whenever I eavesdrop on you, I'll listen to the entire conversation and not go running off based on pieces of conversation. I'll never leave the band for a solo album and always remain faithful to both you and the band”   
Tomo handed Toru the ring to give to Taka.   
“Repeat after me Toru… with this ring I thee wed”   
“With this ring I thee wed” Toru responded as he removed the engagement ring from Taka's hand, placed the wedding band on then put the engagement ring over top, earning a laugh from Taka.  
“Good… now for your turn Taka. With this ring I thee wed…”  
Taka repeated it as he put the ring on Toru.   
“Excellent. Now by the power vested in me by the internet, I pronounce you both husbands. You may now kiss… each other” Tomo laughed before Taka and Toru kissed.

“We're actually married” Toru laughed as he laid down on the bed with Taka. The reception had ended and everyone had left, leaving Toru and Taka on their own in the giant house.   
“We're married and Hiro and Tomohiro managed to get my dad to show up” Taka said as he cuddled with Toru.   
“Stop talking about your dad… at least for a few hours” Toru said as he kissed Taka and got on top of him. Taka groaned as Toru removed his bowtie and carefully undid the buttons on his shirt. Taka began undoing Toru's buttons as Toru kissed down his neck and removed his pants and boxers. Taka did the same for Toru as Toru kissed him gently and played with his nipples as Taka moaned.   
“I love you Taka” Toru whispered as he gently entered Taka.   
“I love you too, Toru” Taka responded through moans before he kissed his husband as they made love.

 

* * *

 

"Can we talk to you in your office?" Toru asked John. John nodded and brought Toru and Taka to his office and shut the door, knowing precisely what they were going to talk about. 

“To start off, just because gay marriage is legal in Japan next week, doesn't mean you need to run out and get married Monday morning. There's no way you two could get to a courthouse without someone seeing” John sighed before Taka and Toru even managed to sit down.   
“You see, the thing is. We don't need to go to a courthouse. But we felt we should notify you in advance, that beginning Monday, the government of Japan will recognise our marriage” Taka laughed as he handed John their American marriage license.   
John inspected the marriage certificate. "I suppose you guys have managed to keep the marriage secret for more than 3 years, there's not much the label can do about it at this point. Congratulations, even if it is a few years late"

* * *

 

“Stop stealing your little sister's bunny, Ri-chan” Shinichi sighed as he tried to take the stuffed animal back from his grandson.   
“But I want the bunny!” Riku yelled as he took the bunny back from his grandpa.   
“Daddy!” Niko yelled as she forgot about the bunny and ran to Toru and Taka arriving home.   
“Were you a good girl for grandpa?” Taka laughed as he held their daughter in his arms.  
“Ri-chan stole my bunny” she whined as Toru took the bunny back and gave it to his daughter as he held their son Riku.   
“We can get you a bunny next time we're in Americs" Taka laughed as he ruffled his son's hair. “Thanks for looking after them dad” Taka said as the three of them sat down with the kids in their laps.   
“anytime, I do love spending time with my grandkids" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I did google "top Japanese baby names" and went through the first result.   
> ANYWAY. That is fully it. Time to figure out what I used to do with my spare time before I began writing fanfic.


End file.
